


Grandloves

by julieestmignonne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fem!Harry, Fluff and Angst, Non-Chronological
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 48,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julieestmignonne/pseuds/julieestmignonne
Summary: Во время сцены на кладбище Волдеморт внезапно понимает, что его заклятый враг - одновременно и его крестраж, и кардинально меняет планы на Гарри.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [grandloves (this could be)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136634) by [Sambomaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambomaster/pseuds/Sambomaster), [slexenskee (Sambomaster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambomaster/pseuds/slexenskee). 



**19.**

За его долгую жизнь его называли по-разному: убийца, садист, гений, величайший волшебник в истории, _Темный Лорд_ …

Быть любовником для него внове.

Она не сопротивлялась, а он и не думал останавливаться. Он был нежен. Даже слишком нежен. Она его враг, и, тем не менее, он держал ее недопустимо близко к себе, не позволял ни единой слезинке скатиться из этих завораживающих глаз. Они сейчас закрыты, только ресницы слегка подрагивают во сне. Она спит, свернувшись калачиком под толстым одеялом, и лишь часть лица видна из-под плотной ткани. Она спит так, словно привыкла к тесным пространствам, – _чулан под лестницей, малюсенькая раскладушка в переполненном приюте_.

Он усмехнулся. Такое наивное доверие: она или слишком глупа, или безрассудно отважна, вот так вот мирно посапывать в кровати своего злейшего врага.

Он должен разбудить ее.

Он должен проклясть ее, вышвырнуть вон из своей кровати. Нет. Он должен _убить_ ее. Он должен был убить ее еще несколько часов назад.

_(годы назад)_

Не сказать, что у него не было возможности это сделать. И ведь он ждал этого самого момента на протяжении долгих пятнадцати лет, не так ли?

Рука мягко касается ее лба, откидывает волосы со шрама. Пальцы покалывает, и приятное тепло разливается по руке, поднимается по венам, гонимое его кровью _(ее кровью)_ , и, наконец, касается самой его души.

Он отдергивает руку, словно обжегшись.

Ресницы дрогнули – солнце медленно кралось по ее щеке, все выше и выше, отбрасывая причудливые движущиеся тени. Он колеблется; однако ресницы не раскрыли скрывающуюся под ними горящую зелень. Вместо этого она тихонько что-то бормочет и зарывается носом в простыни.

Он хочет ненавидеть ее за невинность.

Но понимает, что не сможет и пальцем пошевелить, чтобы причинить ей вред.

**1.**

Он буквально впивается взглядом в ее лицо.

Холодный камень кладбищенской статуи упирается прямо ей в шею, глаза широко распахнуты и светятся неестественной зеленью. Сколько раз он видел этот оттенок на кончике собственной палочки – смертоносная зеленая вспышка.

_Кость отца, отданная без согласия…_

Ее рука сильно кровоточит, кровь буквально повсюду: бурыми пятнами засыхает на мантии, ярким мазком остается на щеке, кажется, даже запеклась в волосах (и как только она туда попала?). Маленькими каплями стекает вниз, на могилу его отца.

_Плоть слуги, отданная добровольно…_

Это невозможно. Вот она, буквально перед ним, проклятье его существования, беззащитна и испуганна; но пока еще он не может подойти к ней.

_Кровь врага, взятая насильно…_

_«Гарри Поттер_ , - выдыхает он. – _Наконец мы встретились_ ».

Его слуги трепещут перед ним. Он чует опьяняющий страх, исходящий от них, и это дарит ему злобное удовлетворение. Но нет ничего более вознаграждающего его многолетнее ожидание, чем волны ужаса, буквально исходящие от девчонки. Она дрожит, и он следит за каждым ее движением. Она испугана, но в глазах горит бессильный гнев - отвага, которая и приведет ее к неминуемой смерти. Смерти от его руки, надеется он, - нет, _он знает это_.

Тихое шипение парселтанга слетает с губ, и он смакует ощущение от слов, так долго не получавших выхода. « _Последнее слово, Гарри? Возможно, мольба о пощаде..?_ ». Эта идея соблазняет его – маленькая Гарри Поттер, умоляющая его, стоя на коленях. _«Да, совсем как твоя грязнокровная мамаша…»_.

 _«Обойдешься!»_ \- выплевывает она.

Он удивленно моргает, прищуривается. Подходит к ней ближе, и она вызывающе смотрит на него в ответ, хотя и трясется так сильно, что костяшки сжатых кулаков побелели, пока она пытается удержаться на ногах. Он поднимает руку, и девчонка резко дергается назад, когда он смахивает непослушные волосы со лба, открывая метку, которую сам же и поставил четырнадцать лет назад.

Он хмурится, снова переводя взгляд на нее.

 _«Давно ты говоришь на древнем языке парселтанге?»_ \- тихо спрашивает.

Гарри недоуменно сморщивает лоб, но тут же огрызается: _«Тебе-то что?»_

Его глаза сверкают багрянцем, и вот уже палочка упирается ей в горло. - «Отвечай, глупая девчонка!»

«Я не знаю!» - быстро выпаливает она, тщетно пытаясь отстраниться от палочки.

Перед глазами всплывает непрошенная сцена. Толстый неповоротливый ребенок-маггл со злобным лицом барабанит по стеклянному террариуму. Кузен, подсказывает ему разум. Глупый, глупый кузен. Он тихо подходит к стеклу, когда мальчишка-маггл разочарованно уходит прочь. Он упирается маленькой ладошкой в стекло, отделяющее его от огромной ленивой змеи. Поверхность холодная. Змея за стеклом подмигивает ему – и он чувствует в ней родственную душу. _«Извини за него»,_ \- говорит он, но это не его слова и не его голос – легкий, эфемерный, будто сплетенный из солнечного света. – _«Он не понимает…»_

Он моргает. Это момент не из его жизни. Это не его воспоминания. Взгляд из недоуменного становится недоверчивым, когда он смотрит на девчонку.

Она не отводит взгляд. Замешательство в ней победило над страхом и яростью.

Он не знает, сколько простоял здесь, в паре метров от могилы отца, глядя в непонимающие глаза маленькой девочки. Вопросы пчелиным роем носились в голове, но ответов на них не находилось.

Наконец, спустя некоторое время, Петтигрю нерешительно зовет его: «…мой Лорд?»

«Оставьте нас», - холодно приказывает он, не оборачиваясь.

Его слуги нервно переминаются позади, перешептываясь. Он обернулся в ярости: «Вы меня не слышали? Оставьте нас! И благодарите своего Лорда за проявленное милосердие, за то, что сохранил ваши жалкие жизни предателей!»

Они сразу же кинулись кланяться, один за другим, бормоча «Да, мой Лорд!» и «Спасибо, мой Лорд!» и тут же аппарируя. В конце остался только Петтигрю, что-то жалко лепечущий перед ним на коленях.

Темный Лорд прищурился. «Я должен еще раз повторить, Хвост? Или тебе нужно особое приглашение?»

Глаза Хвоста в страхе расширились, когда он вскочил на ноги. «Н-нет, мой Лорд!» - сбивчиво бормотал он, кланяясь. – «Спасибо, мой Лорд!» - и быстро нырнул за изгородь, трансформируясь и принимая анимагическую форму.

Волдеморт насмешливо хмыкнул при этом жалком зрелище и тут же сфокусировал все внимание на Гарри Поттер. Он протянул руку к ее лицу, приподнял за подбородок, заставляя повернуться к нему. Смесь ее страха и храбрости восхитительна, но что еще важнее – опасно опьянительна.

 _«Посмотри на меня»_ , - прошептал он, буквально заставляя ее не отводить взгляд. Ее разум сейчас, как тихий пруд, - кристально чистый и совершенно незащищенный.

И он ныряет в него, поглощая ее.

_(Он не ожидал, что и она так же поглотит его)._

**2.**

Она крестраж.

Другого объяснения быть не может.

В ее зрачках, в биении ее сердца, где-то в самой глубине ее естества тлеет его частичка, вплетенная настолько крепко, что ее невозможно уничтожить. Вот он сам, в ее дрожащей нижней губе, в решительно сведенных бровях, в неглубокой впадинке между ключицами. Когда она смотрит на него своими невозможными глазами, они вспыхивают красным, а затем темно-серым - в ней дерзость маленького сироты из лондонского приюта, в ней горит его гнев и клубятся его страхи.

Он хочет уничтожить ее за это – за то, что вернула Тома Риддла в его жизнь. Он хочет стереть ее с лица земли за то, что она – часть его.

Он пристально смотрит на нее невыносимо долго: она ерзает в кресле, взгляд перебегает с потолка на камин, а затем на старый протертый ковер –ее желание не встречаться с ним взглядом ощутимо физически.

С того места, где он стоит, ему хорошо виден изгиб ее челюсти, тонкий прямой нос, огромные настороженные глаза. Наконец, не выдержав затянувшегося молчания, она отвернулась от него и, подтянув колени к подбородку, невидяще уставилась в стену. Пламя от камина тускло освещало профиль юного лица: мягкие губы, румянец на щеках, красивый излом бровей. На другой стороне, тонувшей в тенях, отражался Том Риддл.

Она решительно цепляется взглядом за старые обои. У них довольно жалкий вид: истрепавшийся индийский орнамент на грязно-зеленом фоне. Ему стоило бы сжечь их дотла, но он настолько пренебрежительно относится к Риддл-мэнору, что даже не удосужился осмотреть его как следует. Всей мебели, стоящей в комнате, уже минимум сто лет. Она покрыта толстым слоем пыли и стоит на том же самом месте, где и была в тот день, когда он вломился в этот дом и убил всех его обитателей. Девчонка тоже вся в пыли. В пыли, грязи и саже – словно она провела половину вечера, пытаясь выбраться из смертельно опасного лабиринта, а другую половину – пытаясь убежать от смертельно опасного врага.

Он хмыкнул.

Возможно, некоторые достоинства у девчонки таки есть.

Он предполагает, что это все слишком для четырнадцатилетней девочки. Он не может точно сказать, почему его вообще волнует тот факт, является ли это слишком большим стрессом для четырнадцатилетней девочки, или нет.

Темный Лорд поднялся на ноги внезапным, но плавным движением. Реакция девчонки мгновенна: она вся застывает в напряжении, впивается взглядом в одну точку на стене. Даже когда он подходит ближе, останавливаясь призраком в черных тенях в шаге от нее, она отказывается перевести взгляд на него, упрямая до самого конца.

В странном порыве он подцепил пальцами ее подбородок, заставил повернуться к нему. Она подчинилась, хотя глаза все так же широко распахнуты, и в них легко читается страх.

«Вставай», - скомандовал он и тотчас поморщился от того, насколько мягко это было сказано. Похоже, теперь даже собственный голос его предает.

Она идет за ним, аккуратно ступая на вывихнутую ногу, пристально всматривается огромными глазами из-под нависших волос. Он рассеянно задается вопросом, что случилось с ее жуткими очками, надеясь, что они валяются где-нибудь на кладбище, изломанные на мелкие кусочки.

Он направлял ее, легонько подталкивая меж лопаток, чувствуя напряжение при каждом касании, буквально слышал ее беспорядочно бьющееся сердце. Они завернули в мрачный темный коридор. В какой-то момент его рука умудрилась запутаться в непокорной гриве, которую девчонка зовет волосами. Он честно попытался вырваться из этой копны, но обнаружил, что легче просто вести ее за плечо.

Его пальцы, едва коснувшиеся ключиц, чуть не заставили сердце Гарри выпрыгнуть из груди. Она ни черта не видела в этом темном коридоре, когда проблески света мелькали то тут, то там; из звуков слышно было только поскрипывание древних половиц – она словно оказалась в одном из ужастиков, которые Дадли раньше смотрел по телевизору. Но он всегда выключал фильм до того, как успеет по-настоящему испугаться. Гарри истерично подумалось, что, возможно, теперь она сможет узнать концовку одного из них. Из первых рук, так сказать.

Его шаг замедлился. Гарри заставила себя покрепче стиснуть палочку, чтобы… чтобы что? Она может на пальцах одной руки посчитать все атакующие заклятия из своего арсенала. Ну на двух, если быть достаточно самонадеянной. Но ей понадобится минимум восемь конечностей, и плюс еще одна для подсчета, чтобы пересчитать все атакующие заклятия, которые может знать он. Почти стопроцентно попытка окажется совершенно бессмысленной, но мысль о самообороне заставила ее храбрость проснуться. По крайней мере, она попытается, хоть надежды на успех и немного. Это всяко лучше, чем оказаться брошенной в подземелья и страдать от пыток, или что он там придумал для своего самого заклятого врага. Сражаться за свою жизнь намного предпочтительнее, чем тупо сдаться.

И бледной скелетообразной рукой Темный Лорд толкает ее в…

…Старую, самую безвкусно отделанную ванную, которую она когда-либо видела.

Сначала Гарри не чувствовала ничего, кроме шока, разглядывая золотые краны и причудливую форму ножек огромной ванны, занимающей большую часть комнаты, которая – вы только подумайте! – упирается в гигантское, покрытое трещинами окно. Только когда дверь захлопнулась за спиной, она начала догадываться о причине, по которой ее сюда привели, - и быстро осмотрела себя.

Гарри вдруг почувствовала себя глупой. Очень глупой. Вывалянной в грязи с головы до ног и смущенной за гранью всякого стыда.

Ей потребовалось немыслимое количество времени, чтобы сбросить всю одежду на пол. Она трижды проверила закрытый замок на двери – ради Мерлина, у нее же есть _палочка_. Не совсем уж она беззащитна. Одна только мысль оказаться голой, когда всего в паре метров от нее находится самый жестокий темный волшебник в истории, была, мягко сказать, не воодушевляющей.

Она не сводила глаз с двери, пока медленно пятилась к ванной и поворачивала кран под бульканье и треск оживающих труб. Затем пока ждала, когда вода стечет. Поначалу цвет у нее был просто отвратительный, а после она оказалась слишком ледяной, - Гарри выжидает еще минут десять, прежде чем пытается хотя бы опустить туда ступню.

Подождав еще немного, она с глубоким вздохом разом плюхнулась в ванну, скрывая наготу под мутноватой водой.

Запах не самый приятный, но что-то подсказывало Гарри, что это скорее из-за нее, чем из-за воды. Ей понадобилось не меньше часа, чтобы распутать копну волос, свалявшуюся в один грязный ком. Еще больше времени ушло на то, чтобы смыть с себя грязь и кровь. По окончании всех отмываний ванна превратилась в отвратительную лохань, и Гарри пришлось еще три раза спускать воду и набирать ее снова, прежде чем она смогла назвать себя хотя бы относительно чистой.

Гарри даже близко не представляла, сколько провела в этой огромной, богато украшенной ванной. Она надеялась, что срок был немаленький. Достаточный для того, чтобы прошла целая вечность; чтобы Темный Лорд, оставшийся где-то там в темноте, исчез и не возвращался.

Ложная надежда.

Гарри осторожно ступила в ворох одежки, покрытой грязью и копотью, и с гримасой полнейшего отвращения кое-как натянула ее на себя.

Когда она наконец смогла заставить себя открыть дверь, за ней, к ее полнейшему удивлению, никого не оказалось. В коридоре тоже не нашлось никого и ничего, кроме свисающей паутины. Вдали, однако, виднелся слабый свет, едва-едва освещавший полуразвалившийся коридор. Она медленно подошла к полуприкрытой двери, чувствуя, как холодок страха бежит по спине. За дверью оказалась маленькая комната, явно давно не используемая. Перед Гарри предстали кровать, небольшой комод, окно, заволоченное тьмой, и изъеденные молью тяжелые портьеры. Хотя тут явно виднелись попытки прибраться очищающими чарами. Напрасно, конечно. Этому дому не поможет даже _Эванеско_.

Гарри моргнула.

Она смогла сделать еще пару шагов, прежде чем остановиться как вкопанная, без каких-либо попыток продвинуться дальше. На прикроватном столике горит ночник – то есть кто-то зашел в комнату и включил его. А в этом разваливающемся доме есть только один человек, кроме нее. Гарри не могла представить его входящим в комнату, включающим свет, оставляющим дверь открытой – _и даже расстилающим кровать_. Она потрогала простыни. Абсолютно новые, накрахмаленные.

Прямо как простыни тети Петуньи, истерично думает Гарри.

Совершенно ясно, что именно Волдеморт все это сделал, но Гарри даже представить не могла, _зачем_. Почему он просто не прикончил ее там, на кладбище? Почему не воспользовался такой возможностью после стольких лет? Она могла умереть в любой момент, начиная с кладбища и заканчивая той минутой, когда вошла в эту комнату.

Но она не умерла.

Гарри подошла к комоду, провела рукой по деревянной поверхности и поднесла пальцы к лицу. Ни намека на пыль. Она подергала ржавые ручки и в состоянии полнейшего ошеломления нашла в комоде легкое платье бледно-лимонного цвета.

Гарри держала его перед собой, рассматривая, абсолютно пораженная. Первой же ее мыслью было неверие. Темный Лорд реально думает, что она наденет платье, больше подходящее десятилетке? Гарри тщательно осмотрела наряд при тусклом свете лампы. Оно довольно… милое. На нем плиссированные складки и пуговицы, отливающие опалом. Гарри в жизни не могла бы представить, что нечто настолько утонченное могло выйти из палочки Волдеморта.

И пока Гарри рассматривала платье, она опять задумалась, почему же Темный Лорд ее не убил. И он не просто отсрочил ее неизбежный конец, но повел себя несвойственно ему – _совершенно несвойственно ему_ – пытаясь устроить какое-то подобие уюта для нее.

Мысль была абсолютно иррациональной и не предвещала ничего хорошего.

Хотя она совсем не помешала Гарри надеть платье.

Оно было великоватым, но это было неизмеримо лучше, чем ее предыдущая одежда. Гарри сидела на краю кровати, теребя ткань платья. Она легко мнется под ее пальцами, ткань мягчайшая из всех, к каким она когда-либо прикасалась. Тетя Петунья в жизни не позволила бы ей носить нечто подобное.

Но Гарри терзают тревога и беспокойство. Она не может просто остаться в этой маленькой, изъеденной молью комнате, хоть она и совершенно вымотана и легко представляет, как могла бы завалиться на мягкое покрывало.

Вместо этого Гарри резко встает, ощущая босыми ногами холод старинного дерева, крепко сжимая края платья в кулаках, и возвращается в темноту старого коридора. Она не представляет, как найдет его: у нее нет ни нормального источника света, ни знаний об устройстве дома. Но, будто ведомая инстинктом, она проходит темные коридоры и поднимается по обветшалой лестнице, останавливаясь перед дверью, из-под которой пробивается тусклый свет.

Гарри призывает всю свою храбрость, или хотя бы ее остатки, толкает дверь и спрашивает ломающимся голосом: «Что тебе от меня нужно?»

Он равнодушно смотрит на нее. «Ничего», - последовал простой ответ, но Гарри слышится в нем нечто зловещее. Он кивнул на кресло, стоящее перед ним. - «Сядь».

Ничего в мире она не хотела меньше, чем этого.

Конечно, она могла отказаться, но к чему ее это приведет? Много лет назад Гарри научилась осторожно подходить к выбору своих битв, после того как пару раз оставалась без еды до тех пор, пока голод становился невыносимым. Так что она с большой неохотой протащилась через всю комнату и плюхнулась в кресло прямо напротив него.

Он выглядел так, словно соткан из теней, клубящихся по стенам. Они оборачиваются вокруг него, словно вторая кожа, обволакивают его мантию, скрывая из виду все, кроме бледного лица. Гарри не хочет заглядывать ни в эту темноту, ни в это лицо. Так что ее взгляд останавливается на чашке чая, стоящей перед ним, абсолютно нетронутой. Это довольно странно. Темный Лорд, устроивший чаепитие в такой час? В голове Гарри кружатся гораздо более уместные вопросы, но она осознала, что на них у нее просто нет сил.

Молчание надолго затянулось. Чай остыл и окрасился в темно-кровавый цвет. Как подходяще в данной ситуации.

Гарри пыталась заставить себя заглянуть в лицо напротив.

Она должна быть на Слизерине, приходит вдруг дикая мысль. Может быть, шляпа была права. Может быть, ей действительно там самое место. Вся ее отвага давным-давно испарилась. Она не хотела встретиться с врагом лицом к лицу отважно и решительно. Она просто хотела спрятаться.

Наконец в ней просыпается упрямство.

«Почему… почему я здесь?»

Темный лорд ей не отвечает.

Вместо этого он предлагает: «Чаю?»

Гарри опешила.

«Нет».

Она вскакивает. «Нет, я не хочу чай. Я хочу знать, почему я здесь!»

Лорд Волдеморт вздыхает. И эта реакция настолько человечна и оттого настолько… поразительна.

«Ч- Что ты со мной сделаешь?» - спрашивает Гарри, чувствуя, как страх подбирается к горлу. Одной рукой она вцепилась в подол платья – теперь оно уже непоправимо измято со всех сторон – а в другой сжала палочку.

«Ничего».

И эта фраза разжигает ее моментальную и абсолютно бесполезную злость. «Ты прекратишь говорить это слово?!» - завопила она, словно вдруг резко возжелала умереть прямо здесь и сейчас. Глаза Темного Лорда сужаются, однако он не делает никаких явных движений с намерением прикончить ее.

«Уже поздно», - медленно протянул он. – «Тебе пора спать».

Гарри моргает. «П-прости?» - выдавливает она. – «Ты - … Я не буду спать здесь! Я в любом случае не могу! Как ты вообще представляешь, чтобы я уснула в одном доме с…»

Лорд Волдеморт одним резким движением встает в полный рост, и слова тут же застревают у нее в горле. Гарри не замечает взмаха его палочки, так же как и не слышит слов заклинания, но веки вдруг тяжелеют, а мир размывается, словно мыльный пузырь, и вот она уже не видит и не слышит ничего.

**3.**

Гарри не открывает глаза.

Он широко распахнул шторы, и теперь утреннее солнце заливает комнату искрящимся светом. Тепло покрывает ее лицо извилистыми узорами, оборачивается вокруг плеч, солнечными зайчиками зарывается в волосы. Он задумывается, что, возможно, стоило трансфигурировать ее платье в пижаму. К сожалению, о пижамах для девочек он знал еще меньше, чем об одежде для девочек в целом.

Ему следовало вернуть ее под покровом ночи. Нет, он должен был убить ее, но теперь он, судя по всему, совершенно неспособен на это. Так что надо отправить ее обратно в Хогвартс, возможно, оставить перед главными воротами, как жест милосердного подношения.

Если он не собирался ее убивать, он должен был ее отпустить.

И все же он не мог этого сделать.

Так что Гарри продолжает спать, завернутая в солнечный кокон, абсолютно неподвижная, витающая в своих снах. Он внезапно понимает, что просто не может отказаться от нее. Теперь она его вечная слабость; частичка его души, воплощенная в таком хрупком теле. Он мог бы уничтожить ее одним легчайшим прикосновением темной магии – собственно, вчера так почти и получилось, когда девчонка билась в объятиях статуи смерти на могиле его отца. По ее руке расползался огромный багровый синяк. Он мягко перевернул руку; с другой стороны - страшная глубокая рана в том месте, где Петтигрю проткнул ее запястье кинжалом.

От легкого прикосновения девчонка резко просыпается, быстро садясь на кровати с таким видом, будто проглотила лимон. Или пыталась задушить в себе вопль. Сложно сказать. Она уставилась на него с широко распахнутыми глазами, настороженная и замершая. Ее волосы стали еще больше походить на воронье гнездо, если это в принципе возможно. Сейчас, в утреннем солнце, они отливали нестерпимо ярким огнем.

Ему кажется, что надо что-то сказать – но он не помнит, как именно следует разговаривать с юными девушками, если он вообще когда-либо это знал. Уже очень давно ему не было нужды поддерживать вежливую беседу – в течение довольно долгого времени его слова были незыблемым законом. Во всяком случае, он не обязан был объясняться перед глупой маленькой девчонкой. Ее вид все еще выводит его из себя: жгучий страх и гнев в горящем взгляде, мелко дрожащие кончики пальцев. Все, от чего он хотел избавиться в этой жизни, воплощено в ней.

Он берет ее за руку. Гарри резко дергается, но руку вырвать не пытается. От одного легкого взмаха палочкой воспаленная уродливая рана, оставленная Хвостом, затягивается, на ее месте бледнеет лишь едва заметный тонкий шрам. Он еще долго не отпускает запястье, заставляя девчонку нервничать.

Он хочет ее уничтожить – разорвать на мелкие кусочки, растереть в пыль.

Это не будет слишком сложно: она такая маленькая и уязвимая. В руке она крепко сжимает палочку, но в этом крошечном кулачке волшебная палочка против него все равно, что обычный кусок дерева. Но облик Тома Риддла нависает над ней, как полустертое воспоминание. Его огромные испуганные глаза, все его амбиции, вся его решительность, все его мечты читаются на упрямом девичьем лице.

Она выдергивает руку из его ладони. «Ты скажешь наконец, зачем я здесь?» - выпаливает она раздраженно и испуганно одновременно.

«Нет». – И, видя ее явное желание запротестовать, добавляет: - «Потому что нет никакой причины».

Гарри моргает, дважды.

«Да ну?»

И затем, не получив никакого вразумительного ответа, она продолжает: «Но… Если нет никакой определенной причины…. И тебе ничего от меня не надо…» - бросив на него неуверенный взгляд – «…И ты не убил меня…»

Она замолкает, глаза такие огромные и очаровывающие. «Я не понимаю», - медленно протягивает Гарри.

Что ж, теперь их двое.

«Никто здесь не причинит тебя вреда», - наконец произносит он.

«И ты думаешь, я в это поверю?!» - недоверчиво, с нотками паники вопит девчонка.

«Да». – Волдеморт прищуривается, его терпение истощается. Но он не потеряет самообладания. – «Ты… очень важна для меня, Гарри», - неопределенно выдает он.

Гарри останавливается на полувздохе. Она много чего хочет на это ответить. И в большинстве своем ответы включают в себя вопли, истерику и, возможно, слезы.

Но ничего не происходит.

«Оу,» - выдыхает она, как будто этот звук может описать хотя бы десятую долю всей гаммы чувств. – «И… почему?»

Некоторое время он сидит молча. «Возможно, тебе лучше пока не знать», — последовал загадочный ответ. Мысль о том, чтобы рассказать кому-то о бесценных кусочках его души – и тем самым буквально передать ключи к его бессмертию – хоть кому-нибудь, пусть даже живой и дышащей части его самого, вселяет в него полузабытое чувство тревоги. Нет, пусть пока девчонка сама придумает себе объяснение. Она может и не понять глубинный смысл реальной причины, но всегда найдется тот, кто вытащит из нее информацию и все поймет.

«Но… ты всегда пытался убить меня», - осторожно напоминает Гарри, хотя в этом нет необходимости. Они оба прекрасно знают об этом. Вообще-то, последняя попытка была только вчера.

Его сердце неохотно сжимается от этой мысли, с эмоцией, которую, как он думал, он давно похоронил, - страх. Он в один момент мог с такой легкостью уничтожить собственное бессмертие, свой драгоценный крестраж. И он бы даже не понял этого. Каждый раз, когда он неотвратимо пытался оборвать ее жизнь – и _свою_ жизнь, как выяснилось, тоже – совершенно не подозревая о последствиях.

«Да», - тяжело признает он. – «Это было… большим упущением с моей стороны». – Таким же большим, как и боль, с которой он это произносил. – «Я не понимал некоторые важные моменты нашей… связи».

Девчонка кажется еще более растерянной.

«Гарри», - вздыхает Темный Лорд. – «Я не бросаю слов на ветер, когда обещаю тебе: никто здесь не причинит тебя вреда».

Она дергается при звуке своего имени. Кажется, его неоднозначные попытки все объяснить только испугали ее еще больше. Она все так же настороженна и неподвижна, будто ждет, что он ударит ее.

«Наша связь», - эхом повторяет она. – «Почему? Что в ней такого важного?»

Он тщательно ее изучает. «Ты никогда не задумывалась, Гарри, - медленно начинает он, и для него не прошли незамеченными мурашки, побежавшие по ее рукам, стоило ему назвать ее имя, - почему твой шрам болит, стоит мне разозлиться? Почему ты можешь говорить на парселтанге – на древнем языке, знание которого передается только потомкам Салазара Слизерина?»

Она медленно качает головой.

«Нас связывают узы, Гарри, - объясняет он, – созданные в тот роковой Хэллоуин. Вот почему ты умеешь говорить со змеями, когда я – последний живой потомок Слизерина. Вот почему ты чувствуешь мои эмоции, а я – твои».

«И… из-за этих уз… ты обещаешь не вредить мне?» - ее брови поднялись настолько, что почти слились с огненной челкой.

Он продолжает задумчиво на нее смотреть. В его глазах Гарри замечает вспышку эмоции, которую она не может определить. «Да», - медленно произносит он. – «Именно поэтому».

Он снова дотрагивается до ее руки, и она не сопротивляется. Проводит длинными скелетообразными пальцами по тонкому шраму на запястье. До него внезапно доходит очень простая мысль: она теперь принадлежит ему. А он всегда очень ревностно относился к тем немногим вещам, которые мог назвать своими.

«И что конкретно это значит?» - Гарри запнулась, закусывая нижнюю губу. – «В смысле, наша связь».

Он отрывается от созерцания бледной руки и смотрит прямо в ее горящие глаза, такие же яркие и неумолимые, как и смертельное проклятие. Том Риддл всегда был коллекционером прекрасных и редких вещей, но он и представить не мог, что когда-нибудь будет обладать чем-то настолько же совершенным, как она.

«Это значит, что ты моя».

* * *

Темный Лорд нечасто разделяет трапезу с другими людьми.

А когда это все-таки происходит, компанию ему редко составляют маленькие наглые девчонки.

Гарри неловко отодвигает тарелку, тихо обнаруживая свое присутствие рядом с ним. Кажется, она наконец наелась – только после третьей или четвертой порции. Он не винит ее – из воспоминаний, вытащенных из памяти девчонки, можно понять, как нечасто ей доводилось получать хотя бы одну.

Она не сказала ни слова после того, как он заявил, что она теперь его, и, кажется, вовсе не собиралась разрушать это своеобразное заклятие немоты. Как он понял из ее воспоминаний, такое поведение для нее крайне нетипично. У Гарри Поттер есть всего два состояния: а)безразлично-тихое и б)решительно настроенное и невероятно громкое. Сейчас она не пребывала ни в одном из них.

Гарри с громким стуком откладывает вилку и поворачивается к нему с огромными искрящимися глазами. Он заворожен их цветом, переливающимся в ярком солнечном свете, ровно в той же степени, как и фактом, что она способна смотреть прямо ему в глаза: он может насчитать только пару таких храбрецов, и все они – его худшие враги. Глаза горят зеленью, которая легко могла бы убить его, будь он хоть немного неосторожен – они как глубочайшая черная магия, как _Авада Кедавра_.

«Я хочу домой», - вырывается из ее рта, резко и быстро.

Он смотрит на нее с некоторой апатией. Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы полностью понять сказанное – слова так сливаются друг с другом, что кажутся сплошной мешаниной из гласных и согласных. Ее губы шевелятся. Кажется, она еще что-то говорит.

«В Хогвартс, - уточняет девчонка, а затем выпаливает на одном дыхании, - я хочу обратно в школу!»

Темный Лорд просто не может найти слов, оторопев от недоверия. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз хоть кто-то смел повышать на него голос.

«Пожалуйста».

Вот это обычно очень ободряет. Он всегда был неравнодушен к мольбам, что правда, то правда. Он наслаждается властью, которая заставляет людей склоняться перед ним, превращая их в ничто; когда все, что им остается – умолять о своей никчемной жизни. Но почему-то именно ее мольба не заставляет чувствовать даже отдаленно привычных эмоций.

«Я верну тебя, когда придет время», - наконец отвечает он.

Если быть до конца честным, у него совершенно нет причин держать ее здесь. Он сам понятия не имел, что побудило его оставить ее; какая сила заставила его лишние пять минут обыскивать обветшалый дом в поисках подходящей для девчонки комнаты; взмахнуть палочкой и убрать всю пыль и плесень, включить свет, наколдовать подушки, одеяло и маленькое желтое платье.

Почему он вообще прилагал какие-либо усилия.

«Оу», - ответила Гарри, интонация намекала на поражение. – «Ну ладно».

У нее на языке явно вертелся не один вопрос, но она предпочла просто уткнуться взглядом в тарелку.

Гарри честно попыталась быть чуть менее назойливой, решив отвлечься и устроив что-то вроде марафона, гоняя яйца по тарелке. Бегущие яйца. Хах. Глазунья. На некоторое время ее это отвлекло.

Темный Лорд внезапно поднялся из кресла, тем самым вырвав ее из задумчивости. Он резко развернулся, не давая ей никакого объяснения, и черной тенью выскользнул в коридор. Гарри все так же продолжала сидеть над тарелкой; она понятия не имела, следует ли ей идти за ним или оставаться здесь.

В конце концов, если Темный Лорд хотел бы, чтобы она следовала за ним… Она бы уже это поняла. Он явно не тот человек, который любит, когда его заставляют ждать.

Гарри вздыхает, безразличным взглядом обводит комнату. Она выглядит точно такой же заброшенной, как и остальной дом; пыль плавно кружится в мягком свете, солнечные лучи лениво скользят по деревянному полу. Сначала девочку привлекают причудливые тени, а затем и старинное кресло у окна. Оно слишком большое для нее. Гарри забирается в кресло с ногами и задумчиво смотрит в окно. Стекло давно заволокло серой грязноватой дымкой, по краям расползались темные разводы, из углов ползли глубокие трещины. Гарри казалось, она может различить часть сада, видит линию горизонта вдали. Солнце такое приветливое и согревающее, и вот Гарри уже тихонько дремлет, не замечая ничего вокруг.

Она понятия не имела, сколько просидела, свернувшись в кресле, но к тому времени, как Темный Лорд вернулся в столовую, тени на полу сгустились и удлинились.

Он уже хотел разбудить ее, но резко передумал. Может, так даже будет легче. По крайней мере, она не будет задавать сложных вопросов. Солнечные лучи мягко освещают юное лицо; она продолжает дремать, не подозревая или же просто не беспокоясь о Темном Лорде, нависшем над ней; сама смерть, несущая погибель всем вокруг.

На всякий случай он накладывает на нее сонные чары и протягивает руку. Рыжие волосы разметались по плечам; он легонько смахивает их – они намного мягче, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд, - и крепко сжимает ее плечо для аппарации.

Спустя мгновение он уже стоит у главных ворот Хогвартса – картина, которую он не видел долгие десятилетия.

Темный Лорд не тратит время на бессмысленное восхищение окружающим видом и молча кладет девчонку на траву. В такую погоду желтое платье будет непоправимо испорчено грязью. Гарри неразборчиво что-то бормочет, ворочаясь в его объятьях.

С большой неохотой Темный Лорд отступает и разворачивается прочь, пока желание снова украсть ее не победило.

***

Когда Гарри мысленно возвращается ко дню, проведенному с Темным Лордом, ей кажется, что она все выдумала.

Произошедшее было настолько абсурдным, что она даже не могла подобрать слов, чтобы описать все, что творилось после кладбища, - и потому Гарри предпочла вовсе не говорить ничего. Учителя суетились над ней, проводили в больничное крыло, где обрушили на нее бесконечный поток вопросов, которые она все равно не могла слышать. Гарри будто оказалась на дне бассейна, и все звуки долетали сквозь плотную толщу воды.

Уже после от нее отстали – когда стало ясно, что Гарри совершенно неспособна отвечать, мадам Помфри предположила, что девочка была в шоке. Дополнительное внимание только вредило, и она попросту выгнала всех из больничного крыла. Только профессор Снейп задержался, со странным нечитаемым выражением на лице. Гарри показалось, что он злится. На нее? Конечно, он никогда особо не был в восторге от ее персоны. За все время пребывания Гарри в Хогвартсе мрачный профессор зельеварения старался избегать ее любой ценой. Гарри случайно поймала его взгляд. Он вздрогнул, а затем развернулся и резко вышел из больничного крыла следом за другими учителями. Мадам Помфри железно держит свое слово и больше никого не подпускает к Гарри.

Гарри была этому только рада. Она понятия не имела, как ответит на все вопросы преподавателей, не упоминая, что она спала в кровати, наколдованной Темным Лордом, и сидела в залитой солнцем столовой, распивая с ним чай.

Она не знала, чего ожидала от убийцы ее родителей: Волдеморт представлялся ей как странное сочетание графа Дракулы и мальчика из дневника. Однако подобный портрет имел мало общего с реальностью. Правда в том, что Гарри не понимала до конца, что же он за человек. Он не дал ей достаточно фактов, чтобы сложить о нем полное впечатление.

Но она не выдумала все произошедшее. На запястье все еще оставалась тонкая, едва заметная полоска, где исцеляющее заклинание Темного Лорда затянуло рану. Гарри аккуратно дотрагивается до шрама на руке.

Нет, это был не сон.

Но не сказать, что ее настоящие сны вовсе не касаются Волдеморта.

Гарри наконец разрешили вернуться в Гриффиндорскую Башню, и она облегченно выдохнула, когда зашла в спальню и обнаружила, что все ее обитательницы уже спят. Отвечать на их вопросы она хочет еще меньше, чем на вопросы профессоров.

И когда Гарри наконец касается головой такой знакомой подушки, зарывается носом в простыни, ее глаза слипаются, а мир взрывается водоворотом красок.

_Она видит маленького мальчика, сидящего в траве. Серое с проблесками небо калейдоскопными всполохами освещает землю, фигуру мальчика, его бледное лицо и острые коленки._

_В руках мальчик держит желудь, рассеянно поглаживая его гладкую сторону, наблюдая за группой детей на расстоянии; вокруг него водоворот неразличимых цветов, редкие вспышки смеха вдали, тонкая изморозь на кромке загорающегося дня._

_И воздух пропитан давящим ощущением полнейшего одиночества._

Когда утром Гарри просыпается, в ее глазах залегли тени чужой горечи.

* * *

Седрик официально выиграл Турнир Трех Волшебников, и Гарри просто рада, что теперь все позади. Она испытывала ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение от того, что додумалась толкнуть Седрика к кубку на кладбище. В обратном случае она бы в жизни не смогла объяснить свое исчезновение с Темным Лордом. Не говоря уже о том, что вряд ли Диггори вообще дожил бы до момента ее исчезновения.

Седрик, как и все остальные, был сильно встревожен ее почти суточным отсутствием. Гарри отклонила немало вопросов, прежде чем смогла придумать хотя бы подобие связной истории.

«Я немногое помню», - уклончиво рассказывала она. – «Я бежала… и бежала… В какой-то момент остановилась и, кажется, упала. Но очнулась уже в больничном крыле! Профессор Макгонагалл сказала, что они нашли меня у ворот школы».

Седрик нахмуривается.

«А, ммм…» - Он сильно бледнеет. - «А как же Тот-кого…?»

«Волдеморт?» - уточняет Гарри, выгибая бровь.

«Да, он». – Седрик понижает голос. – «Что произошло? Он правда вернулся?»

Гарри пожимает плечами.

Этим утром Фадж самолично забрал ее с первого урока, настаивая на том, чтобы она подробнейшим образом рассказала обо всем, что помнит. Гарри была честна во всем, что касалось кубка и кладбища; о собрании Пожирателей смерти, о возрождении Темного Лорда. Фадж всем своим видом показывал, что не верит ни слову, – он потратил большую часть утра, отрицая все ею сказанное и называя ее бредящей маленькой девочкой, возможно, получившей серьезное сотрясение.

В любом другом случае Гарри бы серьезно обиделась; она могла быть кем угодно, но не лгуньей. Но сейчас она не могла рассказать министру реальную историю. В основном, потому что не могла предугадать реакцию на странные действия Темного Лорда. Ну вот как бы она объяснила, что после того как Темный Лорд воскрес и морально подавил своих же сторонников, он привел ее в свой дом и наколдовал ей платье? Нет уж, пусть лучше Фадж верит в то, во что хочет верить.

«Полагаю, это так».

«Фадж мне не верит», - насупился Седрик. – «Я сказал ему правду! Но он не слушал. Кажется, он уверен, что я просто все выдумываю».

«Да пусть думает, что хочет», - отмахнулась Гарри. – «Мы знаем, что произошло на самом деле. И друзья нам поверят. Предупреди всех, кого сможешь. Я уверена, Волдеморт… - Седрика передернуло -… рано или поздно явит себя, и Фадж не сможет и дальше все отрицать».

«Ты права», - капитулировал Седрик, но на его лице читалась досада. – «Просто… хотел бы я хоть как-нибудь помочь».

Хотела бы Гарри сказать то же самое. Но она не могла собрать в кулак свое негодование и злость, мысли все еще путались в сомнениях по поводу произошедшего. Так что она просто молча кивает.

Остальная часть дня прошла как в тумане. Пара гриффиндорцев попыталась выразить Гарри свое беспокойство (и любопытство). Она уклонялась от их настороженных взглядов, находила оправдания, чтобы поскорее уйти, или просто благодарила и отказывалась добавлять еще что-либо. Она знала, чего они все от нее хотят. Но Гарри не могла заставить себя рассказать все даже Рону и Гермионе, своим лучшим друзьям. В их взглядах беспокойства больше, чем у всех остальных гриффиндорцев, вместе взятых: они единственные, кто знает хотя бы частичку правды. Правды о том, какого это, – столкнуться лицом к лицу с Волдемортом.

Но она не может рассказать им всего.

Учебный год вяло движется к завершению – ничего особо примечательного не происходит, не считая прощания с иностранными гостями. Но никто по-настоящему не воодушевлен этим событием, как и последовавшим за ним праздничным пиром. Тень мрачного предчувствия нависла над студентами – ясно, что они в какой-то степени поверили Седрику. Он пуффендуец, ему незачем врать, и как бы Фадж ни хотел этого отрицать, но события последнего испытания Турнира действительно произошли, и они были слишком неоднозначны, чтобы просто замять всю шумиху.

Гарри не особо рвется принять сторону Седрика, но и не пытается опровергнуть его слова. Когда группка студентов вылавливает ее в коридоре, чтобы тихим шепотом спросить, что же на самом деле произошло (а спрашивают они с завидной постоянностью, и иногда не таким уж шепотом), Гарри соглашается с Седриком, что кладбище действительно было, но не проливает свет на дальнейшие события.

Труднее подавить волну слухов в СМИ. Седрик и его отец хорошо известны британскому магическому сообществу, у них отличная незапятнанная репутация. Попытаться оклеветать их осталось для Фаджа той еще задачей до самого конца учебного года. Надо отдать ему должное, пытался он с завидным упорством. Также доставалось и Гарри, хотя она и не бросала вызов его заявлениям.

После очередного тяжелого дня Гарри с облегчением запрыгивает в кровать и поскорее задергивает полог, чтобы Гермиона не смогла учинить ей еще один допрос. Подруга не имела ввиду ничего плохого – и Гарри на самом деле очень бы обрадовалась такому терпеливому и внимательному слушателю, как Гермиона, если бы она смогла найти в себе слова или хотя бы силы рассказать о встрече с Темным Лордом. Гарри-то и себе с трудом во всем признавалась.

Гарри поскорее закрывает глаза и падает в беспокойный сон.

Мальчик все еще там, такой маленький и хрупкий, – кажется, его легко могло унести утренним ветром. У него большие глаза с постоянным выражением неуверенности где-то в глубине; он смотрит вверх, на увядающее небо, на предгрозовые тучи, вот-вот готовые разразиться ливнем. Его одиночество оседает где-то в сердце Гарри, его печаль сдавливает ей ребра. Он ожесточен и озлоблен, и вместе с тем он ужасно одинок. Он не понимает сам себя, окружающий мир понимает его еще меньше. Для него здесь нет ни капли утешения.

Он бродит по унылым коридорам бесплотным призраком, и только горящие темно-серые глаза напоминают о его человечности. Другие дети проносятся мимо него, уставшие взрослые его не замечают – никто не обращает внимание на маленького сироту, бесцельно бродящего по приюту. Другие мальчики его возраста играют с мелкими камешками во дворе. Он хочет присоединиться к ним, но горький опыт научил его, что лучше держаться на расстоянии. Они не будут ему рады.

Гарри резко просыпается. Глаза влажные и блестят от слез.

**4.**

Этим летом Гарри не попадает на Тисовую улицу.

Хогвартс-экспресс прибывает на вокзал Кингс-Кросс неожиданно быстро, резко прерывая их путешествие. Все, чего Гарри страстно желает сейчас, - забиться под сиденья и просто остаться там до сентября. Все, что угодно, любая альтернатива была лучше, чем Тисовая улица. Турнир не оставил после себя ничего, помимо причудливых воспоминаний и еще более тревожных снов, и представлялся событием из прошлой жизни. Гарри казалось, что все это происходило не с ней, что это просто чья-то невероятная история, шепотом рассказанная ей на ухо в тишине глубокой ночи.

Гарри устало проводит рукой по лицу, проснувшись от резкой остановки поезда.

Может, все эти воспоминания и могли ей привидеться, вот только маленький мальчик-сирота все так же продолжает преследовать ее в снах.

Гарри смаргивает остатки дремоты и выходит в коридор, следуя за громким невозмутимым голосом Рона. Они сталкиваются с близнецами в тамбуре и затем всей толпой вываливаются на платформу девять и три четверти.

Гарри вдруг хватается за покалывающий шрам. Ощущение хоть и внезапное, но не сказать, что неприятное. Друзья не замечают странного жеста: Гермиона поскорее зарывается в объятия матери, а Рон, хоть и громко протестует, пока близнецы пересказывают родителям все его выходки за учебный год, заметно краснеет и льнет к обнимающей руке отца. Трогательная сцена заставляет сердце Гарри сжаться от одиночества, которое она не испытывала уже довольно давно. У нее нет родителей, чтобы радостно обниматься с ними после годовой разлуки; нет дома, куда можно вернуться после долгого отсутствия.

Нечто на расстоянии приковывает ее взгляд: густой туман клубится на краю платформы, однако в нем можно заметить очертания застывшей фигуры.

Человек кажется Гарри знакомым, хоть она не видела его ни разу в жизни.

Ноги сами несут ее по платформе, не обращая внимания ни на вопли разума, что Дурсли, скорее всего, уже сильно раздражены ожиданием на парковке, ни на громко бьющееся сердце.

Гарри нерешительно останавливается перед ним. Пронзительные темно-серые глаза сверкают на невероятно красивом лице; в изломе бровей – жесткая решительность, но в очертаниях губ и острого подбородка – отстраненная холодность.

«Том», - кивает Гарри, потому что никем другим он быть не может.

«Гарри», - кивает тот в ответ в знак приветствия.

Она хочет спросить его, что он здесь делает. Вопрос был бы вполне разумен: это Хогвартс-экспресс, и Гарри уверена, что абсолютно каждый находящийся здесь кинулся бы прочь с воплями ужаса, стоило бы им узнать, кому принадлежит это красивое лицо. Но она просто молча смотрит не него. Он смотрит на нее в ответ с нечитаемым выражением.

Внезапно до нее доходит.

Есть только одна логическая причина для его присутствия здесь.

Гарри крепче сжимает ручку чемодана. «Куда мы направляемся?»

Он молча протягивает ей руку –

И она берется за нее без колебаний.

**23.**

Он каждый раз чувствует смутное беспокойство, когда не видит ее рядом.

Темный Лорд уже привык к внутреннему содроганию, когда Гарри нет поблизости, - целых полгода они были разделены расстоянием в сотни километров. И в эти долгие месяцы единственным утешением для него были мягкие удары сердца по его холодным ребрам – ее сердца, как он однажды понял; он чувствовал его как свое собственное, благодаря маленькому кусочку души, связывающему их вместе. Но сейчас лето, впереди длинные, не омраченные разлукой месяцы, принадлежащие только им двоим, и он чувствует тревогу, когда оборачивается и замечает лишь ее таинственное отсутствие.

Найти Гарри совсем несложно. Он обходит усадьбу, сворачивает с дорожки, ведущей к кладбищу.

Она застыла каменным изваянием посреди лужайки, глядя на темное предгрозовое небо, будто ждет, что само время, сама вечность явит себя.

Должно быть, она почувствовала его приближение - слегка обернулась, разоружая его одним-единственным брошенным через плечо взглядом яркой зелени из-под огненной пряди волос; лицо бледное, почти фарфоровое, и будто освещается изнутри полуприглушенным сиянием.

Подол платья спадает неравномерно, едва-едва прикрывая коленки. Оно уже коротковато. Этот факт напоминает ему о ее скоротечном, кратковременном существовании, о непостоянном присутствии, приходящем на время и тут же уходящим вновь. Это его платье. Желтая легчайшая материя, которую он с такой неохотой наколдовал. Как что-то настолько незначительное внезапно заняло такое важное место в его жизни?

Гарри еще вырастет и вытянется, хотя ее кожа так и сияет юностью и молодостью. Эта юность, непосредственность – в острых коленках, в выпирающих ключицах. Во всем, что он так в ней любил. Но это по-юношески наивное лицо уже меняется, с каждым днем в нем проступают все новые черты.

И хотя сейчас она кажется вне времени, однажды ей тоже придется уйти, и эта мысль покрывает его внутренние органы налетом инея. Смерть обернет свои холодные руки вокруг нее, заберется в эти горящие глаза, застынет в уголках губ и утянет ее в печальную вечность, оставляя Темного Лорда в гордом одиночестве.

От этой мысли его накрывает волной ужаса.

**5.**

Лето продолжает неспешно катиться все дальше и дальше, принося с собой невыносимую жару, испепеляющую все живое. В Риддл-мэноре нет кондиционера – единственной вещи с Тисовой улицы, по которой она действительно скучает, - и Гарри проводит долгие ленивые часы, бездельничая, пока духота нестерпимо давит на нее. Для нее остается загадкой, как Волдеморт выносит такую жару, – скорее всего, благодаря каким-нибудь чарам, которым он вряд ли ее научит. Хотя у нее и не было возможности спросить – с начала лета она не видела поблизости даже тени Темного Лорда.

Гарри замирает.

Он скорее всего занят… ну, чем там обычно заняты Темные Лорды? Гарри не уверена, что хочет знать точный ответ.

Так что она слоняется без дела по своей спальне или по другим, более прохладным комнатам мэнора, исследует пыльные коридоры и залитые солнцем залы, или же выходит во двор, пытаясь спастись от жары под тенью развесистой ивы. Иногда компанию ей составляет Нагайна, когда она не нужна Волдеморту. Не сказать, что с огромной змеёй очень интересно или очень весело, но это хоть что-то, учитывая, что до этого Гарри в принципе не с кем было проводить летние каникулы. И это лето в любом случае было бесконечно лучше, чем любое другое лето на Тисовой улице.

Солнце уже медленно скрывается за горизонтом, окрашивая небо в кроваво-красный, когда Гарри возвращается в дом. Жара наконец спала, и двор теперь освещен маленькими яркими всполохами светлячков. В кабинете горит свет, где Гарри и находит Волдеморта, полностью погруженного в огромный, пыльный и довольно агрессивный книжный том. Тот так и норовит оттяпать Темному Лорду руку, и тот постоянно отмахивается от кровожадной книжки.

Гарри сомневается, нужно ли ей стучать, - как она уже поняла по опыту, Волдеморт всегда знает, где она находится, и не будет сильно удивлен ее появлением. И хотя он никогда не выказывал недовольства, Гарри не совсем уверена, насколько ее присутствие предпочтительно.

Наконец она задавливает в себе сомнения и проходит к книжным полкам, вглядываясь в непонятные названия книг, ровным строем занимающие пространство от пола до потолка. Гарри нервно складывает руки за спиной, переминаясь на пальцах ног, и резко выпаливает: «Мне нужны новые туфли».

Он отрывается от книги, на лице ноль эмоций.

Это правда, хотя Гарри и может в частном порядке признать, что она самым вопиющим образом пропустила всю логически обоснованную часть, подводящую к данному заявлению.

Но она долго думала о своем пребывании здесь и о том, что ей разрешено и что запрещено делать. Тетя Петунья всегда была предельно строга и прямолинейна в том, что Гарри могла и не могла делать, что она могла и не могла носить, что ей есть (если ей было разрешено есть в принципе) и куда ходить. У Волдеморта правил же не было вообще. А сандалии Гарри развалились еще в первую неделю каникул, и с тех пор она бегала босиком, хотя это становилось все более неприличным, да и затруднительным, ведь когда ее не убивала жара, лил непроглядный дождь, и ходить по отвратительно плюхающей грязи было довольно неприятно.

«В смысле, - слегка покраснела Гарри, - мне нужно в город, чтобы купить новые туфли. Могу я туда пойти?»

«Я тебя здесь не держу», - отстраненно отвечает Волдеморт и возвращается к древнему тексту. Книга пытается откусить ему руку, и он снова отмахивается от нее.

«Точно», - слегка запинается Гарри. Это непохоже на согласие или несогласие. Это вообще ни на что не похоже.

Как обычно.

«Ладно, - медленно протягивает Гарри, словно пробует воду в холодном летнем пруду, - тогда завтра схожу в город вниз по склону».

Ее слова были встречены с холодным равнодушием.

Гарри задумчиво поджимает губы, разворачивается и выходит из кабинета. Что ж, похоже, нет смысла спрашивать разрешения – он бы в любом случае никак на него не отреагировал. По мере раздумывания ее опасения кажутся все более и более глупыми. Он же Темный Лорд. У него явно есть дела поважнее, чем указывать маленькой девчонке, что ей можно и нельзя делать.

Или, возможно, он просто не знает, как. Или же опасается, что она будет игнорировать каждое правило, которое он установит. Том Риддл из ее снов был бы раздражен любой попыткой указывать ему, что делать, - и у него есть на то причины. Люди, имеющие хоть какую-либо власть над ним, определенно являются серьезными причинами для беспокойства.

Вернувшись в спальню, Гарри пытается мысленно объединить в одну личность мальчика из ее снов и холодного мужчину в кабинете.

Получается у нее не очень успешно.

* * *

Когда утром Гарри просыпается, первым делом она видит туго набитый мешочек с маггловскими деньгами, лежащий на подушке.

* * *

_«Сегодня я собираюсь в маггловский город»_ , - тихо сообщает Гарри Нагайне, будто это секрет.

Нагайна, возможно, не совсем ее поняла, но удовлетворенно зашипела. Гарри кажется, что змея за нее рада.

Нагайна покачивает головой на прощание, когда Гарри доходит до края заросшей лужайки Риддл-мэнора, и скрывается в густой траве, исчезая из виду.

Гарри критично осматривает себя. Сегодня на ней один из четырех ее нарядов, состоящий из джинсовых шорт, уже слишком коротких для нее, и огромной старой майки Дадли с эмблемой незнакомой Гарри футбольной команды. Она идет босиком. Гарри с удовлетворенной улыбкой представляет возмущение тети Петуньи и других почтенных жительниц Тисовой улицы, заявись она в таком виде в магазин типа Теско.

Эта мысль поднимает ей настроение, пока Гарри спускается по грунтовой дороге, ведущей в город. Во всяком случае, Гарри кажется, что эта дорога ведет в город, потому как никакой другой поблизости не наблюдается, и она просто надеется, что выбрала правильное направление.

Спустя некоторое время пыльная дорога переходит в асфальтированную трассу, и Гарри развлекается тем, что пытается на носочках пройтись по бордюру. Не сказать, что это сильно помогло убить время.

Спустя бесконечное количество минут и такое же бесконечное количество попыток Гарри споткнуться и разбить коленки, за спиной слышится нарастающий гул подъезжающей машины, и вот потрепанный пыльный грузовичок останавливается параллельно с девочкой.

Водитель опустил боковое стекло, и перед Гарри предстала внушительных размеров белоснежная борода и то, что по идее должно быть бровями.

«Хэй, девчушка!» - поприветствовали брови с легким ирландским акцентом. – «Поблизости нет места, куда могла бы пешком добраться маленькая мисс».

«Нет?» - уточнила Гарри, склонив голову набок. – «Видите ли, я пытаюсь попасть в соседний город…»

«Блэкбёрн?» - перебивают брови.

«Точно», - поспешно кивает Гарри.

Старик нахмурился. Ну или Гарри кажется, что он нахмурился. За бровями и бородой особо не различишь.

«Запрыгивай. Так ты доберешься туда только к вечеру.

Гарри смутно вспоминает, что ее вроде как предупреждали, что не следует садиться в машину с незнакомцами. Но когда она припоминает все самые важные моменты за последние пять лет, то понимает, что, в общем-то, вся ее жизнь состоит из того, чтобы следовать за странными незнакомцами в странные места.

Грузовичок неторопливо покачивается в разные стороны, приглушенно играет радио Би-би-си, в салоне ощутимо пахнет курицей и сигаретами. Поездка кажется Гарри довольно приятной, хотя ни одна песня по радио ей не знакома. Постепенно к ним присоединяется все больше машин, выезжающих на главную дорогу с маленьких извилистых съездов. Гарри оцепенело рассматривает городской пейзаж, дорожные знаки и уличные фонари, пытаясь сопоставить то, что она видит сейчас, с тем, что ее окружало еще пару часов назад.

Так странно, что настолько разные миры могут существовать настолько близко друг к другу.

«Куда именно в Блэкбёрне тебе нужно?» - уточняют брови.

Гарри пожимает плечами.

«Азда?»

Именно там тетя Петунья обычно покупала ей одежду. Поход за одеждой не был для Гарри каким-то особенным событием – обычно тетя просто хватала самую дешевую вещь, какую только могла найти, не заботясь о том, подходит она по размеру или нет. Почти бездумно Гарри выпаливает: «Дэбенхэм, есть тут такой магазин?»

Старик ничего не ответил. Гарри кажется, что он вот-вот засмеется. Тетя Петунья определенно засмеялась бы, если бы Гарри попросила отвести ее в такой роскошный магазин. Ну то есть сначала она бы засмеялась, а потом покраснела от ярости и, возможно, замахнулась бы на племянницу кухонной лопаткой.

Старик вскоре подъезжает к бесконечной череде магазинов. Гарри внезапно чувствует тревогу – очень сильную тревогу – и ощущает себя словно недостаточно одетой. Вдоль витрин гуляют девочки ее возраста, в модных маггловских нарядах, идущие под ручку с мальчиками или же сбившиеся в одну хихикающую стайку. Гарри ощущает себя еще более оторванной от них, чем обычно. Однако она не особо обращает на них внимания – ее больше интересует огромное стеклянное здание, нависающее над ней. Гарри не забывает горячо поблагодарить старого ирландца за то, что свернул со своего маршрута, чтобы подбросить ее. Старик улыбается (или ей кажется, что он улыбается), сердечно машет рукой на прощание и уезжает, оставив Гарри одну стоять босиком напротив фешенебельного универмага.

* * *

По прошествии четырех часов и половины потраченных денег у Гарри наконец есть идеальные летние туфли.

И не только они.

* * *

Темный Лорд Волдеморт кажется размытым призраком в тени старинного развесистого дуба. Он мог бы быть лишь игрой ее воображения, едва заметной фигурой в темноте, из которой он сам будто бы полностью соткан, если бы Гарри не почувствовала его присутствие в ту же секунду, как вышла из дверей магазина. Может, Гарри и следовало испугаться его внезапного появления – вот только ее уже давно не удивлял тот факт, что Темный Лорд всегда в курсе, где она находится.

И точно так же ее не удивляло понимание того, что она, кажется, разделяет эту жутковатую способность.

Гарри медленно направляется к клубящемуся сгустку теней. Волшебство покалывает обнаженную кожу, по мере того как она подходит к Темному Лорду – переходя из одного мира в другой.

«Ты готова?» - спрашивает он тоном, никак не намекающим на эмоцию. Однако при этом кидает кривоватую презрительную усмешку в сторону оживленной маггловской толпы. Честно говоря, Гарри сильно удивлена, что он еще не спалил дотла всю улицу.

Гарри перехватывает поудобнее многочисленные пакеты и утвердительно кивает. Он мягко берет ее за плечо…

…И вот так начинается ее первая аппарация.

Когда она закончилась, Гарри твердо обещает себе больше никогда в жизни не пытаться аппарировать.

Темный Лорд отпускает ее сразу же, как перед ними появляются очертания старинного дома; он стремительно заходит внутрь, не оборачиваясь. Гарри, пытающейся балансировать с огромными пакетами в обеих руках, не остается ничего, кроме как следовать за ним.

Он резко замирает посреди вестибюля, и Гарри чуть не врезается в него, пока пытается протиснуться сквозь двери. Она моргает в растерянности. Секундочку, он что, ждал ее? Темный Лорд кидает странный взгляд на все ее свертки, и на лице у него нарисовывается что-то, что Гарри принимает за снисходительность. От одного его взмаха палочкой пакеты мягко выскальзывают у нее из рук и неторопливо плывут вверх по лестнице, предположительно, в ее комнату. Гарри провожает их взглядом за угол, раздумывая, что делать дальше.

Она неохотно поворачивается в сторону Темного Лорда, уткнувшись взглядом в пол и нервно постукивая носком по паркету. «Эээм, спасибо, - медленно протягивает она, кидая мимолетный взгляд на темную бездвижную фигуру, - за одежду и ээээ, за то, что подбросил меня. Тебе необязательно было это делать».

«Если бы я этого не сделал, тебе бы пришлось всю ночь добираться обратно».

Гарри неопределенно повела плечами.

«Несомненно, весьма опасное путешествие». - Его глаза сужаются, словно ему в голову только что пришла мысль. – «Посоветуйся со мной, прежде чем решишь предпринять еще одно».

Гарри кивает. «Хорошо». Это первое правило, которое он установил с момента ее появления здесь. Она мысленно спрашивает себя, в чем смысл. Он мог бы придумать тысячу запретов – почему вдруг именно этот?

Волдеморт резко разворачивается и растворяется в темноте коридора, фигура такая же мрачная и размытая, как и дрожащие тени на стенах.

Он не дает ей никакого знака следовать за ним, так что Гарри просто смотрит на растворяющуюся фигуру со странным выражением на лице. Спустя некоторое время она резко трясет головой, словно очнувшись, и идет в _свою_ комнату. Эта мысль заставляет ее резко остановиться.

Раньше у нее никогда не было собственной комнаты.

У нее был чулан под лестницей и маленькая комнатушка, битком набитая не ее игрушками. У нее никогда не было места, которое она могла бы назвать по-настоящему своим. Гарри заходит в спальню. Интерьер не слишком изменился: в углах комнаты скопилась пыль, которую Гарри все никак не может убрать оттуда; тяжелые портьеры кое-где окутаны паутиной, из-за них едва пробивается приглушенный свет закатного солнца. Кровать смята и не заправлена, потому что тут нет тети Петуньи, чтобы отругать ее за беспорядок.

Взгляд Гарри останавливается на пакетах, аккуратно сложенных в центре комнаты. Один за другим Гарри достает предметы одежды и аккуратно складывает в ящики старинного комода; ставит новые туфли рядом с кроватью. А затем она вдруг понимает, что убирает всю комнату: оттаскивает школьный чемодан в угол, распахивает тяжелые портьеры, чтобы открыть окно, сдвигает комод к дальней стене.

За спиной раздается тихий шорох. Гарри оборачивается и видит любимую белоснежную сову, сидящую на подоконнике и с любопытством рассматривающую хозяйку.

Гарри улыбается, раскладывая самые драгоценные вещи на прикроватном столике. Книга, подаренная Гермионой, перо от Рона, потускневшее кольцо и небольшая красная лента от упаковки драже Берти Боттс – ее первая покупка в магическом мире.

«Привет». – Гарри заканчивает расстановку и запрыгивает на подоконник. Сова приветливо ухает в ответ и тянется к руке хозяйки. «Где ты была?» - спрашивает девочка, поглаживая белоснежные перья. Букля, конечно же, не отвечает. Гарри задумчиво смотрит в окно, на стремительно темнеющий горизонт. За обветшалым Риддл-мэнором раскинулся огромный неизведанный мир. Гарри надеется, Букля исследует большую его часть.

Гарри продолжает поглаживать сову, мягко улыбаясь. «Тебе тут нравится, да?» - тихо шепчет она.

Букля склоняет голову и утвердительно ухает.

«Да», - соглашается Гарри. – «Мне тоже».

**6.**

Гарри видит Темного Лорда так редко, что он порой кажется ей привидением, на мгновение мелькающим в полутемном коридоре и тут же растворяющимся в тишине. Иногда в краткие моменты своего появления он мог рассказывать ей о связи между ними, и после этого Гарри часами сидела в библиотеке, обложившись пыльными томами, в попытках найти объяснение природе той нити, что связывает их вместе. Гарри не могла с той же уверенностью знать, где находится Темный Лорд, как он всегда знал ее местонахождение, но, когда его не было в доме, Гарри чувствовала некую пустоту.

Сейчас этого ощущения нет, так что он должен быть где-то поблизости.

Гарри никогда не спускается в подземелья, по большей части из-за страха, что она может там обнаружить. Волдеморт предупредил однажды, что ей не стоит бродить по подвалам, и Гарри не нужно повторять дважды.

Гарри нечасто видит Темного Лорда.

Но она часто замечает Тома Риддла.

Кажется, от него невозможно спрятаться, ни во сне, ни наяву. В часы бодрствования Гарри боковым зрением замечает в уголке глаз его тонкую фигуру; иногда ей кажется, что она видит его пробегающим мимо нее во дворе или свернувшимся калачиком в большом кресле в гостиной; его любопытные серые глаза наблюдают за ней, когда он вместе с Гарри лазает в густой траве в саду.

Гарри лениво бродит по дому, погруженная в свои мысли. Ноги сами несут ее во двор, освещенный сотней взметнувшихся в воздух светлячков. Летний вечерний воздух душный и влажный, так и липнет к коже, мелкими капельками оседает на ней.

Гарри падает на мягкую траву, глубоко вдыхает душистый аромат цветов и закрывает глаза. Перед ней тотчас предстает Том Риддл; окружающий его мир так непохож на ее собственную реальность. Маленький двор приюта заполонен сорняками, пробивающимися сквозь уныло-серый асфальт. Бетонная поверхность испещрена длинными царапинами разноцветных мелков – оставшиеся следы игр, в которые он никогда не будет играть. Том сидит один, окруженный коконом тишины. Его настолько переполняет злость, что Гарри временами становится страшно, - но он также поглощен и одиночеством. Гарри кажется, что сочетание именно этих двух эмоций создало темного призрака, бродившего сегодня по коридорам полуразваленного дома.

Должно быть, она задремала. Сцены перед ней сменяют друг друга стремительно; они слишком несвязны и мимолетны, чтобы уловить формы или звуки, но все до одной пропитаны горьким ощущением – ощущением печали, отчаяния и покинутости.

Эмоции настолько сильны, что вырывают ее из сна, оседают глубоко в душе, сдавливая все внутри.

Гарри резко встает, вскидывает палочку и, не задумываясь ни на секунду, едва различимо шепчет: " _Экспекто Патронум!"_

***

Высокий блондин падает на старинный деревянный пол, судорожно хватая ртом воздух.

Лорд Волдеморт коротко поморщился, чувствуя, как по венам бежит жгучее бешенство, распаляемое все сильнее после каждого Круциатуса. Жаль. Обычно они приводят его в гораздо лучшее расположение духа.

«Это недопустимо, Люциус».

«П-простите, м-мой Лорд». - Длинные светлые волосы, теперь потускневшие и безжизненные, падают на совершенно белое лицо, искажающееся все сильнее с каждой секундой проклятья. – «Но министр стал настоящим параноиком…»

«Я просил твоих оправданий?» - шипит Волдеморт, ярость неукротимым огнем горит в груди.

Он не мог спустить с рук даже такую мелкую ошибку. Пророчество первостепенно, и он должен заполучить его, любой ценой. Сейчас определить хотя бы примерное его расположение не представляется возможном, и это понимание злит его даже сильнее, чем обычно. Большая часть его слуг бесполезна: почти все они оказались изгоями в глазах общественности или же были осуждены в ходе судебного разбирательства. Все, но только не Люциус. Хитроумный скользкий Люциус. Но сейчас даже от него немного пользы.

«Нет», - слабо отвечает Малфой. – «Нет, мой Лорд».

«Встань».

Люциус медленно поднимается на трясущихся ногах.

«Ты вернешься в Министерство», - еще раз начинает Волдеморт. – «Наложи на кого-нибудь Империо, если понадобится, но получи доступ к комнате».

Люциус низко кланяется. «Да, мой Лорд».

«И постарайся не вызвать подозрений. Не надейся, что ты единственный мой человек в Министерстве. Если я услышу хоть слово о твоих интригах…»

Едва уловимое шуршание за спиной. Сквозь открытое окно до него доносится приглушенный скрип задней двери, мягкая поступь босых ног по гравию садовой дорожки. Волдеморт резко замирает. Он явственно слышит шепот ветра, развевающий ее волосы, ее прерывистое дыхание, столь отчетливое в тяжелой тишине гостиной. Он осознает, что, раз он может отсюда слышать ее, то и она способна с такого расстояния услышать его.

«Уверяю, результат тебе очень не понравится», - закончил Волдеморт гораздо более тихим голосом.

Малфой не замечает изменения, снова низко кланяясь. «Конечно, мой Лорд. Я не подведу вас снова».

Волдеморт усмехнулся. «Не обещай невозможного, Люциус».

Малфой слышит явный намек в голосе, кивает и поспешно аппарирует, оставляя Темного Лорда одного в мареве кружащихся пылинок. Он долго смотрит в пустоту комнаты, прежде чем поворачивается к окну. Как он и подозревал, Гарри резвится в саду, не подозревая о разыгравшейся неподалеку сцене. Ну, может, и не резвится, но все еще не имеет представления о происходящем вокруг. Она растянулась на траве посреди лужайки, абсолютно неподвижная. Светлячки мягко освещают юный профиль, блики света резко контрастируют с бледной кожей, создавая почти потустороннее свечение. Благодаря этому ему почти удается притвориться, что ее не существует – хотя бы в материальном мире. Но не в мире снов, где чужие воспоминания преследуют его каждую ночь.

Он смотрит на нее в тишине и еще раз задается вопросом, что она вообще здесь делает. Он мог бросить ее в подземелья, запереть в башне или в гринготтском хранилище, как поступил Том Риддл с остальными крестражами. Но такая развязка кажется совершенно неправильной и нелогичной. И совершенно правильным и естественным кажется его решение найти ее на платформе, натянуть фальшивую человеческую маску и вернуть ее сюда, к нему.

Гарри медленно пошевелилась.

Маленькая его часть, принадлежащая ей, трепетала где-то под ребрами. Он неохотно ощущает непонятные, не принадлежащие ему эмоции, расползающиеся внутри, как кислота: сожаление, угрызения совести, тоска – все то, что он не мог и не хотел понимать.

Платье мягко развевается на ветру. У нее теперь их достаточно, все разных цветов и с яркими рисунками, но ни одно из них не пользуется такой же любовью, как желто-лимонное платье. То самое, которое он наколдовал, и Темный Лорд совершенно не способен забыть об этом факте, каждый раз, когда видит легкую переливающуюся ткань. И даже когда не видит, эта мысль приходит к нему снова и снова, будто постоянное напоминание, что Гарри владеет чем-то большим, принадлежащим ему, чем просто летнее платье.

Он не слышит, как она произносит заклинание, хотя заклинание и само по себе беззвучно.

Белый холодный свет выходит из кончика палочки, образуя мерцающие звезды, танцующие с яркими светлячками: вокруг хрупкой фигуры формируется целая галактика, и она – ее незыблемый центр притяжения. Маленькие звезды дрейфуют вокруг нее, прежде чем начинают двигаться равномерно и слаженно, словно по ее указке, и сливаются в одну огромную форму, мерцающую неестественно ярким светом.

От этого вида у него перехватывает дыхание.

Патронус.

Наверное, он не должен быть так уж удивлен. Гарри уже дважды смогла одолеть его, и, хотя удача явно сыграла в том немалую роль, это все еще не самое легкое достижение. Но заклинанием патронуса очень сложно овладеть – не каждый взрослый волшебник способен на такое, включая самого Темного Лорда.

Олененок мягко бодает девочку рогами, словно пытаясь приободрить. Легкая улыбка появляется на губах Гарри, стоит ей прикоснуться к потустороннему мерцающему свету.

Как иронично, что она так легко колдует единственное заклинание, на которое не способен сильнейший волшебник в мире.

***

Холодный свет целительным бальзамом проливается на душу, смывая горечь и печаль хотя бы на некоторое время. Гарри понимает, что рано или поздно они вернутся, но сейчас ослепительное существо словно согревает ее изнутри, гонит кровь до самых кончиков оледеневших пальцев.

Гарри бездумно смотрит на светящегося олененка, палочка в руке неподвижна, но вдруг что-то заставляет ее обернуться. Ее внимание привлекает окно на втором этаже, где в тенях стоит едва различимая фигура.

Гарри моргает, и фигура тут же растворяется.

**21.**

Гарри поворачивается к нему, глаза такие яркие и живые. Они поглощают все: время, пространство, гравитацию. Однажды они уничтожат его, он знает это.

С немалой долей усталости он признается самому себе в том, что и так давно знал: он любит ее. И какая же это всеобъемлющая, печальная ирония. Он любит ее так, как любят темные, запретные вещи: втайне, где-то глубоко в душе, в тенях его естества. Да, Гарри погубит его. Но, несомненно, он уже погубил ее.

Он должен отвести взгляд. Но это невозможно; ее нельзя забыть и от нее нельзя оторваться. Ее лицо сейчас подобно тихой звездной ночи: такое же спокойное и умиротворенное. И, как всегда, когда эти светящиеся изумрудные глаза оборачиваются к нему, нечто бесконечное в них притягивает его.

Гарри берет его за руку. Ладошка маленькая и теплая.

Она ведет его куда-то. И хотя он не должен следовать за ней, он позволяет ей вести себя. Взгляд цепляется за их переплетенные пальцы. Его, длинные, тонкие, смертельно бледные; и ее, маленькие, изящные пальчики, перепачканные грязью – и жизнью. Они явно долго были на солнце, копались в земле, плескались в воде, перебирали траву. Ногти хаотично раскрашены в несочетающиеся цвета, словно она не могла выбрать, какой ей больше нравится, и потому использовала их все.

Они идут в сад. Солнце купает землю в мягких лучах, и в этом легком мареве он пытается сопоставить открывшийся вид с тем, что, как он помнил, было унылой плоской прогалиной. Нагайна тихо скользит в густой траве под ногами, пробираясь к огромным пышным кустам роз. Кажется, любимые цветы соседей перебрались из своих садов в небольшой закуток за Риддл-мэнором – или, скорее сказать, их оттуда украли. Он пытается представить, как Гарри пробирается к соседям-магглам, выкорчевывает целые кусты, утаскивает тяжеленные горшки и стремглав уносится со своей добычей обратно в Риддл-мэнор, в то время как он пытает невинных в подземельях особняка.

Он должен выдернуть руку из ее ладони. Еще нужно увидеть толпу людей, допросить кучу заключенных, решить гору неотложных вопросов.

И все это становится таким незначительным под ее бесконечно мягким взглядом.

«Разве они не прекрасны?» - спрашивает Гарри шепотом. Он молча соглашается, хотя даже не смотрит в сторону цветов.

«Ты явно нашла, чем себя занять», - отвечает он: для него просто невозможно не уделить ей каждый дюйм своего внимания. Она кажется ярким бестелесным лучиком света: все до единой частички солнца, звука, любая материальная молекула – все притягивается к ней, словно ведомое неизвестной, могущественной силой. И Темный Лорд не исключение.

Гарри рассеянно кивает и тянет его все дальше в пеструю Страну Чудес. «Что ты знаешь о цветах?» - спрашивает она, направляя его в буйном водовороте красок.

«Ничего примечательного», - отвечает он и все так же не мешает ей показывать ему сад.

«Оу». – Гарри внезапно погрустнела, словно не может поверить, что на свете есть вещи, о которых он не знает абсолютно все вплоть до мельчайших подробностей.

«Что ж, - продолжает она, все еще не отпуская его и слегка покачивая их сплетенными руками, почти бессознательно, - я тоже не особо в них разбираюсь… Но подумала, что с цветами в принципе сложно ошибиться».

Внезапно Гарри останавливается. «Ты же… не против?» - неуверенно спрашивает она, переводя на него взгляд.

«Ты можешь делать со всем поместьем, что душе угодно», - медленно отвечает он. « _Со всем, кроме подземелий_ », - заканчивает мысленно. На лице Гарри мелькают противоречивые эмоции, словно она подумала о том же самом.

«Спасибо», - с легкой улыбкой выдавливает Гарри, но голос звучит печально и как будто издалека. Он не должен так сильно волноваться из-за ее постоянно сменяющихся эмоций – но все равно обеспокоен тем фактом, что каким-то образом мог расстроить ее.

Любовь, рассеянно думает Темный Лорд. Это должна быть она: тугой узел в груди, ужасное чувство, разрастающееся в низу живота. Если бы Темный Лорд знал, что величайшим оружием Дамблдора окажется нечто, походящее на язву желудка, он бы потратил меньше времени на попытки уничтожить девочку, стоящую перед ним, и больше – на зелье от болей в животе.

Ее ладонь выскальзывает из его руки, и Гарри пробирается дальше в душистый лес. Он не совсем уловил выражение ее лица – но ему это и не нужно. Ее противоречивые эмоции внахлест обрушиваются на него, словно подхваченные шквальным ветром.

В глубине сердца он знает, что его недуг не вылечить простым зельем.

Гарри останавливается, полуоборачивается. «О чем ты думаешь?» - спрашивает она, тщательно изучая его.

И что он должен ответить? Все это ужасно, отвратительно иронично – абсолютно все.

_И Темный Лорд не будет знать всей ее силы…_

Темный Лорд кинул на Гарри долгий, оценивающий взгляд. «Ничего особенного», - наконец ответил он.

В ее ответном взгляде спокойствие и грусть, словно она выражает эмоции за них обоих. Он каждый раз так отвечает, и каждый раз она понимает, что это ложь. Отчаяние, злость, отрицание. Все эти чувства слишком очевидны для нее. От нее никогда ничего не могло скрыться.

«Ты думаешь о пророчестве». Это вовсе не вопрос. Гарри утыкается взглядом в землю и кажется почти виноватой. Но это смешно. За что ей чувствовать вину? В этом саду стоит только один человек, ответственный за события, приведшие их к такой развязке, и это не она.

Если бы он не пришел в ее дом в ту непримечательную осеннюю ночь, они бы не столкнулись с проклятой, ужасной дилеммой.

Но если бы он не пришел в ее дом в ту непримечательную осеннюю ночь, они не были бы теми, кто они есть сейчас.

Все вокруг замирает в одно мгновенье, когда она подходит ближе, - несокрушимая притягивающая сила маленькой вселенной. Лиловые фиалки оплетают их, застывают причудливой картиной цвета и тени. Он даже не смотрит на них. Сейчас только одна вещь на свете может привлечь его взгляд.

"Пророчество ложно", - уверенно произносит Гарри, возвращая его внимание к основной проблеме. – "Я не позволю ему сбыться".

Ее решительное обещание трогательно, но совершенно бессмысленно. Он в любом случае не позволил бы этому произойти. Пророчество приводит Темного Лорда в замешательство. Зачем ему уничтожать такую драгоценную частичку своей души? Бесконечная нежность во взгляде Гарри дарит ему невероятный покой. Он совершенно неспособен хоть как-то нанести ей вред, и эти чувства взаимны. Да и если уж на то пошло… Гарри и мухи не смогла бы обидеть – не потому что не хотела бы, а банально потому что не знала бы, как. Темный Лорд абсолютно уверен, что самое опасное заклинание, которое знает Гарри, — это _Бомбарда_.

Они оба сошлись на том, что будут все отрицать.

Но все же печаль, постоянно овладевающая Темным Лордом, неизбежна.

Гарри во внезапном порыве берет его за руку, сплетает свои пальцы с его, держа между ними палочку. Она поднимает их переплетенные руки на уровень глаз. Хотя это не его палочка, она неуловимо чем-то похожа на его собственную - это как проходить сквозь знакомую дверь в незнакомую комнату. Но в этой палочке нежность и мягкость, которые он никогда не почувствует от своей палочки.

Гарри смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

_«Экспекто Патронум»._

Он прерывисто выдыхает в изумлении. Магия течет сквозь их сцепленные пальцы, сквозь тонкое дерево, - и выливается в сияющий белоснежный поток. Он неудержимым ключом бьет между ними, разрывая ткань пространства, как ярчайшая звезда, как миллионы светящихся бумажных фонариков. Темный Лорд чувствует, как нечто теплое и прекрасное касается его сердца, обволакивает мягким объятием – нечто настолько великолепное, что он в жизни не смог бы сотворить это самостоятельно.

Молодой олененок из стекла и звезд льнет к его свободной руке. Темный Лорд удивленно рассматривает мерцающее существо. Патронус не телесный, но все же он может почувствовать его легкое прикосновение.

Гарри мягко улыбается, протягивая олененку руку, и тот утыкается мордочкой в девичью ладонь.

«Это такое потрясающее чувство, не правда ли?» - шепотом спрашивает она, словно боясь разрушить очарование момента.

«Да» - отвечает он отстраненно, все еще потрясенный. Мерцающий свет патронуса затапливает все вокруг, уносит все переживания, пока не остается ничего, кроме бесконечного тепла и звезд.

Гарри отрывает взгляд от олененка, прижимается ближе к Темному Лорду. Ее рука все еще лежит на его руке – такой разительный контраст по сравнению с его мертвенной бледностью. Родственные палочки, внезапно приходит ему на ум. Поэтому ее палочка ответила на его прикосновение. Длинные ресницы Гарри щекочут ему шею, и вот она тянет его вниз и накрывает его губы своими.

_И Темный Лорд отметит ее, как равную себе…_

Его свободная рука тянется к огненным волосам, легонько касается печально известного шрама в виде молнии. Гарри опускает палочку; маленькая вселенная рассеивается. Они оба не обращают внимания на угасающие огоньки; ее дрожащие руки тянутся к его лицу, и нечто даже более чарующее, чем ее заклинание, творит собственную магию между ними. Нечто более чарующее – и бесконечно более опасное.

Как равную? Он прижимает ее к себе еще крепче, и цветущий сад растворяется в темноте его спальни.

Темный Лорд отметит ее, как _свою собственную._

А он всегда очень ревностно – и очень _бережно_ – относился к тому, что принадлежит ему.

**7.**

У Гарри в жизни не было столько свободы. Тихие звездные ночи плавно перетекали в медленно тянущиеся жаркие дни, когда Гарри валялась вместе с Нагайной в траве, слушая щебетанье птиц, или же сидела в библиотеке, иногда с Волдемортом за компанию. Подобное соседство оказалось и вполовину не таким страшным, как Гарри представляла. Темный Лорд был тих и ненавязчив. Возможно, даже немного отстранен, но Гарри и не ожидала, что он будет вести с ней светские беседы, не говоря уже о том, чтобы позволить ей жить у него в поместье целое лето.

Она часто писала друзьям, осторожно подбирая слова. В письме к Гермионе Гарри упомянула, что у нее появился друг-маггл, который предложил ей остаться на все лето у него дома в Блэкбёрне, и она с радостью согласилась. Гермиона, естественно, проявляла недюжинный интерес. Гарри старательно обходила стороной настойчивые вопросы подруги, постоянно ссылаясь на старинного друга детства ее возраста. То же самое Гарри написала и Рону, но тот гораздо меньше интересовался маггловскими друзьями и маггловскими домами.

Дурслям Гарри просто отправила короткую записку: она не приедет этим летом на Тисовую улицу, большое спасибо.

Как и следовало ожидать, ответа не последовало.

Безусловно, это было лучшее лето в жизни Гарри. Свободного времени было столько, что она просто не знала, куда его деть, и это была единственная серьезная проблема за все два месяца. И у нее никогда не было такой… необычной компании.

Но самая странная часть этого лета, что, возможно, эта необычная компания даже стала ей… нравиться?

Сама идея этого просто дика. Волдеморт – убийца ее родителей и еще несчетного числа людей. Настолько несчетного, что даже представить сложно. Черт, да он саму Гарри пытался убить несколько раз.

И тем не менее, она не уклоняется от его коротких, едва заметных прикосновений, не сторонится темной фигуры в библиотеке или за обеденным столом. Даже людей, которых она хоть как-то знает, – остальных гриффиндорцев, знакомых лиц с других факультетов – она в жизни не подпустила бы к себе так близко, как подпускает Темного Лорда. По большей части Гарри даже этого не замечает. Она практически неосознанно держит невидимый пузырь безопасности, когда оказывается в компании других людей. Даже в компании Рона и Гермионы.

Но Темный Лорд постоянно рядом: кладет руку ей на плечо, длинными холодными пальцами обвивает запястье; та же самая рука упиралась ей меж лопаток, когда вела по темному коридору. Те же пальцы выстукивают по краю стола едва слышную мелодию; те же пальцы вытаскивают из длинных рыжих волос запутавшиеся листочки и веточки, когда вечерами Гарри бродит по библиотеке после целого дня, проведенного в лесу и в саду.

Мимолетные прикосновения, которых раньше она бы сторонилась, как огня.

Сегодня Гарри присоединяется к Темному Лорду в кабинете, хотя меньше всего на свете она хочет провести вечер в помещении, с непонятным древним текстом в руках. Слава Мерлину, она не Гермиона.

Гарри подходит ближе к комнате и чувствует, как электричество бежит по коже, неприятно покалывает позвоночник. Она настороженно останавливается в дверях, где-то внутри поднимается смутная, непонятная тревога. Темный Лорд там же, где она и ожидала его увидеть: сидит на просторном бархатном диване, тьма привычно окутывает изящную фигуру.

При одном только взгляде на Волдеморта живот скручивает от неприятного холодного ощущения, и Гарри внезапно понимает, что большую часть дня он провел полностью погруженным в темные искусства; жуткая магия дурманом льнет к его коже - практически осязаемая, смертоносная опасность.

Однако это не только не останавливает Гарри, но даже подталкивает ее. Она подходит к полкам, хватает первую подвернувшуюся под руку книгу - Энциклопедию средневековых пыточных проклятий – и решительно садится на место рядом с ним.

Он даже не смотрит в ее сторону.

Гарри незаметно закусила нижнюю губу, будто в попытке набраться храбрости, и одним резким движением подобрала под себя ноги. Это чуть наклонило ее в сторону, и Гарри сдвинулась еще левее, а затем еще немного, пока не почувствовала плечом тепло чужого тела под черной мантией.

Волдеморт замирает, и Гарри вместе с ним.

Весьма вероятно, что Темный Лорд, не потерпев такой наглости, оттолкнет ее. Еще более вероятно, что он просто встанет с дивана и уйдет куда подальше. Но Гарри чувствует приятное тепло, растущее между ними от одного простого прикосновения, и отчетливо понимает, что он не станет разрывать эту связь.

Он и не пытается.

Темный Лорд переворачивает страницу. Он все еще не смотрит на Гарри и вообще никак не показывает, что осознает ее присутствие рядом с собой. Тем не менее, Гарри засчитывает себе маленькую победу.

Она позволила себе едва заметную торжествующую ухмылку, пока не раскрыла свою книгу где-то посередине. Ее тут же пробрала дрожь. Заглавие книги не обманывало – это была самая настоящая энциклопедия всевозможных ужасающих вещей, каких только можно проделать с человеком. И даже с маленькими животными.

«Не подозревал, что ты так серьезно интересуешься устаревшими видами пыток».

Гарри стремительно покраснела. «Ээээ…»

Упс.

Гарри захлопывает страшную книжку, пока та не вызвала еще большее отвращение, и слегка скашивает взгляд в сторону. Прищуренные темно-серые глаза смотрят на нее, и Гарри не замечает в них хоть какого-то отблеска зла или опасности, хотя они так и витают клубящейся тенью над Темным Лордом. Так странно осознавать это зло рядом с собой и понимать, что оно не направлено на нее. Понимать, что его ярость больше никогда не будет направлена на Гарри Поттер.

Гарри закусила губу еще сильнее, даже почувствовала привкус крови на языке и стремительно, пока храбрость не изменила ей, схватила Темного Лорда за руку, переплетая их пальцы вместе. В ответ он все так же настороженно неподвижен.

«Ты кажешься холодным, - тихо произносит Гарри, не глядя на него. – И окутанным тьмой».

Волдеморт абсолютно невозмутим.

«Возможно, это не так уж и странно», - ответил он спустя некоторое время. – «Я же Темный Лорд».

Не всегда, - думает Гарри.

Темный Лорд не позволил бы маленькой девочке носиться по его поместью все лето; он бы не поддевал ее ехидно и не позволял бы держать его за руку, переплетая их пальцы. Он бы не наколдовал платье, подушки и одеяло. Он бы не шептал ей на ухо сонные чары по ночам, когда сон покидал ее.

Сейчас этот человек не был Темным Лордом – и в то же время он мог творить страшные вещи, если действительно этого хотел.

Гарри не отвечает ему.

 _Я знаю_ , - грустно подумала она. Для нее все еще невероятно тяжело осознавать, что этот тихий мужчина рядом с ней – тот же страшный монстр, вышедший из котла на заброшенном кладбище. Она провела месяцы бок о бок рядом с ним и все еще не могла соединить две эти личности в одну.

«Что ты читаешь?» - вместо бессмысленных терзаний спрашивает она, с любопытством заглядывая ему через плечо.

В книге нет движущихся магических изображений, и для Гарри она тут же переходит в категорию скучных; текст настолько мелкий, что ей приходится прищуриться, чтобы хоть что-то разобрать. Бесполезно, правда, - для нее слишком витиеватый староанглийский.

«Трактат о войнах гоблинов 1712 года», - отвечает он таким тоном, словно это совершенно обыденное легкое чтение.

Гарри издает непонятный звук - не непонимание, но и не одобрение – и кладет голову ему на плечо, делая вид, что читает вместе с ним. Волдеморт снова каменеет, но не пытается отодвинуться. У него нет какой-то явной реакции на ее действия – внешней реакции, по крайней мере. Но где-то внутри Гарри чувствует определенное удовлетворение – это не совсем ее чувство, но и не совсем его. Смешение их обоих.

Темный Лорд не вырывает руку, даже когда ее ладонь согревает смертельный холод его ладони; он позволяет Гарри играть с их сплетенными руками, соединяя указательные пальцы. Ладошка Гарри кажется совсем крошечной по сравнению с ладонью Волдеморта. Его кожа бледно-кремовая, без единого изъяна. Гарри вспоминает, какой та была сразу после возрождения и снова поражается, как нечто настолько прекрасное могло быть порождено такой темной магией.

Волдеморт снова переворачивает страницу – единственный звук в тишине кабинета.

Книга определенно о гоблинах, но Гарри представить не могла, про что вообще может повествовать такой толстенный фолиант. Все, что она знала о маленьких свирепых существах, — это то, что они убежденные капиталисты, как и все остальное общество, но с гораздо большим количеством золота.

«Это хоть интересно?» - шепотом спрашивает Гарри, в голосе неприкрытое любопытство. Ее стандартное чтиво, хоть и увлекательное, но довольно легкое и заурядное.

«В некоторой степени», - последовал не воодушевляющий ответ. По лицу Гарри медленно расползается улыбка. Даже великий Темный Лорд не в восторге от унылого чтения.

«Я не люблю историю. Профессор Бинс умудряется все сделать еще более скучным, чем оно есть на самом деле», - поделилась Гарри, в голосе явный намек на недовольство. Она чувствует едва заметное шевеление рядом с собой и, когда смотрит снизу вверх, с удивлением замечает крошечную, едва различимую улыбку на его губах.

«Полагаю, он все так же остается самым занудным профессором в школе».

«Оу, - ухмыльнулась Гарри, - неужели великий непогрешимый Том Риддл засыпал на его уроках? Ты можешь мне сказать, я сохраню твой секрет».

Волдеморт усмехнулся. «Я никогда не относился к своим занятиям настолько небрежно».

Что скорее всего означает: да, но я никогда в жизни в этом не признаюсь.

Гарри недоверчиво хмыкает, но не пытается развить тему и возвращается к книге. «Так что такого увлекательного в гоблинах»?

«Они очень умные и проницательные существа, и недооценивать их было бы весьма недальновидно», - отвечает Темный Лорд, удивленный и позабавленный одновременно.

Гарри напрягает мозг в попытке вспомнить хоть что-нибудь о служащих Гринготтса. «Если они такие умные, - протягивает она почти высокомерно, - тогда почему они заключили соглашение с вампирами?»

На мгновение он чуть сильнее сжимает ее пальцы, а затем живо, подробно и в мельчайших деталях объясняет, почему гоблины представляют для него такой интерес. Определенно, он гораздо лучший учитель, чем профессор Бинс. На секунду Гарри представила себе Тома Риддла, чуть старше воспоминания из дневника, читающего лекцию перед полным классом внимающих студентов. Точнее, студенток, - и каждая смотрит на него с непередаваемым обожанием. Гарри хихикнула.

Волдеморт останавливается. «Есть что-то забавное в смертях сотен гоблинов в Восточной Европе»?

«Нет», – быстро помотала головой Гарри, все еще отчаянно пытаясь согнать улыбку с лица. - «Прости, немного задумалась. Так что там с гоблинами в России? Они не пострадали?»

Кажется, он был несколько раздражен таким вопиющим перебиванием, однако продолжил без дальнейших замечаний: «Ну, они были гораздо лучше подготовлены…»

Нельзя сказать, что Волдеморт был плохим учителем – про себя Гарри решила, что он был весьма и весьма хорош. Однако она не может противиться приятной сонливости, навеваемой уютно пламенеющим закатом и мягким баритоном, убаюкивающим ее.

Когда Темный Лорд подвел итоги кровопролитной резни, Гарри уже тихо дремала у него на плече.

***

Он отказывается нести ее. Она уже давно вышла из того возраста, когда взрослые уносят детей спать. Он смахивает непослушные рыжие волосы с лица. Да, она уже давно не ребенок, однако бледная, слегка веснушчатая кожа так и дышит юностью, как и подрагивающие ресницы, и бесшумно шепчущие во сне губы. Один едва заметный взмах руки – и Гарри мягко плывет в его объятия.

Он отказывается нести ее – и все равно делает это.

Ее кровать похожа на бесформенную кучу подушек и одеял, будто разбросанных ураганом. Темный Лорд беззвучно вздыхает и еще одним взмахом руки заставляет одеяла расправиться, а подушки – выстроиться стройным рядом. Он аккуратно уложил Гарри на них и укрыл одеялом. Рыжие волосы мягко ускользают сквозь пальцы, как вода, – хоть раз они не похожи на бесформенное воронье гнездо, из которого невозможно выпутаться, – и вот Гарри касается головой подушки, уплывая в Страну Чудес – чем бы она ни была во снах пятнадцатилетней девочки.

«Том», - неразборчиво бормочет Гарри, и он смотрит на нее с удивлением. Но она все так же продолжает спать.

Весьма любопытно.

Он едва касается шрама в виде молнии на лбу. Если он и останется около нее дольше необходимого, то только для того, чтобы убедиться, что никакие кошмары не потревожат ее сон.


	2. Глава 2

**34.**

  
  
Вопреки всякой логике и разуму, Гарри встает между ним и телом мальчишки, закрывая собой последнего.  
  
«Поттер». - Он прищуривается, голос угрожающе тихий.  
  
Кажется, это хоть немного на нее повлияло. Гарри закусывает нижнюю губу, выглядя почти пристыженной, словно только сейчас осознала, в какое именно положение ставит себя подобной выходкой. Но через мгновение неуверенность сменяется чем-то иным – чем-то, приводящем его в сильное беспокойство.  
  
«Волдеморт», - коротко отвечает она, и между ними будто падает железный занавес. Она никогда до этого не обращалась к нему, как к Темному Лорду, никак иначе, кроме как Том, _ее_ Том…  
  
 _(«Том», - выдыхает Гарри, пока он оставляет дорожку поцелуев на ее бедре, «Том», - шепчет она, когда они лежат, держась за руки и глядя в бесконечно темное небо, «Том», - еле слышно произносит она и льнет к нему, когда думает, что он крепко спит)_  
  
…и расстояние между ними становится бесконечным при звуке этого имени.  
  
Вопреки всему, он начинает сомневаться.  
  
Но для этого нет никаких причин: глупая девчонка выбрала сторону и ясно дала это понять; и если она по прихоти мертвого старика пойдет вслед за ним в собственную могилу – что ж, это ее собственная дурость. Ее решение не должно так на него давить – его вообще не должно волновать, что она решила стать его врагом.  
  
Темный Лорд наклоняет голову. Позади нее лежит распростертый Малфой – совершенно неподвижный. Отлично. Волдеморт надеется, что мальчишка мертв. Это определенно послужит для нее уроком.  
  
Тут не может быть никаких ультиматумов: тех, кто противостоит Темному Лорду, ждет только смерть.  
  
«Я прошу лишь раз», - начинает он тихо, тщательно контролируя голос. – «Отойди».  
  
Ее тоже ждет только смерть, если она решила встать у него на пути.  
  
«Он сделал, что ты хотел», - вместо того, чтобы подчиниться, ответила Гарри, не обращая внимания на клокочущую ярость в направленном на нее взгляде.  
  
«Он подвел меня», - отрезал Темный Лорд, непроизвольно делая шаг вперед.  
  
«Он _мертв_!» - выкрикнула Гарри, ее голос дрожал; он чувствует тень чужой боли под собственным ребрами, словно это его эмоция. – «Дамблдор мертв! Чего еще тебе надо?»  
  
Она не понимает. Она никогда не поймет.  
  
Темный Лорд направил на нее палочку.  
  
«Это не должно быть так». – Гарри потрясла головой, подошла еще ближе, словно не в состоянии сохранять безопасную дистанцию между ними. Ее глаза, такие яркие, широко распахнутые, наполненные страхом и яростью, - трансформируются в нечто гораздо более опасное, в нечто умоляющее и убивающее своей зеленью, - словно предзнаменование войны, которую он не хочет начинать.  
  
«Должно», - бесцветным голосом отвечает он. Палочка, которая, как думала Гарри, больше никогда не обратится против нее, твердой рукой направлена прямо в ее бледное лицо.  
  
Гарри делает еще шаг. «Пожалуйста», - тихо произносит она, и Темный Лорд резко дергается при звуке этого слова. Обычно он находит весьма воодушевляющим зрелище, когда поверженные враги молят его о пощаде. Но, как и всегда, Гарри – непреодолимое исключение из всех его правил.  
  
«Отойди», - снова приказывает он и вспоминает, как уже говорил эти слова, вечность назад, поразительно похожей женщине – та же россыпь огненных волос на плечах, та же отчаянная мольба, те же ярость, опустошение и _решимость_ в изумрудных глазах. Даже после смерти эти глаза смотрели на него с навеки застывшим в них выражением ярости и храбрости.  
  
Гарри отводит взгляд в сторону, но при этом не поворачивает головы. И не отступает. Она, к его полнейшему не удивлению, не двигается и продолжает твердо стоять на своем.  
  
«Тебе не обязательно это делать», - шепчет Гарри тихо и обреченно. Глаза кажутся огромными на совершенно белом лице, и плещущийся в них страх не должен причинять ему такую боль. Кажется, она пришла к выводу, что он может убить ее и что он точно убьет ее, если она не подчинится. Ему очень хочется разделять эту уверенность.  
  
«Пожалуйста», - повторяет Гарри, ее шепот не громче шелеста ветра.  
  
 _Не поступай так со мной._ Она не говорит этого вслух, но слова невыносимым гулом отдаются в его голове.  
  
Он все так же твердо держит палочку.

  
  
**8.**

Впервые за все время Гарри не сгорает от нетерпения поскорее вернуться в школу.

Хотя лето уже подходит к концу, невыносимая жара все так же укрывает Риддл-мэнор душным одеялом. Волдеморт наконец смилостивился и научил ее остужающим чарам. Гарри использует их в нереальном количестве – кажется, теперь это ее любимое заклинание.

Мимолетные касания выросли в количестве и по продолжительности и стали ощущаться настолько сами собой разумеющимися, что Гарри просто перестала обращать на них внимание. Для нее стало совершенно естественным укладываться на плечо Темного Лорда, уткнувшись в книгу. В научную фантастику, в основном, - то есть ничего такого, что Волдеморт мог бы счесть приличным чтением. Будто приключения пронырливого космического контрабандиста Хана Соло могли быть достойны хотя бы капельки его внимания. Гарри не возражала против его насмешливого презрения по поводу ее выбора книг – она просто наслаждалась временем, проведенным рядом с Темным Лордом.

В остальное свободное время Гарри училась вышивать (полный провал), вязать крючком (совершеннейший провал) и почти закончила список книг, заданных на лето. Кажется, в этом году она даже сможет сдать Историю магии.

Темный Лорд все чаще отсутствовал дома (и когда только Гарри начала считать Риддл-мэнор домом?), а когда все-таки появлялся, то казался сильно отвлеченным, словно мыслями он был совсем не здесь. Иногда Гарри гадала, что тот задумал; затем она спрашивала себя, действительно ли хочет знать ответ. Скорее всего, вряд ли.

Гарри еще пару раз писала Гермионе. Сначала чтобы спросить, как вязать по прямой линии, затем просто пообщаться. Ее обожающая книги подруга все так же крайне любопытна во всем, что касается лета Гарри, но Гарри уже весьма поднаторела в искусстве уклончивых ответов и с легкостью уходит от любых расспросов. Когда стало ясно, что Гарри в жизни не сможет связать нечто хотя бы отдаленно приличное, Гермиона предложила сменить вязание на другое хобби, не требующее специфических навыков и ловкости рук, но такое же творческое. К сожалению, фотографирует Гарри не лучше, чем вяжет по прямой линии. Гермиона настаивает, что у подруги получаются отличные фотографии и что она использует «художественную свободу самовыражения» - что бы это ни значило. Часами Гарри бездельничает на пару с Нагайной, которая по ночам укладывается на кровати Гарри, как огромный сторожевой пес, и иногда опутывает плечи девушки наподобие живой чешуйчатой шали, когда рептилии становится слишком холодно.

Наконец, приходит последняя неделя августа.

Так странно осознавать, что это чудное лето заканчивается. Что Гарри будет делать дальше? Она вернется сюда на зимние каникулы? А затем на следующее лето? Гарри не хочет думать, что это последний раз, когда она завтракает в залитой солнцем столовой Риддл-мэнора, сидя за одним столом с Темным Лордом и чувствуя исходящие от него спокойствие и невозмутимость.

Гарри все утро будто сидит на иголках, рассеянно перебирая еду в тарелке и съедая очень мало.

Конечно, он знает. Как будто ей хоть раз удалось утаить от него хоть что-нибудь.

Спустя маленькую вечность ерзаний Гарри Волдеморт откладывает в сторону серебряные вилку и нож с какой-то явственной завершенностью. Сердце Гарри подскочило и замерло.

«Гарри…» - начинает он, и одновременно с этим Гарри выпаливает:

«Ты ведь мне напишешь, правда?» - Слова вылетают изо рта прежде, чем она успевает поймать их на кончике языка, и ее глаза расширяются от ужаса. Не от ужаса и страха, но от ужаса и _полнейшего стыда_. Великий Мерлин. Она что, только что попросила Лорда Волдеморта писать ей письма?

Он останавливается на полуслове, тщательно изучает ее. Гарри хочется провалиться сквозь землю и умереть где-нибудь там, в подземельях.

«Если тебе так хочется», - медленно отвечает Темный Лорд, с нечитаемым выражением на лице.

Румянец на щеках Гарри такой сильный, что ей кажется, что она сейчас вспыхнет. Она просто молча кивает, решив, что сейчас лучше помолчать, пока она не ляпнула еще чего-нибудь и окончательно не сгорела от стыда.

Темный Лорд встает, подходит к ней ближе. Гарри молча смотрит на него снизу вверх, пока он достает что-то из кармана мантии. Этим чем-то оказался небольшой кулон – светло-желтый камешек ромбовидной формы на тонкой, изящной цепочке. Кулон размеренно покачивался в его руке, искрясь в лучах солнца. Затем Темный Лорд аккуратно застегнул его на шее девушки. Гарри с любопытством рассматривала сияющий камушек.

К счастью, он объясняет все, и Гарри не приходится задавать глупые вопросы, рискуя смутить себя еще больше.

«Портключ», - тихо говорит Темный Лорд, пристально глядя в глаза Гарри. – «Он вернет тебя сюда, где бы ты ни была».

Нечто теплое и приятное растеклось в груди Гарри: симпатия и благодарность.

«Спасибо», - прошептала Гарри в ответ, бережно обхватив кулон тонкими пальчиками, словно это самая ценная вещь в ее жизни. Она бросает на Темного Лорда неуверенный взгляд. – «Что нужно сказать, чтобы активировать его?»

Он все еще смотрит на нее, когда темно-серые глаза вспыхивают багрянцем, и Гарри кажется, что она видит в них отблеск сомнения, но его взгляд тут же становится невозмутимым, как и прежде.

_«Дом»._

**20.**

Он не был готов увидеть ее здесь, свернувшуюся на софе, витавшую где-то в своем мире сновидений.  
  
Рыжие волосы разметались по подушке, рука вяло свешивалась с подлокотника. Первым делом он замечает синяки на ногах – багровые мазки, расцветающие на молочной коже. Без сомнения, неизбежные следы юности, результат валяний на лугах и лазаний по деревьям. Затем в глаза бросились похожие отметины над вырезом платья. Похожие, но все же внушающие тревогу. Они явно были оставлены чьим-то ртом, цепочкой спускались все ниже, скрываясь под тканью, и он не сомневался – под платьем их еще немало.  
  
Он не был готов увидеть ее здесь. Он не был готов к поднимающейся где-то внутри волне необъяснимых эмоций, становящихся все сильнее при взгляде на синяки на шее и груди, при понимании того, откуда они появились. Ярость, злоба, отвращение, ужас…  
  
 _Вина._  
  
Разве он не поклялся защищать эту девочку от любого, кто захочет причинить ей вред? Он дал клятву задолго до того, как встретил ее, но уже тогда знал, что это обещание будет очень сложно сдержать. Задача стала практически невыполнимой, когда он наконец встретил ее и понял, что надо будет держаться от нее как можно дальше в течение последующих семи лет ее учебы в Хогвартсе, чтобы призрак женщины с поразительно похожими чертами лица как можно меньше терзал его сердце.  
  
Опасных моментов было более чем предостаточно. Моментов, когда его не было рядом, когда он едва не терпел поражение, пытаясь свою клятву сдержать. Традиционно, под конец каждого учебного года.  
  
Что ж, кажется, в этот раз он по-настоящему и бесповоротно облажался.  
  
Потому что как иначе объяснить, что Гарри Поттер здесь, спокойно спит в поместье Темного Лорда, удобно свернувшись на софе в душной, залитой садящимся солнцем гостиной, с синяками, оставленными ртом Лорда Волдеморта на ее груди?  
  
Он едва смог согнать с лица гримасу отвращения при мысли о том, что это значит.  
  
Как он мог такое допустить? Чтобы подобное произошло с ней, с дочерью Лили? Мерлин, она же еще совсем ребенок, просто маленькая девочка!  
  
Его присутствие не остается незамеченным: Гарри слабо, словно нехотя, шевелится, выдернутая из сна непонятной силой.  
  
Она кидает на него все еще слегка сонный взгляд и тут же меняется в лице – слишком быстро, чтобы уловить первоначальную эмоцию, но последующее выражение он смог интерпретировать как нечто, близкое к смирению.  
  
«Профессор», - приветствует Гарри, медленно садясь и свешивая ноги с диванчика.  
  
«Мисс Поттер», - отвечает Северус Снейп таким тоном, будто само ее имя пропитано ядом.  
  
Она смотрит на него с любопытством, и тут до него доходит, что именно _он_ чужак в этой пыльной гостиной. Явно не она – судя по тому, как она держится, для нее находиться здесь вполне естественно и обыденно. Гарри надела слетевшую туфлю и быстро встала на ноги. Одной рукой она рассеянно теребит уголок подушки – до боли знакомый жест.  
  
Он сглатывает и с трудом находит нужные слова: «Вас ожидают в кабинете».  
  
«Оу», - отвечает Гарри. Она смотрит на него настороженно, будто ожидает его весьма красноречивой реакции на сказанное.  
  
Не сказать, что она не права, подозревая, что он чувствует намного больше, чем показывает.  
  
«Тогда мне… мне нужно идти», - поспешно кивает Гарри и прикрывает ладонью шею и ключицы. Только тогда он понял, что смотрел на ее синяки неприлично пристально в течение всего разговора. Щеки Гарри заливает легким румянцем.  
  
Она быстро разворачивается и выходит в коридор: огненный мотылек, исчезающий в темноте.  
  
Гарри слегка надавливает на впадинку на шее, чувствует легкую болезненность и понимает, что он оставил там метку. Она небольшая, но может быть весьма заметна, если не скрывать ее намеренно. Гарри оттягивает воротник платья и видит еще дюжину таких, спускающихся к груди и вниз к…  
  
Ей внезапно становится жарко, кожу покалывает, стоит ей надавить чуть сильнее. Перед глазами сразу всплывает сцена, результатом которой стали многочисленные засосы, и человек, оставивший их. Его горячий настойчивый рот, зубы, сминающие мягкую юную кожу. По телу пробегает дрожь, и Гарри отдергивает руку.  
  
Она хочет почувствовать это снова.  
  
«Ты хотел меня видеть?» - Гарри переступает порог, длинные волосы вспыхивают огнем в лучах заходящего солнца. Лорд Волдеморт очень не вовремя отрывается от документов и бросает взгляд на входящую девушку, купающуюся в закатном мареве. Его сердце невольно вздрагивает. Раньше он никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного – ни по отношению к кому-либо, ни по отношению к бессмертию, власти и даже магии.  
  
Изящные бледные пальцы держат тонкий свиток пергамента.  
  
Взгляд Гарри перебегает на сову, возвышающуюся над плечом Темного Лорда. Букля сидит на резной спинке кресла. Она приветственно ухает при виде хозяйки, и Гарри снисходительно улыбается.  
  
По мере того как она подходит к столу, на пергаменте все явнее различается длинный список. Гарри берет его в руки, недоуменно моргает.  
  
«Ох», - сдавленно выдыхает она по мере прочтения списка учебников для шестого курса. Но ее волнует не это. Письмо адресовано _Гарриет Роуз Поттер, Риддл-мэнор, Литтл-Хэнглтон._  
  
Изумрудные глаза расширяются в ужасе, перескакивая с письма на бесстрастное лицо Темного Лорда, и обратно на письмо. «Но… Как они…»  
  
Волдеморт успокаивает ее взмахом руки. «Письма зачарованы и пишутся магическим пером. Никто не может прочесть имя и адрес до тех пор, пока письмо не доставлено».  
  
Облегчение Гарри видно невооруженным глазом: она падает в одно из кресел, закинув ноги на подлокотник, так и не вытащив до конца письмо из конверта. Она сидит так, словно это совершенно естественно для нее - лениво развалиться в этом кресле, словно это ее кресло, словно она принадлежит этому месту. Волдеморту нравится эта мысль: Гарри принадлежит этому месту. Что еще важнее, она принадлежит ему.  
  
Его мысли стремительно темнеют.  
  
И темнеют еще сильнее, стоит ему снова оторваться от вороха пергамента на столе и посмотреть на девушку напротив, лениво просматривающую список учебников. Ее рука рассеянно блуждает по шее, теребит кулон, надавливает на особо заметную темную отметину, такую яркую на белоснежной коже.  
  
Он не уверен, почему вид именно этого синяка разбивает его выдержку вдребезги; на ней много его отметин, показывающих его притязания на нее, одна из которых яркой молнией выделяется на лбу. И даже глубже – частичка его души, живущая в ней. Но он по природе своей тот еще собственник. Том Риддл всегда был одержим заботой о своих драгоценных крестражах. Лорд Волдеморт в этом никак от него не отличается.  
  
«Кажется, ты намеренно пытаешься постоянно отвлекать меня от работы». - Волдеморт резко встал, и Гарри посмотрела на него с удивлением.  
  
Удивление быстро переросло в смущение и, где-то в глубине, в тайный трепет, стоило ему нависнуть над ней.  
  
Гарри стремительно краснеет.  
  
«Я… я не хотела…»  
  
Румянец на щеках очень ей идет. Темному Лорду интересно, насколько насыщенным он может сделать этот чудесный оттенок.  
  
Он приблизился к ее лицу, и она накрыла его губы своими с готовностью, которая удивляет его каждый раз. Она всегда так уступчива и так чудесно застенчива. Кажется, он может почувствовать их на вкус на ее мягких губах, на кончике ее языка. Он тянет ее к себе, обхватывает за талию, разворачивает и сажает на стол. Документы беспорядочно разлетаются по комнате. Раздражающая сова возмущенно ухает, а затем резко срывается со спинки кресла и улетает в окно. Скатертью дорожка. Гарри этого даже не замечает: она обвивает его руками, сплетает их пальцы, тянется к его шее. Ее поцелуи такие же горячие и настойчивые, как и его.  
  
На секунду он отпускает Гарри, и ее глаза распахиваются, так близко к его лицу. Радужка темная по краям, ближе к середине она взрывается неестественно ярким, изумрудным отливом, и только близко-близко к зрачку можно увидеть едва заметный красноватый ободок. Его маленькая частичка, изуродовавшая идеальный зеленый оттенок. Он не сводит с нее взгляда, пока руками скользит по ее спине, перебирая отчетливо выпирающие позвонки, спускается все ниже к пояснице и дальше, по бедрам, к их внутренним сторонам. Подол платья задирается все выше, складывается у нее на талии. Гарри заливается ярким румянцем, судорожно, еле слышно выдыхает. Легкая ткань платья едва-едва прикрывает самую интимную ее часть. Он спускается к коленной чашечке, оставляет на ней долгий поцелуй. Гарри замирает на полувздохе и так чудесно дрожит в его руках, пока он прокладывает дорожку из поцелуев вверх по бедру.  
  
Гарри наклонила голову к плечу, словно она не в состоянии вынести вид Темного Лорда перед собой; огненные локоны спадают по плечам и спине, такие обжигающе яркие на фоне белоснежного пергамента. Он хочет навсегда запечатлеть эту картину в своей памяти, все до мельчайших подробностей – как вздрагивают ее ресницы, как она отчаянно втягивает воздух ртом, покрасневшим от его настойчивых губ. Он поднимается еще выше по внутренней стороне бедра, под подол платья, где ее запах опьяняет.  
  
Гарри резко выпрямляется, глаза расширились в изумлении. «Погоди, Том, что ты…»  
  
Но он игнорирует ее и продолжает задуманное. Гарри уже не сдерживает громких стонов, неконтролируемо вздрагивает под его руками, когда он чуть прикусывает нежную плоть, надавливает языком на чувствительный бугорок. Ее тяжелое прерывистое дыхание – музыка для его ушей. Он вводит в нее палец, а затем еще один, и Гарри выгибается в спине со стоном, от которого его глаза темнеют. Она уже такая влажная… Нужно совсем немного, чтобы довести ее до пика, и вот уже срывающийся крик заполняет комнату.  
  
Когда Темный Лорд поднимается, Гарри лежит на спине, прикрыв глаза рукой, щеки залиты алым румянцем, грудь тяжело вздымается. Она выглядит уничтоженной. Она выглядит так, _словно окончательно и бесповоротно принадлежит ему_.  
  
Эта мысль разбивает остатки его терпения.  
  
Он стремительно наклоняется к ней, чтобы заявить свои права на нее.

**9.**

Гарри угрюмо уставилась в окно, рассеянно крутя в руках палочку, чувствуя, как настроение стремительно уходит в минус. День ужасно жаркий, до отвратного липкий и совершенно безрадостный – в отличие от Риддл-мэнора, на Тисовой улице нет достаточно сильных щитов, глушащих министерские чары Надзора, так что Гарри даже не пытается наколдовать остужающее заклинание.  
  
Возвращение в Литтл-Уингинг ощущается совершенно нереальным. На контрасте с ним все прошедшее лето теперь кажется сном, красивой сказкой.  
  
Том отправил ее в это чистилище - по-другому не скажешь - двумя днями ранее, настаивая, что она должна провести последние дни каникул здесь, прежде чем отправиться в школу. Гарри понимает некоторую обоснованность его действий: она не может просто появиться перед Хогвартс-экспрессом с Темным Лордом под ручку. Лучше не рисковать и вернуться к Дурслям. В этом есть здравый смысл. Но это не значит, что вся эта затея должна ей нравиться.  
  
Пока ее взгляд бродил по выцветшим соседским лужайкам, Гарри почти поверила, что ей все привиделось. В конце концов, что Темному Лорду нужно от нее? Намерение убить ее стало практически делом всей его жизни, и… И что теперь? Как они теперь относятся друг к другу?  
  
Желудок Гарри делает сальто.  
  
Теперь они… Ну, кем бы они друг другу ни приходились.  
  
Гарри выбежала из дома, быстрым шагом шла по улицам, позволяя ногам вести себя, куда вздумается. Гарри хочет верить, что все лето – не сон, что это правда, что это не ее отчаянная выдумка.  
  
Рука сама собой потянулась к кулону на шее, словно подсознание Гарри пыталось заставить ее осознать, что она ничего не придумала. У нее есть кулон и практически незаметный шрам на запястье – и воспоминания о теплом свете, заливающим просторную библиотеку, о запахе старинного пергамента, о ритмичном шелесте переворачиваемых Темным Лордом страниц.  
  
Ноги принесли ее на детскую площадку, и знакомые очертания и звуки оживили воспоминание, которое не принадлежало ей, но которое она все равно считала практически своим. Том Риддл когда-то стоял там же, где стоит сейчас она, на краю площадки, с тоской глядя на детские игры, в которых ему никогда не доведется участвовать. Все свое детство Гарриет Поттер делала ровно то же самое, ведь ей никогда не позволяли играть с Дадли и его друзьями – даже если этим самым друзьям она действительно нравилась.  
  
Говоря о Дадли… Гарри вскинула голову, услышав знакомый голос. Ее кузен издевался над каким-то маленьким мальчиком, отбирая у него леденец. Гарри понятия не имела, зачем Дадли нужна полусъеденная конфета, но когда вообще в действиях Дадли прослеживался хоть какой-то смысл?  
  
«Задираем детишек, Дадли?» - Гарри кинула на кузена хмурый взгляд, подходя к нему и маленькому мальчику, который как раз уже был готов разреветься. При виде его взгляд Гарри смягчился, и она намеренно встала между ним и своим задиристым кузеном. Между тем мальчик воспользовался возможностью и стремительно удрал с площадки. Гарри повернулась к Дадли, прищурилась.  
  
«Трое против шестилетки – очень смело».  
  
Лицо Дадли вспыхнуло от возмущения. «Посмотрите, кого кошка принесла», - процедил он. – «Что, надоело хандрить и слоняться без дела, Поттер?»  
  
«Погоди, Большой Дэ, это твоя кузина?» - изумленно воскликнул один из прихвостней Дадли.  
  
«А она милая пташка», - заметил второй.  
  
«И когда только успела?» - хохотнул первый.  
  
«Большой Дэ?» - усмехнулась Гарри, игнорируя обоих дружков. – «Милое имечко. Но для меня ты навсегда останешься масеньким Дадликом…»  
  
«Заткнись!» - заорал Дадли, не обращая внимания на смешки за спиной. Он резко дернулся в сторону Гарри, и она тут же встала в боевую стойку, выкинув палочку перед собой.  
  
Дружки Дадли снова заржали, но на лице кузена отчетливо читался страх. Впрочем, он быстро сменился привычным глумливым выражением.  
  
«Пытаешься изображать крутую, Поттер? А по ночам ты не такая смелая».  
  
«И как это понимать?» - нахмурилась Гарри.  
  
«Плачешь во сне, а?» – Дадли притворился, что вот-вот упадет в обморок, запричитал тонким голоском: « _О, Том_ … Кто такой Том? Твой дружок..?»  
  
Гарри и думать забыла о палочке и просто со всей силы вмазала Дадли кулаком по скуле. Маленькая часть ее задумалась, что бы почувствовал кузен, если бы узнал, над кем именно он насмехался. Другая же ее часть была совершенно взбешена тем фактом, что Дадли в принципе пытался пошутить на эту тему. Да что Дадли вообще знает о страданиях? Настоящая ярость, жгучая и неконтролируемая, бежала по ее венам – такой злости Гарри еще не испытывала.  
  
Гарри направила на Дадли палочку, рука тряслась от переполняющего гнева. Она знает заклятие. Оно крутится на кончике языка, тихим шепотком отдается в голове. Краешком сознания Гарри задается вопросом, изменилась ли она за все время, проведенное с Темный Лордом. Ее ярость практически невозможно контролировать. Черт. Конечно же, она изменилась; раньше она бы и подумать не смела о том, чтобы использовать Непростительное на кузене. По идее, это должно серьезно ее беспокоить, но Гарри не собиралась предаваться саморефлексии прямо сейчас.  
  
Гарри сделала глубокий вдох и решительно опустила палочку.  
  
«Ты того не стоишь», - холодно бросила она кузену.  
  
На этой фразе Дадли резко вскочил, кинулся к Гарри. «Ах ты мелкая…»  
  
Гарри замахнулась, намереваясь еще раз проехаться по лицу Дадли, как вдруг почувствовала, что температура воздуха резко упала. По спине пробежался холодок, и запоздало Гарри заметила, что небо сильно потемнело. Летняя духота сменилась жутким холодом.  
  
Гарри замерла.  
  
Она знала этот ощущение.  
  
Друзья Дадли убежали с испуганными воплями. Гарри медленно обернулась и увидела зловеще сгущающиеся облака; в сером мареве виднелись черные пустоты, постепенно приобретающие очертания высоких безликих фигур в плащах. Их завывания ни с чем не перепутать. Гарри пнула застывшего в ужасе Дадли.  
  
«Бежим!»  
  
Они помчались через площадку в сторону сточного тоннеля, проходившего под главной дорогой в паре ярдов от площадки. Вместе с тучами пришел ливень, непроглядной стеной обрушившийся на землю. Они буквально влетели в тоннель, промокшие до нитки и задыхающиеся от стремительного бега. Гарри быстро осмотрела себя: кроссовки явно не переживут такой забег по лужам, платье как будто из стиральной машинки. К счастью, оно в красно-белую полоску, а не ее любимое желто-лимонное. Позади нее скулил Дадли, вжавшись в стену. Все как обычно.  
  
Гарри жадно вдыхала воздух, откидывая мокрые волосы с лица. Контактные линзы жгло: кажется, на них вместе с дождевой водой попала грязь.  
  
Пробирающая до костей влага и неестественный холод заставляют Гарри покрыться мурашками, и она с трудом подавляет дрожь. За время невыносимой летней жары она совсем отвыкла от холода.  
  
Гарри понимает, что дело не только в ее непривычке, когда сбегающая по стенам тоннеля вода покрывается тонкой коркой льда.  
  
Гарри в ужасе разворачивается и видит перед собой дементора, последовавшего за ними в тоннель.  
  
Дадли с воплем отлипает от стены, пытается убежать, но поскальзывается и падает. Он хнычет, безрезультатно ползет от невидимого ему дементора, чувствуя его зловещее приближение. Гарри делает глубокий вдох, игнорируя завывания кузена, и поднимает палочку.  
  
 _Экспекто Патронум!_  
  
Яркий искрящийся свет заливает тоннель, смывая холод и страх. Маленький олененок гонит дементора прочь, преследуя его до самых облаков, разгоняя тяжелые свинцовые тучи.  
  
Гарри выходит из тоннеля, ошеломленно смотрит на проясняющееся небо. Там вдалеке видны остатки патронуса – легкий мерцающий свет, быстро рассеивающийся в облаках.  
  
«Очень мощный патронус», - оценивающим тоном проговорили за спиной.  
  
Гарри резко развернулась и тут же уронила челюсть.  
  
«Миссис Фигг?!»  
  
Мгновением позже Гарри тащит на себе Дадли, спускаясь по Тисовой улице, а маленькая миссис Фигг семенит рядом.  
  
«Ты же не думала, что они позволят тебе тут болтаться одной после всего, что произошло в июне?» - объясняет соседка, заметив изумление на лице Гарри. Видимо, миссис Фигг попросили приглядывать за ней. Но кто мог ее попросить?  
  
Гарри сглотнула, совершенно не желая думать о событиях в конце учебного года – они казались воспоминанием из прошлой жизни.  
  
«Ну, наверное, да…»  
  
«Знаешь, ты нас всех повергла в шок, вот так вот сбежав неизвестно куда на все лето», - неодобрительно покачала головой старушка. – «Где ты была, кстати говоря?»  
  
«Жила у друга», - пробормотала Гарри не совсем убедительно. – «Да и какое это имеет значение? Я не знала, что в принципе не имела права уходить отсюда!»  
  
«Гарри, милая, тебе не приходило в голову, что ты можешь быть в серьезной опасности?»  
  
 _Конечно же нет_ , истерично подумала Гарри. В основном из-за того, что она провела _целое лето_ в одном доме с Темным Лордом. И даже засыпала на его плече. Кулон слегка покачивался на шее, пока она тащила Дадли, каждое его соприкосновение с кожей напоминало о том, что все произошедшее летом – чистая правда.  
  
Гарри под фанфары, состоящие из воплей Дурслей, затащила кузена в дом и тут же вылетела оттуда, не имея каких-либо сил объясняться перед родственниками. Ей казалось, что она сейчас – натянутая струна, готовая лопнуть от малейшего напряжения. Мерлин знает, что она сделает, если попробует испытать терпение, выясняя отношения со своей маггловской семейкой. И когда казалось, что хуже быть уже не может, Министерство отвешивает ей звонкую пощечину – в буквальном смысле - совой с письмом, врезавшейся прямо ей в лицо.  
  
Она исключена из Хогвартса.  
  
Письмо выскользнуло из пальцев и упало в лужу, но Гарри даже не обратила внимания. Она оцепенело сидела на мокрой лавочке на углу Тисовой улицы, дрожа от холода и чувствуя, как ее жизнь буквально разлетается на кусочки. Сложно поверить, что еще неделю назад она была так счастлива, как никогда за всю жизнь. Так счастлива, что даже смутное воспоминание об этом вызвало сильнейшего на ее памяти Патронуса.  
  
Министерство правда может исключить ее из Хогвартса?  
  
Конечно, может – это же Министерство. Когда оно было чем-то, кроме как совершенно бесполезным сборищем тупиц, мешающихся у всех под ногами? Фадж провел большую часть лета, обливая помоями ее, Дамблдора и Седрика. У Седрика, очевидно, «поехала крыша» после Турнира, и он теперь понятия не имеет, что несет. Гарри – мелкая врунишка, а Дамблдор пытается захватить власть в Министерстве. Все это – такой смехотворный бред, что у Гарри аж скулы сводило от злости.  
  
Внезапно до ушей доносится подозрительный шум в кустах.  
  
«…эти магглы совершенно отвратительны, ничего удивительного, что она от них смылась».  
  
«Нимфадора, не сейчас…»  
  
 _«Не смей называть меня Нимфадорой…»_  
  
«Так, прекратите оба!»  
  
Гарри ошалело осматривается по сторонам. Улица темная и совершенно тихая, вокруг ни души. Хотя нет, не совсем: из вечернего тумана появляются три фигуры. Одну из них Гарри узнает мгновенно.  
  
«Римус!» - Гарри подпрыгивает от неожиданности, несется к ним и заключает оборотня в объятия. Тот с готовностью обнимает в ответ, сжимая девочку так крепко, словно боится, что она растворится в воздухе и исчезнет.  
  
«Гарриет Роуз Поттер!» - дрожащим голосом произносит Люпин. – «Никогда, _никогда_ не смей делать так снова!»  
  
Оборотень переводит дыхание, отстраняя Гарри от себя и оглядывая ее с головы до ног. «Ты хоть представляешь, как мы волновались?! Когда миссис Фигг доложила, что ты не вернулась к Дурслям…»  
  
Гарри непонимающе моргнула. «Миссис Фигг?» - неверяще переспросила она. То есть соседка следила за ней с самого начала? Но какое отношение ко всему этому имеет Римус?  
  
«Мы чуть с ума не сошли». – У Люпина было такое выражение лица, словно он боролся с непреодолимым желанием прочитать нуднейшую лекцию, полную нотаций. - «Гарри, ты в ужасной опасности. Сейчас не время убегать черт знает куда и черт знает с кем, никому не сказав об этом!»  
  
Гарри без возражений выслушивала отчитывания, хотя лицо ее выражало прямо противоположные эмоции. Маленькая девочка внутри нее хотела яростно отрицать все обвинения; в конце концов, она последний человек на Земле, кому стоит беспокоиться по поводу Темного Лорда.  
  
«У тебя есть что сказать в свое оправдание?»  
  
Гарри молча покачала головой.  
  
Люпин признал поражение. «Отлично. Сейчас тебе лучше пойти с нами. И постарайся придумать более внятное объяснение для Сириуса – он все лето места себе не находил от страха за тебя».  
  
Гарри нервно сглотнула.

  
  
***  
  


Гарри не могла выдавить ни слова.  
  
Орден Феникса.  
  
Он был самым серьезным противником Волдеморта еще во время первого его восхождения к власти. В этой организации состояли ее родители и родители Невилла, сейчас в нее входят Сириус с Римусом и половина семейства Уизли. Все, кого она любит, являются частью Ордена – и это единственная причина, останавливающая ее от того, чтобы тут же сообщить Тому, что Орден собрался снова и собирается сражаться против него.  
  
Гарри чувствовала, как ее разрывает изнутри на две противоборствующие части. Каждый человек за этим столом твердо намерен уничтожить Волдеморта – и в этот раз простым развоплощением на неопределенный срок они не удовлетворятся. Еще четыре месяца назад Гарри была бы полностью с ними солидарна.  
  
Сейчас она просто чувствует внутри холод, пустоту… и страх. Гарри попыталась унять дрожь в пальцах.  
  
«Я не понимаю», - медленно протянула она. – «Почему Министерство так взъелось на меня?»  
  
Грюм обвел настороженным взглядом всех собравшихся. «Покажи ей, - проворчал он, - она все равно скоро узнает».  
  
Римус подтолкнул к ней последний выпуск Пророка. Все оказалось гораздо хуже, чем когда Гарри видела его в последний раз. Ее фотография занимала всю первую страницу. Блеск.  
  
«Пророк нападает и на Дамблдора с Диггори. Фадж использует все свое влияние, в том числе сильно давит на Ежедневный Пророк, чтобы опозорить всякого, кто утверждает, что Темный Лорд вернулся».  
  
Это просто абсурд. «Но зачем?» - Гарри недоверчиво обвела взглядом орденцев. – «Это же абсолютно бессмысленно!»  
  
«Когда в действиях Министерства был хоть какой-то смысл?» - проворчал Сириус себе под нос. Гарри с трудом подавила улыбку.  
  
«Министр думает, что Дамблдор хочет свергнуть его и установить свою диктатуру», - пояснил Римус.  
  
Гарри уставилась на него, раскрыв рот.  
  
«Это самая бредовая идея, которую я когда-либо слышала». – Гарри была по-настоящему сбита с толку. – «Фадж просто рехнулся».  
  
«Ты абсолютно права», - согласился Люпин. – «Фадж не совсем в своем уме. Он совершенно спятил от страха. Страх толкает людей на чудовищные поступки, Гарри. В последний раз, когда Волдеморт чуть не захватил власть, он чуть не погубил все самое дорогое для нас».  
  
Гарри почувствовала, как воздух застрял в легких.  
  
«Теперь, когда Волдеморт вернулся, я боюсь, министр пойдет на все, чтобы скрыть эту ужасающую правду».  
  
«Мы считаем, что Волдеморт хочет снова собрать свою армию», - добавил Сириус. Гарри мысленно признала, что крестный, скорее всего, прав. Это бы вполне объяснило, чем был так отвлечен Том в последние недели.  
  
«Четырнадцать лет назад он призвал под свое командование не только колдуний и волшебников, но и множество темных тварей. Он собирает сторонников – мы делаем то же самое. Но последователи не единственное, что его интересует…»  
  
Артур Уизли намекающе кашлянул, и Сириус оборвал себя на полуслове.  
  
Он обвел всех за столом многозначительным взглядом, прежде чем снова повернуться к Гарри.  
  
«Нам кажется, что Волдеморт преследует какую-то цель», - начал Сириус медленно, словно пытался подобрать правильные слова.  
  
«Сириус», - прервал его Грюм, голос низкий, с явно предупреждающими нотками.  
  
«…Он не добился этого в прошлый раз…»  
  
«Что это? Что-то вроде оружия?» - тихим шепотом спросила Гарри. Она не могла припомнить в Риддл-мэноре ничего даже отдаленно похожего. Но если Том собирает в свои ряды темных существ, это определено объясняет его постоянные отлучки.  
  
«Так, хватит!» - воскликнула миссис Уизли, резко хлопнув ладонью по столу. – «Она всего лишь маленькая девочка! А вы ей тут столько наговорили, что можно уже хоть сейчас в члены Ордена принимать!»  
  
Глаза Гарри расширились в ужасе от такой перспективы. Как именно она отклонит предложение, не вдаваясь при этом в подробности о том, что она все лето провела бок о бок с Темным Лордом? И что она уже не совсем уверена, что действительно выступает против него?  
  
«Не говори глупостей, Молли», - рассмеялся мистер Уизли, разряжая атмосферу. – «Никто не собирается этого делать».  
  
Гарри тщетно попыталась согнать с лица выражение полнейшего облегчения.  
  


  
***

  
Сириус подкараулил ее после ужина, когда все готовились ко сну и количество народа в коридорах резко сократилось. Он крепко обнял племянницу, и та ответила ему тем же. Гарри правда по нему скучала. Сириус – это все, что у нее осталось, последний член ее маленькой семьи.  
  
Гарри замерла.  
  
Это все еще правда?  
  
«Где ты была?» - Даже не вопрос, скорее, требование.  
  
Гарри безуспешно пытается найти нужные слова, выдумать хоть отдаленно правдоподобную историю, чувствуя нарастающую под требовательным взглядом крестного вину. - «Ну, я… В смысле… Я имею ввиду…»  
  
«Мы думали, тебя убили!» - гневно перебил Сириус. – «Что с тобой что-то случилось, что Волдеморт все-таки добрался до тебя!»  
  
«Но я в порядке!» - поспешно отвечает Гарри. И ведь она правда в порядке. И Волдеморт _действительно_ добрался до нее. Но она искренне надеялась, что Сириус никогда об этом не узнает. – «Со мной все хорошо».  
  
«Не в этом дело!» - воскликнул Сириус. – «Гарри, ты не понимаешь, тебя _с такой легкостью_ могли убить…» - Он сделал судорожный вдох. – «Я не могу тебя потерять, слышишь меня? Гарри, ты все, что у меня осталось!»  
  
«Сириус…» - Гарри сглотнула, отчаянно пытаясь придумать хоть какой-то способ убедить крестного, не рассказывая при этом всей правды. С ней все в порядке, и ей совершенно не о чем волноваться. Она в полной безопасности.  
  
Сириус слабо улыбнулся ей, потрепал по макушке. «Я жутко рад тебя видеть. Много времени прошло с последней встречи».  
  
Гарри бессильно кивнула. «Я знаю», - хриплым голосом ответила она. – «Сириус, мне правда жаль. Я не хотела, чтобы вы беспокоились. Я просто… В смысле, никто ведь ни о чем не предупредил… Я не знала, что вообще не могу никуда уйти!»  
  
Сириус вздохнул.  
  
«Да, ты права. Наш промах: мы должны были тебя предупредить. Мы просто не хотели… Не хотели взваливать на тебя еще больше, со всем, что тут творится… Тебе и так было очень тяжело, а ведь ты еще так юна! Ужасно, что тебе уже пришлось столько пережить» - Сириус замолчал, потряс головой, собираясь с мыслями. – «В любом случае, я просто рад, что ты вернулась в целости и сохранности».  
  
И, после секундного молчания…  
  
«Но все-таки, где ты была?»  
  
Гарри нервно перекатилась с носков на пятки. «Э-э-э-м…»  
  
«Кажется, я могу ответить на этот вопрос», - раздался спокойный голос у них за спиной. Гарри обернулась и увидела одну из авроров – Тонкс – прислонившуюся к стене с хитрой улыбкой.  
  
«Можешь?» - озадаченно уточнил Сириус.  
  
«Агась». – Тонкс вразвалочку подошла к ним, подмигнув Гарри. – «Возможно, Гермиона _случайно_ упомянула, что у Гарри появился друг…»  
  
Сердце Гарри подскочило в ужасе. О нет.  
  
На лице крестного все явственнее читалось непонимание. «Друг?» - переспросил он.  
  
Нимфадора с широкой улыбкой повернулась к Гарри. «Так точно, друг-маггл. _Мальчик-маггл_ ».  
  
До Гарри смысл и вложенный подтекст дошли только тогда, когда Сириус буквально впал в истерику.  
  
«Мальчик? В смысле, бойфренд?! Гарри, ты теперь сбегаешь невесть куда с мальчиками?! Ты еще слишком мала для этого, слышишь меня? Ты не будешь проводить время ни с какими мальчиками, только не наедине!»  
  
«Но я одна с Роном практически все время!» - попыталась вразумить его Гарри. – «И с Фредом и Джорджем».  
  
«Это совсем другое», - отмахнулся Сириус. – «Гарри, все мальчики твоего возраста… Понимаешь, они все хотят от тебя только одного. Это ужасные, бессердечные создания. И они воспользуются первой же возможностью, чтобы…»  
  
«Сириус, остынь!» - явно позабавленная Тонкс одной рукой обняла Гарри. Гарри же даже не пыталась вникнуть в смысл их слов. Это все одна ужасная, страшная ошибка. Во-первых, она бы в жизни не назвала Волдеморта «другом». Во-вторых, он совсем не мальчик. И они определенно не занимаются _этим_. Это все огромное, жутко смущающее недоразумение, которое, однако, только работает в ее пользу.  
  
«Тебе не кажется, что Гарри вполне может позволить себе невинный летний роман?»  
  
При этих словах взгляд Сириуса смягчился. Ведь это именно то, о чем он говорил буквально минуту назад. Гарри просто подросток, и Тонкс абсолютно права. Гарри имеет право на легкий летний роман, на первую подростковую влюбленность. Она может просто побыть счастливой и не думать о надвигающейся войне. Совсем немного побыть беззаботным ребенком - пока у нее еще есть такая возможность.  
  
«Полагаю, это так», - признал Сириус, медленно растягивая слова. Затем он повернулся к крестнице и широко ей улыбнулся. «Ты ведь понимаешь, что я захочу с ним познакомиться. Просто чтобы убедиться, что он приличный парень».  
  
Гарри про себя помолилась, чтобы этого никогда не произошло. Но в ответ крестному она лишь слегка напряженно улыбнулась. - «Конечно».  
  
Слава Мерлину, этот ужасный разговор закончился, и она относительно легко отделалась.

***

Гарри старалась как можно меньше вспоминать о слушании в Министерстве, хоть оно прошло и не так ужасно, как могло бы. Совершенно бессмысленно волноваться по поводу Фаджа и его твердолобости – рано или поздно ему придется признать правду. А пока, если уж быть до конца честной, Гарри так и не определилась, одобряет она тупость министра или же хочет отвесить ему хорошую оплеуху. С одной стороны, его бездействие приведет к куче смертей, а с другой – сейчас Фадж работает только на руку Волдеморту. Но разве этого Гарри хочет?  
  
В любом случае, не моральные терзания беспокоили ее больше всего.  
  
Основной проблемой оставался Дамблдор. Между ними чувствовалось неуловимое напряжение, и Гарри никак не могла понять причину. Директор даже не подозревал, где и с кем она провела все лето, просто не мог подозревать, так ведь? Это невозможно. Откуда бы ему знать? Но Дамблдор полностью проигнорировал все попытки Гарри привлечь к себе внимание после слушания и явно не торопился с объяснениями.  
  
Пятый учебный год еще даже не успел толком начаться, а мыслями Гарри уже все чаще возвращалась в Риддл-мэнор – кажущийся теперь таким родным – и к его призрачному обитателю. Так странно осознавать, что ровно год назад Гарри приходила в ужас от одной мысли о Темном Лорде, а сейчас она ощущает беспокойство, к которому совершенно не привыкла, – волнуясь о Темном Лорде, думая, что он сейчас делает… скучает ли по ней.  
  
Гарри ощущает себя круглой идиоткой, но все равно продолжает задаваться этим вопросом.  
  
Это чувство становится только острее, когда Гарри пишет ему письмо.  
  
В библиотеке было сумрачно и тихо. Гермиона, сидевшая напротив Гарри, с дикой скоростью строчила эссе по зельеварению, к которому Гарри еще даже не притрагивалась. Зачем вообще утруждаться? Неважно, испишет она целый свиток или даже не наскребет до заданного объема - эссе всегда возвращаются к ней с непримечательным «Удовлетворительно». Так что у Гарри достаточно свободного времени, чтобы подумать о своей неловкой просьбе, высказанной в конце августа, и о ее последствиях.  
  
В письме нет ничего особо важного – или хотя бы интересного. Гарри вкратце описала, как прошли первые занятия. Все они делились на скучные, смертельно скучные и слишком трудные, чтобы хотя бы попытаться разобраться в материале. Особенное удовольствие она испытала, в красках описав, как отвратительно играет в этом году команда Слизерина и как Гриффиндор вчистую раскатал их по квиддичному полю всего пару дней назад. Гарри ставит кучу вопросительных знаков в конце, побуждая адресата письма дать ответ.  
  
Однообразные дни бесконечно сменяют друг друга, и Гарри чувствует, что все крепче цепляется за ниточку где-то глубоко в сердце, соединяющую ее с Волдемортом. Невидимая связь утешает ее, когда она лежит в расстроенных чувствах в темной спальне, придает ей храбрости в моменты нерешительности и успокаивает, когда новая профессорша особенно сильно действует ей на нервы. Просто знать, что он где-то там, на другой стороне, более чем достаточно.  
  
Гарри особенно часто приходится напоминать себе об этом на уроках Амбридж, которая, по-видимому, решила, что доведение Гарри до безумия теперь смысл всей ее жизни.  
  
Ладно. Возможно, Гарри так и не определилась до конца, на чьей она стороне в грядущей войне, но одно она знала наверняка: она не хочет, чтобы кто-то пострадал. А кто-нибудь точно пострадает, если Амбридж продолжит настаивать на том, что им не нужно учить защитные заклинания, что все хорошо, Темного Лорда не существует и мир полон радуги и единорогов. Гарри была по-настоящему разъярена. Буквально все в розовой жабе заставляло ее кипеть от гнева.  
  
И, самое главное, - Гарри могла стерпеть многое, но не когда ее называют лгуньей. Да, у нее есть немало грешков, но вранье точно не из их числа.  
  
«Я не вру!» - горячо восклицает Гарри на весь класс, совершенно не заботясь о ловящих каждое слово студентах. – «Да зачем мне это делать?! А Седрику? И Дамблдору?»  
  
«Хватит!» - вопит Амбридж, но Гарри и не думает останавливаться.  
  
«Волдеморт вернулся, тупая ты дура, из-за тебя нас всех убьют!»  
  
«Довольно! _Довольно!!_ Отработка, мисс Поттер!» - орет Амбридж в ответ. – «Зайдете ко мне в кабинет сегодня вечером». – Профессорша пригладила растрепавшиеся волосы, словно в попытке взять себя в руки и успокоиться.  
  
Гарри в ответ только фыркнула, но заставила себя прикусить язык.

  
***  
  


  
Все становится только хуже.  
  
Гарри угрюмо всматривается вдаль, в раскинувшийся перед совятней мирный пейзаж. Букля, впорхнувшая на выступ рядом, ворчит и недовольно ухает, словно сочувствуя хозяйке. Гарри слабо улыбается любимой сове, проводит рукой по мягким белоснежным перьям. Она еле слышно бормочет «спасибо» и с нетерпением забирает письмо из клюва. Гарри быстро ломает печать, игнорируя упавший на землю конверт, уханье сов вокруг, даже Буклю – все ее внимание занимало исключительно письмо.  
  
Ее улыбка разрастается в нечто совершенно неконтролируемое, когда Гарри понимает, что Темный Лорд соизволил-таки написать в ответ.  
  
Более того, ответ занимает аж две страницы.  
  
Некоторое время Гарри просто сидит на спиральных ступенях, ведущих в совятню, и глупо улыбается, невидящим взглядом уставившись в каменную стену.  
  
Непонятная глупая улыбка не сходила с ее лица целый день, к вящему удивлению друзей.  
  
«Что на тебя нашло?» - удивленно спросила Гермиона, когда Гарри села рядом с ней на диван в Общей гостиной, все еще неспособная перестать улыбаться.  
  
Гарри потрясла головой. - «Да так, ерунда».  
  
«Не похоже на ерунду», - хмыкнул Рон, приземлившись рядом. – «Еще час назад ты была в бешенстве. Ты мне чуть голову не открутила!»  
  
«Ты прав, прости», - пристыженно ответила Гарри. – «Я не хотела на тебе срываться. Но эта Амбридж и ее дурацкие отработки…»  
  
«Да все в порядке, подруга», - успокоил ее Рон. – «Я б тоже захотел заколоть кого-нибудь вилкой, если бы мне пришлось просидеть с этой ненормальной в одной комнате лишний час».  
  
Взгляд Гермионы все еще был обеспокоен. - «Как твоя рука?»  
  
Гарри моргнула, посмотрела на припухшую руку. Обрадованная пришедшим письмом, она даже забыла о боли.  
  
«Не так уж и плохо», - солгала она.  
  
Хорошо, что Гарри додумалась выводить кровавые строчки не рабочей рукой – а иначе как бы она смогла написать Тому ответ? Она уже трижды перечитала письмо от корки до корки и сейчас явно намеревалась прочитать в четвертый раз.  
  
«Что это?» - Рон с любопытством заглянул Гарри через плечо. Та, вспыхнув, быстро швырнула письмо на стол.  
  
Этот маневр, однако, позволил Гермионе быстро схватить письмо. Гарри открыла рот в негодовании, готовая чуть ли не сражаться с подругой за несчастный свиток пергамента, но Гермиона держала его в вытянутой руке, чтобы Гарри не смогла дотянуться.  
  
«Том», - протянула Гермиона с улыбкой. – «Кто такой Том?»  
  
Гарри стремительно краснела.  
  
«Неважно! В смысле… Никто, это просто никто!»  
  
«Да, очень похоже на то», - заржал Рон.  
  
Хоть Гарри и не очень преуспела в попытках вырвать письмо из рук Гермионы, тем не менее, ее настойчивость изрядно отвлекала гриффиндорку и не давала сосредоточиться на чтении письма. «Гермиона, отдай!» - шипела Гарри, буквально обвившись вокруг подруги. Та картинно надулась, но письмо вернула.  
  
Гарри быстро схватила пергамент, скрутила его и прижала к груди, настороженно глядя на друзей.  
  
«Гарри, мы же просто шутим», - посмеиваясь, сказала Гермиона, хотя в глазах у нее промелькнула тревога. – «Ты ведь понимаешь это, правда?»  
  
Гарри очень долго смотрела на нее, прежде чем вздохнуть. «Да… да, я понимаю. Просто не хочу говорить об этом, ладно?»  
  
Гарри развернулась, все еще крепко держа письмо в руке, и пошла к спальням, решив, что лучше напишет ответ чуть позже.

  
***

  
Гарри все никак не могла сосредоточиться на письме. Она отвлекалась через каждые 2-3 предложения, мысли уплывали куда-то вдаль, и она просто невидяще смотрела перед собой с полуулыбкой на губах.  
  
Гермиона изучала ее пристальным взглядом несколько минут, после чего не выдержала и легко ткнула подругу кончиком пера в щеку.  
  
«Ауч!» - Гарри вернулась обратно в реальность, недовольно посмотрела на подругу. – «За что?»  
  
«Ты снова это делаешь», - со смехом заметила Гермиона.  
  
«Что делаю?»  
  
«Смотришь вдаль и глупо улыбаешься – что такого ты пишешь?»  
  
Гарри быстро убирает пергамент – не хватало еще дать Гермионе очередную возможность прочитать письмо. – «Ничего такого. Эссе по зельям».  
  
«Да-да, конечно», - закатила глаза Гермиона. – «Ты бы в жизни так не корпела над домашним заданием – тем более по зельям. Давай, колись».  
  
Гарри смотрела на Гермиону настороженно. Та невинно похлопала ресницами в ответ.  
  
«Ладно», - вздохнула Гарри. – «Я пишу письмо».  
  
«Я догадалась», - усмехнулась Гермиона. – «Могу я уточнить, кому именно?»  
  
И, не получив ответа, гриффиндорка продолжила: «Это Том, да?»  
  
Гарри нахмурилась.  
  
«Даже если и да, какое это имеет значение?»  
  
Гермиона покачала головой, улыбка стала еще шире. – «О, совершенно никакого».  
  
Гарри скрестила руки на груди, прищурилась.  
  
«Что?» - с вызовом спросила она.  
  
«Ничего», - пожала плечами Гермиона, но улыбаться не перестала. – «Передавай Тому от меня привет».  
  
Гарри фыркнула. Очень маловероятно. Кто знает, как отреагирует Том на подобную фамильярность.  
  
Она рада, что он вообще ответил. Гарри рассеянно гладит кулон – в последние недели это стало назойливой привычкой. Ей очень хочется использовать портключ. Каждый раз, касаясь прохладного камня цвета слоновой кости, она думает о Томе и гадает, чем он сейчас занимается. В последнее время он будто в смятении. Что-то сильно его отвлекает, смещает на себя все его внимание.  
  
Он Темный Лорд, мысленно напоминает себе Гарри. Что бы он там ни задумал, это точно не закончится ничем хорошим.  
  
Естественно, она даже не пытается спрашивать его об этом.

**10.**

Гарри совсем не горит желанием учить галдящую толпу школьников базовым заклинаниям. Во-первых, у нее аллергия на всякую ответственность. Во-вторых, почему именно она? Сейчас они смотрят на нее так, будто она знает ответы на все вопросы, хотя сами же верят лживым статейкам из Пророка и поливают ее грязью в коридорах, когда думают, что она не может их услышать. Больше всего прилетает от Паркинсон, да и Малфой ничем не лучше, но, к сожалению, ни одного из них здесь нет. Гарри бы с удовольствием поупражнялась на этой парочке в применении заклятий.

Вполне очевидно, почему все настаивают именно на ней как на главаре этого кружка самодеятельности, почему все внимательные взгляды направлены именно на нее.

Она Гарри Поттер – она заставила исчезнуть Того-кого-нельзя-называть еще до того, как научилась говорить. Она Девочка-которая-выжила.

Гарри фыркнула.

Быстро же они запели по-другому, как только им что-то от нее понадобилось. _О, если бы они только знали правду…_

Сегодня они все собрались перед ней в Выручай-комнате, нетерпеливые лица все до единого повернуты к ней. И Гарри понятия не имеет, чему их учить.

В конце концов Гарри остановилась на Ступефае. Это должно занять их на некоторое время. Внутри Гарри ощущает неуютно свернувшееся чувство, подозрительно похожее на вину, пока она говорит о готовности встретиться с Темным Лордом лицом к лицу. Как все они жаждут сражаться с ним, противостоять ему! Гарри не уверена, по отношению к кому она ощущает жгучую вину, – к школьникам, из-за привязанности к Волдеморту? Или к Волдеморту, за то, что учит этих детей сражаться с ним? Скорее всего, вся эта затея его сильно разозлит.

В итоге Гарри все равно ему рассказывает.

Не очень подробно – она лишь упомянула, что вынуждена участвовать в чем-то вроде учебного кружка, основная задача которого – практика защитных заклинаний, пока Амбридж продолжает разрушать их образование.

К удивлению Гарри, он совсем не возражает против этой идеи. Более того, рассказывает, как сам создал подобный кружок во время своей учебы в Хогвартсе. Гарри бледнеет. Она представляет, что случилось с этим «кружком» после окончания школы.

Но сильнее всего ее грызет изнутри то, что она так и не нашла в себе сил рассказать об открытии, потрясшем ее в августе, – Орден Феникса. Гарри прекрасно знает, что будет, если она все-таки расскажет: Волдеморт выследит всех членов одного за другим и убьет до того, как они превратятся в полноценную угрозу. А члены ОФ слишком дороги Гарри, чтобы даже подумать о подобном предательстве.

Помимо занятий, Отряда Дамблдора (ужасное название, и Гарри никак не смогла переубедить одногруппников сменить его), горы домашних заданий, Ордена Феникса и квиддича, внезапно возникла еще одна серьезная личная проблема, которая грозилась свести Гарри с ума. Лето давно покинуло просторы Шотландии и Северное полушарие в целом, уступив место холоду и стуже. Гарри очень старалась не думать о ее новых странных отношениях с Волдемортом, убившем ее родителей, – особенно на годовщину их смерти. Гарри больше не могла найти в себе ненависти к нему, и за это ее сжирал изнутри клубок из вины, стыда и еще большей вины. Как она могла не ненавидеть его? Как только она смогла так сблизиться с убийцей ее родителей?

Как могла она сидеть в Большом зале за ужином и ломать голову над тем, что подарить ему на Рождество (эта проблема занимала все ее мысли на протяжении последних недель), когда она по идее должна думать о том, как его уничтожить?

Внутренний конфликт не решает ни одну из проблем: Гарри все еще не знает, ни как относиться к Темному Лорду, ни что подарить ему на Рождество. И на День рожденья. О Мерлин, его День рожденья ведь тоже приходится на каникулы, да? Канун Нового года, тут же вспоминает из своих снов Гарри. Ну и как она должна придумать не один, а целых _два_ подарка?

По мере приближения праздников студенты, оказавшиеся в похожем положении, получают десятки журналов, от первой до последней страницы забитые предложениями с рождественскими подарками, которые можно заказать по совиной почте.

Вот только вряд ли хоть кому-нибудь из этих студентов приходится придумывать подарок для Лорда Волдеморта.

Материальные ценности для него не важны: только несколько вещей в мире бесконечно дороги для него, а все остальное встречается с презрением или, в крайнем случае, с равнодушием.

В конце концов Гарри сдается и просит Гермиону о помощи.

«Что подарить тому, кто в принципе ничего не любит?» - быстро спросила она, как только Рон отвернулся, чтобы взять еще кусок тыквенного пирога.

Гермиона озадаченно моргнула.

«Хм-м-м», - протянула она, положив вилку. – «А для кого ты придумываешь подарок?»

«Для _друга_ », - торопливо ответила Гарри. Ей не понравилось, как это прозвучало. Ее отношения с Волдемортом слишком сложны и запутанны, чтобы назвать это просто дружбой.

Теперь взгляд Гермионы стал изучающим.

«Для того же _друга_ , у которого ты оставалась на летних каникулах?»

Гарри кивнула.

«Ты и на зимние каникулы к нему поедешь, да?»

Гарри кивнула еще раз.

Гермиона придвинулась поближе. – «Гарри, честно говоря, я немного обеспокоена». - В этот момент Рон подавился куском тыквенного пирога, начал задыхаться, и Симусу пришлось хорошенько постучать его по спине. Парни расхохотались, пока Рон отчаянно пытался отдышаться. - «Мне не очень нравится, что ты проводишь столько времени с мальчиком, которого и не знаешь-то толком. Он может… Ну, воспользоваться тобой».

_«Ты и половины всего не знаешь»,_ \- подумала Гарри. За ее спиной Рон швырнул куском отбивной в Дина. Раздался новый взрыв хохота.

«Миона, я буду в полном порядке», - попыталась успокоить подругу Гарри, но они обе понимают, что эти заверения никогда по-настоящему не работают.

«Он тебе очень дорог», - подметила умница всея Гриффиндора, прищурившись.

Гарри стремительно покраснела. – «Что? Я… Неправда! Просто он, ну знаешь, был очень милым, и… Мне кажется, что было бы неплохо как-нибудь его отблагодарить».

«Это ведь Том, да? Его зовут Том?»

Гарри всеми фибрами души не хотела отвечать на этот вопрос. – «Может, это и он», - вздохнула она, когда стало ясно, что Гермиона в любом случае выбьет из нее ответ. – «А может и нет. Просто… это элементарная вежливость, вот и все».

Гермиону это явно не очень впечатлило. – «Ты бы так не беспокоилась, если бы тебе было все равно».

Гарри споткнулась на полуслове и замолчала.

Гермиона тяжело вздохнула, потрясла каштановыми кудрями. – «Ладно, по крайней мере, ты должна сказать мне, что ему нравится и не нравится». – По сути, Гермиона предлагала ей соглашение о перемирии, и Гарри с радостью уцепилась за него.

«Ну, - медленно начала она, - я не совсем уверена в том, что ему нравится. Но я знаю, что ему много чего не нравится».

Гермиона посмотрела на нее недоверчивым взглядом. – «Ладно», - протянула она. – «И что же ему не нравится?»

«Абсолютно все».

О, это будет очень долгий вечер.

***

В конце концов, идеальный подарок найден.

Профессор МакГонагалл объявила, что их заданием для промежуточной аттестации будет сотворение камня души, а это, как выяснилось, означало бессчетное количество бесполезных попыток и постоянные набеги на Больничное крыло за зельем от головной боли. Камень души трансфигурировался из обычного камня и представлял собой физическое воплощение человеческой души. Процесс трансфигурации ужасно утомительный, невероятно трудный и попросту долгий – ощущение разочарования потихоньку овладевало всем классом. Только на этой неделе Рон уже дюжину раз выкидывал свои неудачно трансфигурированные камни из окна Гриффиндорской башни. Близнецы Уизли за недолгий срок успели сколотить целое состояние на продаже зелий от головной боли, успокаивающего бальзама и бодроперцового зелья, регулярно таскаемого из запасов мадам Помфри.

Но результат сотни бесплодных попыток и навязчивого чувства собственной тупости был очень даже симпатичным.

Хотя чего уж там.

Совершенным.

На первый взгляд камешек казался совершенно непримечательным. Он весь состоял из острых граней, переливающихся мутным темно-серым цветом, кое-где с вкраплениями серебра. Поверхность камня невероятно гладкая, как очищенная платина, из которой делают чаши для причастий. Но если держать камень под определенным углом, на ярком свету его грани начинали переливаться рубиново-алым. А под тусклым светом лампы или свечи камень светился золотисто-изумрудным, как хризолит. Однако эти яркие вспышки красного и зеленого длились недолго и на первый взгляд могли показаться лишь игрой света и тени.

Но Гарри знала этот особый оттенок кроваво-красного. Она различала его так же хорошо, как и изумрудно-зеленый, по утрам изучавший ее в зеркале критическим взглядом. А темно-серые отливы на гранях камня очень напоминали бушующую предштормовую серость в глазах Тома Риддла. Гарри гадала, что все это могло значить.

Риддл все так же снился ей каждую ночь.

Это уже отдавало некой… назойливостью.

Том Риддл в снах так непохож на Темного Лорда, что временами очень сложно поверить, что это один и тот же человек. Том Риддл испытывает постоянное беспокойство – он нерешителен, не уверен в себе. Его не покидает ощущение горькой обиды и одиночества. Сейчас, когда бы Гарри ни закрывала глаза, он постоянно в Хогвартсе. Уже в школьные годы он невероятно красив, но очень застенчив. Он скрывает все эмоции за напускным безразличием; делает вид, что его не трогают ежедневные нападки одноклассников за его статус крови, что он опять стал изгоем.

Он говорит себе, что ему наплевать на них. Ему плевать на других сирот в приюте, на своих однокурсников и одногруппников. На учителей, которые игнорируют его блестящий ум…

Ему плевать на отца, чей труп лежит перед ним на полу.

Гарри резко просыпается.

Подушка намокла от слез, но они все еще непрерывным потоком сбегают по щекам. Гарри вытерла соленые дорожки онемевшей рукой. Даже проснувшись, она видит перед собой размытую фигуру Тома Риддла; он стоит один в комнате, полной мертвых людей, палочка выпала из дрожащих пальцев. Его фигура неподвижна, он словно весь окаменел, и только из глаз капают предательские слезы.

«Гарри?» - не соседней кровати неохотно пошевелилась полусонная Гермиона.

Гарри опять подпрыгнула от неожиданности, яростно смахнула остатки соленой влаги с лица.

«Да?» - приглушенно переспросила она, все еще пряча лицо в руках, но даже это не заглушило удушающую печаль в интонации.

«Ох, Гарри…» - Гермиона окончательно проснулась, и даже в темноте можно было рассмотреть, как ее лицо исказила тревога. – «Что случилось?»

Гарри яростно покачала головой. Жест не столько для Гермионы, сколько для нее самой. 

«Ничего такого», - пыталась убедить себя Гарри. – «Кошмар приснился».

Как она могла ненавидеть мальчика, который хотел лишь тепла и привязанности?

Возможно, Лорд Волдеморт холоден и жесток, но лишь потому что он отвернулся от мира, который до этого отвернулся от него самого. 

**25.**

Так странно просыпаться и не чувствовать его рядом.

Ее кровать кажется странно чужой. Ужасающе пустой. Рука Гарри блуждает в рассеянном свете утреннего солнца, словно пытается дотянуться до того, кто сейчас существует лишь в ее снах. Гарри закрывает глаза и пытается представить, что хотя бы на мгновение она может до него дотронуться. Рука тянется все дальше, и вот иллюзия тает и дымом утекает сквозь пальцы. Он бы никогда не лежал так далеко от нее. Ночью они засыпали порознь, но каждое утро Гарри просыпалась, чувствуя его слабое дыхание на лице; их ноги сплетены, его руки зарываются в ее буйные волосы с риском не выпутаться из них никогда.

Гарри сонно моргала, ослепленная ярким солнцем, выдернутая против воли из снов, отказываясь принимать тот факт, что она уже не спит. Гарри была бы счастлива вечно дремать в его объятьях и никогда не волноваться о мире за пределами спальни. Но в конце концов он тоже просыпался, его пальцы блуждали по ее телу, мягко сжимали ее бедро. И, хотя они оба уже не спали, они не вылезут из кровати до позднего обеда, занятые куда более приятными вещами, чем те, что могли поджидать их в реальном мире.

Гарри открывает глаза.

Пальцы судорожно хватают пустой воздух. Пылинки лениво кружатся в золотистых лучах, полог кровати мягко колышется на слабом сквозняке.

Синяки на бедрах уже почти сошли. На каждой стороне – по пять идентичных отметин, создающих идеальный контур его длинных пальцев. В этой реальности его настойчивые губы не оставят темных поцелуев на ее коже, не будут шептать разгоряченным дыханием ей в ухо, заставляя ее дрожать от предвкушения. О, он всегда особенно искусен в вытягивании из нее судорожных вздохов; всегда знает, куда именно следует надавить невероятно умелыми пальцами, чтобы заставить ее стонать; где целовать, чтобы смотреть, как она содрогается, как сминается вся ее выдержка, как она умоляет. Губы у него невероятно талантливые, это правда. Не говоря уже о невообразимо талантливых пальцах или…

Гарри села на кровати, нахмурившись, чувствуя, как по всему телу распространяется жар. Почему у нее в голове постоянно вертятся такие непристойные мысли? Должно быть, это проклятие юности. Хотя это не кажется таким уж проклятием, когда он так умело воплощает все ее фантазии в реальность. Вот только сейчас он не здесь, и любые фантазии оставят после себя только неудовлетворенность.

«Гарри?» - Лаванда посмотрела в ее сторону поверх внушительного батальона косметических продуктов для волос, стройным рядом выстроившихся на трюмо. – «Ты чего так рано проснулась?»

«Мне нужно в душ», - ответила Гарри в качестве объяснения. – «Холодный душ, судя по всему», - закончила она уже мысленно.

Лаванда кажется еще более любопытной, когда она следует за Гарри до ванной.

«Я так посмотрю, синяки наконец сошли?» - В голосе лишь мельчайший намек на поддразнивание.

«Это трагедия», - на полном серьезе ответила Гарри. Лаванда рассмеялась, приняв унылый тон за сарказм.

«Ну, всегда есть рождественские каникулы, так?» - Донесся ее жизнерадостный ответ где-то от дверей ванной.

Гарри критически осмотрела свое отражение в зеркале. Сейчас она была похожа на рыжего енота, которого очень долго и очень продуктивно высушивали феном. Но опять же, попытка хоть как-то уложить ее волосы заранее обречена на провал.

«Они еще нескоро», - вздохнула Гарри, отвернувшись от печального зрелища в зеркале и направившись в сторону душевых кабинок.

Гарри только вошла в одну из них, как услышала, что Лаванда тоже зашла в ванную. – «Да ладно, неужели он так хорош, что ты уже сгораешь от нетерпения?» - спросила брюнетка, на ее лице в равных долях смешалось искреннее любопытство и ехидная насмешка.

«Ты даже не представляешь». – Гарри улыбнулась, вообразив лицо Лаванды, если бы та вдруг каким-то образом узнала, кто такой этот «он».

Лаванда заметила ее улыбку в зеркале, пока брала тушь для ресниц, брови поползли вверх в недоумении. – «Гарри, мне кажется, ты что-то от меня скрываешь».

«С чего это?» - Гарри потянулась к полочке с шампунями, взяла наугад один из них. Это определенно Гермионин. Что ж, если он способен укротить кудри ее подруги, то, возможно, сможет сделать что-нибудь и с ее вороньим гнездом.

«Мне нужны детали!» - воскликнула Лаванда. – «Послушай, Гарри, с тех пор как я кинула того рэйвенкловца, моя жизнь стала невообразимо скучной. А ты можешь хоть как-то ее разнообразить».

Гарри хмыкнула. Случится чудо, если она когда-нибудь сможет назвать свою жизнь «скучной». – «Боюсь, моя жизнь так же не богата на события, как и твоя», - солгала она.

Лаванда грубо хохотнула. – «Нет-нет, только не с этими синяками. Гарри, в этом году ты похожа на пятнистого леопарда!»

Без преуменьшения. Темный Лорд и правда до жути настойчив и старается быть как можно ближе к ней и как можно дольше. Гарри всегда пытается опротестовать его слишком упорные поползновения, но она обычно слишком отвлечена этими самыми поползновениями, чтобы мыслить разумно.

Гарри усмехнулась, вспенив шампунь. – «Может быть, меня все устраивает».

«Гарри!» - возмущенно завопила Лаванда. – «Ну ладно тебе, не издевайся так надо мной!»

Идея обсуждения с Лавандой ее половой жизни одновременно и забавляет Гарри, и заставляет сгорать от стыда. Но, с другой стороны, разве не этим обычно занимаются шестнадцатилетние девочки-подростки? Сплетничают о мальчиках? И, что гораздо важнее, о том, что они _делают_ вместе с мальчиками? Он ведь все равно не узнает об этом разговоре…

«Что конкретно ты хочешь от меня услышать? Он определенно знает, как управляться с…» - Гарри оборвала себя на полуслове, совершенно не способная закончить предложение. – «Он, э-м-м, очень опытен, если ты понимаешь, о чем я».

«Правда? Насколько у него большой?»

Гарри подавилась мыльной водой и теперь с трудом пыталась откашляться, разбрызгивая пену во все стороны. При этом вид у Лаванды был совершенно не сожалеющий. Скорее, даже более настойчивый.

«Я… Я не знаю!» - воскликнула Гарри, чувствуя, как горят щеки. – «Что ты от меня хочешь, померить линейкой?»

«Я же не требую точного числа вплоть до миллиметров!» - Лаванда закатила глаза и, к полному ужасу Гарри, начала жестикулировать. – «Просто… ну, знаешь… хотя бы примерно…»

Гарри, вопреки всякому здравому смыслу, поняла, что серьезно задумалась. Великий Мерлин, она же не собирается действительно…

Но затем, прежде чем хоть одна разумная мысль успела настичь ее, Гарри свела ладони вместе и развела их, на глаз оценивая расстояние между ними и показывая Лаванде. У той в шоке округлились глаза, брови в изумлении поползли вверх. Гарри беспокоилась, что она могла… немного преувеличить. Но ведь у него и правда не такой уж маленький…

«Ох, Гарри!» - простонала Лаванда. – «Это так несправедливо! Клянусь, все мальчишки нашего возраста такие скучные, не говоря уже о том, что абсолютно неопытны… и не то чтобы сильно одарены природой. Я завидую. Честно говоря, меня просто разрывает от зависти!»

Гарри уже даже не пыталась скрыть смех. О, Лаванда, если бы ты только знала…

К сожалению, остальной день был не таким воодушевляющим, как его начало.

Письмо от Тома пришло утром, приземлившись ровнехонько на ее тарелку с тостами. И, хотя Гарри и сгорала от нетерпения, она заставила себя проглотить радостное оживление и убрать письмо в сумку. Гарри кинула настороженный взгляд на учительский стол, размышляя, мог ли Дамблдор теоретически узнать обо всем. Но как? Это всего лишь письмо. Она, как и остальные ученики, получает почту почти каждый день. Еще одно письмо вряд ли может вызвать подозрения.

К прочим треволнениям добавилось непередаваемое разочарование Гермионы, когда Гарри буквально за ночь превратилась в мастерицу зелий. Слизнорт был совершенно очарован новой ученицей, без остановки восклицал, как же похожа Гарри на мать и внешностью, и талантом – толику которого, как он ложно верил, Гарри унаследовала.

Том был… почти взволнован, когда Гарри упомянула, что в этом году зелья ведет Слизнорт. Он быстро замял эту тему и больше к ней не возвращался, но Гарри все равно чувствовала легкое беспокойство. По-видимому, Слизнорт достаточно стар, чтобы быть учителем еще у Тома, так что, возможно, это просто отголоски ненависти к школьным годам.

В любом случае, Гарри не хочет думать об этом. Она не хочет думать о пророчестве, Дамокловым мечом зависшим над их головами, о махинациях, которые Том, вне всякого сомнения, проворачивает, и о ее роли в них. Гарри хочет быть как можно дальше от всех этих передряг, желательно, в чарующей вселенной объятий Тома, так далеко от остального мира, что рано или поздно начнет казаться, что его вовсе не существует.

Но, судя по всему, возвращение из мира грез в холодную жестокую реальность стало неизбежной частью ее жизни.

**11.**

Последние часы до начала Рождественских каникул растянулись подобно кленовому сиропу.

Гарри нетерпеливо дергала кулон на шее, напряженно всматриваясь в проплывающий за окном пейзаж, словно так она могла заставить время идти быстрее.

«Воу, Гарри, - протянул Рон, зевнув и плюхнувшись на сиденье напротив, - никогда не видел, чтобы тебе так не терпелось вернуться к Дурслям».

Гермиона, прищурившись, кинула на нее подозрительный взгляд, который Гарри предпочла проигнорировать.

«Я не только этого жду», - пожала плечами Гарри.

«Ты уверена, что не хочешь провести каникулы у нас?» - Рон сел прямее и в упор посмотрел на нее. – «Мама очень расстроится, когда узнает, что ты не приедешь».

«Знаю, прости».

Гарри и правда жаль. От одной мысли о Норе у нее становится тяжело на душе, но она слишком истосковалась по Тому. Волдеморт и Том. Обе его ипостаси никогда не имели счастливого Рождества. Не говоря уже о Дне рождении. От этой мысли на Гарри накатывает невыносимая грусть. Она не понаслышке знает, каково это – не иметь возможности отпраздновать нормально День рождения, и она бы в жизни не пожелала хоть кому-то испытать это чувство.

Гарри слабо улыбнулась Рону. «Возможно, я смогу заскочить на денёк», - увильнула она от прямого ответа.

Рон не заподозрил подвоха и просто кивнул.

Гарри даже не стала дожидаться полной остановки поезда, выпрыгнув на платформу с таким рвением, что сама удивилась. Она толкала перед собой тележку с чемоданом, вертя головой во все стороны, хотя и понимала, что искать его в толпе бессмысленно. Она не чувствовала зова сердца, как тогда, летом.

Вместо этого Гарри развернулась на пятках, пожелала друзьям счастливых праздников и поскорее нырнула в толпу взволнованных родителей, ожидавших прибытия своих чад. Гарри постаралась отойти на приличное расстояние ото всех знакомых и только потом вырвалась из толпы и подошла к невзрачному участку стены, который не просматривался с платформы.

Гарри вытащила кулон из-под рубашки. Камень быстро нагрелся от тепла ладони.

Гарри крепче сжала портключ.  
  
«Отнеси меня домой», - прошептала она и почувствовала, как знакомый рывок где-то под пупком тащит ее сквозь пространство.

***

Ни Риддл-мэнор, ни его одинокий обитатель ни капельки не изменились.

Заросший газон укрыт мягким снежным покрывалом. Снег угнездился в ставнях окон, припорошил крыльцо и крышу. Расстилающееся перед домом белое поле девственно чистое, не тронутое человеческими следами.

Гарри торопливо забежала внутрь, где ее радушно встретил порыв теплого воздуха.

Ноги сами принесли Гарри к ее комнате. Она широко распахнула дверь – спальня выглядела точь-в-точь так же, как она ее и оставила. Ее комната. Ее собственная, принадлежащая только ей и никому больше, комната. Если Гарри хочет оставить кровать незаправленной, она ее так и оставит. Если Гарри хочет раскидать одежду по всем возможным горизонтальным поверхностям, она сделает и это. Гарри села на кровать и взмахнула палочкой, чтобы распаковать чемодан. Стройные ряды вещей, которые, как думала Гарри, она никогда не обнаружит в своей комнате, заняли предназначенное им место на комоде. Сияющие, разноцветные колбочки выстроились идеальным рядом – лак для ногтей всевозможных цветов. Рядом примостилась небольшая косметичка - половина косметики принадлежала Лаванде, но кое-что было и ее: например, флакон «Простоблеска», который, как утверждала Гермиона, был просто жизненно необходим ее волосам. Гарри ухватила длинную прядь, поднесла поближе к глазам, критически разглядывая: скорее всего, Гермиона права. Они не такие пышные, как у лучшей ученицы Гриффиндора, но и не ложатся мягкими волнами, как у Лаванды. Нет, в одних местах они прямые, в других – хаотично завиваются, и в итоге получается торчащее во все стороны, огненно-рыжее непокорное безумие.

Гарри внезапно замерла.

С каких пор она так изменилась? Почему она вдруг резко начала заботиться о своей внешности: какого цвета ее ногти, красивое у нее лицо или нет?

Гарри залилась краской с головы до пят.

Почему это начало беспокоить ее именно сейчас – больше, чем когда-либо за всю жизнь, - когда единственный, кого тут можно впечатлить, — это Темный Лорд Волдеморт?

Ответ должен быть очевиден.

Гарри подошла к комоду, оперлась подрагивающими руками на деревянную поверхность и повернула голову в сторону зеркала на противоположной стене. Ее профиль довольно… миловидный. Лаванда наконец научила ее неуловимому искусству использования подводки для глаз, после того как они убили месяцы на тушь для ресниц. Гарри выглядит по-другому. Старше. Сейчас она меньше похожа на неутомимого маленького гремлина, носящегося по коридорам, и больше – на молодую девушку. С ума сойти, что может сделать с человеком пара капель снадобья для укладки волос и карандаш для бровей.

А вот румяна ей точно не нужны, подумала Гарри. Не с этим алым полыхающим румянцем на щеках.

Крамольные мысли так и лезли в голову, как бы Гарри ни старалась их отмести: считает ли он ее красивой? Ему больше нравятся прямые волосы или уложенные мягкими кудрями, которые Гарри только недавно научилась делать в совершенстве? Все разговоры Парвати и Лаванды в спальне сводились к мальчикам, которые им нравятся. Жарче были только споры о том, нравятся ли этим мальчикам они сами. И эти споры были бесконечны: он предпочитает блондинок или брюнеток? Ему нравятся голубоглазые или кареглазые? Не покажется ли ему, что моя грудь слишком маленькая? И, самая любимая тема Гермионы, когда она таки снисходит до подобных дискуссий, - «Ты уверена, что он не использует тебя чисто ради секса?» Каждый раз, одни и те же вопросы, снова и снова, и так по кругу до бесконечности. Гарри почувствовала, как внутри поднялась волна ужаса, когда она попыталась мысленно приложить хоть один из этих вопросов применительно к Темному Лорду.

Не только потому что просто нелепо думать о чем-то подобном в отношении Темного Лорда, но и потому что она понятия не имела, каким будет ответ на любой из этих вопросов.

Гарри свернулась калачиком под одеялом, чувствуя, как все оживление, предвкушение, ожидания – все обернулось прахом, уступая место хандре.

Она с таким нетерпением хотела увидеть его поскорее – а сейчас она просто хочет остаться в кровати и умереть.

***

Расстояние между ними настолько маленькое, насколько в принципе возможно, и все же его не покидало ощущение, что их отделяло не несколько сантиметров, а неприступная железная стена.

Лорд Волдеморт прищурился.

Гарри Поттер нервно сдвинулась на пару дюймов от него, на пару очень _напряженных_ дюймов. Он все еще пребывал в легком шоке от того, насколько может измениться девочка-подросток всего за пару месяцев. Куда делась огненно-рыжая непокорная копна, разваливающиеся сандалии, синяки на коленках от постоянного лазания по деревьям? Словно это вовсе не Гарри, а ее странный двойник, примостившийся на ее любимом месте на диване.

«Гарри», - только начал он. Девочка тут же подпрыгнула, словно от неожиданности, затем очень медленно и очень осторожно повернулась к нему. Ее руки сцеплены в нервный замок на коленях, взгляд сфокусирован на чем-то прямо над его плечом.

Он слегка нахмурился.

«Прости», - быстро пробормотала Гарри. – «Я… м-м-м… не очень хорошо себя чувствую».

Он нахмурился чуть сильнее.

«Почему ты раньше ничего не сказала?»

Кажется, ей стало еще неудобнее, хотя казалось, что дальше уже просто некуда. «Оно п-просто внезапно так накатило», - заикалась Гарри. – «Я л-лучше пойду прилягу н-ненадолго».

И с этими словами она легкой птичкой выпорхнула из библиотеки, ярким огоньком растворившись во мраке. Он смотрел, как Гарри исчезает в коридоре, совершенно сбитый с толку. Он каким-то образом расстроил ее? Но как? Он едва успел сказать хоть слово, а она уже со скоростью света мчалась к двери.

А затем со смирением решил, что это, скорее всего, просто неизбежно. В конце концов, она и есть пятнадцатилетняя девочка-подросток.

***

Гарри заперлась в ванной, предположив, что это последнее место на Земле, в которое Темный Лорд решится последовать за ней.

Она закрыла глаза, привалившись к стене, и медленно осела на пол.

Великий Мерлин, она обречена.

Она только провела большую часть дня, прячась в своей спальне и пытаясь хоть как-то смириться с мыслью, что – вроде бы, может быть, _возможно_ – он ей нравился. Это все было просто ужасно. Гарри хотела бы солгать самой себе. Она хотела бы притвориться, что не ждала нетерпеливо полгода в надежде снова увидеть его – человека, который убил ее родителей, который почти убил ее саму. Человека, ответственного за сотни смертей. Который мог убивать прямо сейчас. Кто знает? Он ведь предупредил ее не соваться в подземелья. Может, прямо сейчас он там, швыряет непростительные направо и налево в невинных людей.

К моменту, когда обед подошел к концу, Гарри почти удалось договориться с самой собой. Что ж, она приняла тот факт, что – к ее бесконечному стыду – ей действительно нравился Лорд Волдеморт. Он был… незаурядным выбором, что уж тут. Но было в нем что-то притягательное, в этой смертельной бледности, в высокой фигуре, в темноте, клокочущей вокруг него, в почти физически ощутимой мощи, которая затапливала все и вся каждый раз, стоило ему зайти в комнату. Вряд ли кто-то действительно мог винить Гарри за ее выбор. Том Риддл определенно был хорош собой.

И только Гарри смирилась с положением, в котором она оказалась, как в столовую вошел Темный Лорд, и все мысли начисто вылетели у нее из головы.

Гарри обхватила голову руками, уткнувшись в колени.

Все это. Просто. Ужасно.

Как она должна жить в мире, в котором совершенное лицо Лорда Волдеморта смотрит на нее сверху вниз, когда он отчитывает ее за то, что оставила входную дверь распахнутой, что разнесла грязь по всему особняку, что уснула снаружи на холоде?

Когда Гарри поднимает голову и видит свое отражение в зеркале, ей кажется, что полыхающий на щеках румянец въелся так сильно, что вряд ли когда-нибудь пройдет.

Учитывая, что ближайшие три недели ей предстоит провести исключительно в компании Темного Лорда, это очень даже похоже на правду.

***

Девочка его избегает.

Это становится очевидно, когда ей второй день подряд удается отвертеться от ужина, ссылаясь на всю ту же мистическую болезнь. По-видимому, болезнь эта проявляется, только когда он оказывается поблизости.

Это не должно беспокоить его так сильно. Незачем придавать большое значение глупым причудам пятнадцатилетнего подростка. Есть еще куча важных дел, требующих его внимания. Планы по проникновению в Министерство все так же далеки от реализации. Он устал от бессмысленных оправданий и Малфоя, и Руквуда. Возможно, самое время нанести визит в Малфой-мэнор. Это будет гораздо более полезной тратой его времени, чем пытаться разобраться во внезапно возникших претензиях Гарри к нему.

Дни становились все длиннее, землю укрыло новым толстым слоем снега, и теперь пересечение белого поля перед мэнором превратилось в настоящее испытание. Пророчество все так же оставалось вне досягаемости.

Гарри настолько отточила навык своих внезапных исчезновений, что превратила это в своего рода небольшое искусство.

После четвертого или пятого раза это уже начало его утомлять – как она плавно спрыгивала с дивана, завидев его, и быстро скрывалась за дверью, старательно избегала встречи с ним, используя обходные пути, держалась как можно дальше от библиотеки, словно там рассадник особо заразной болезни.

И, когда он вышел из кабинета и обнаружил Гарри, молча сидящую у камина в гостиной, он решил, что пора наконец разобраться с проблемой. Гарри кинула на него быстрый взгляд, когда он вошел в комнату, и так же быстро отвела его, сосредоточившись на пальцах ног.

Гарри мысленно прокляла себя, что умудрилась так глупо попасться. Она ведь была так осторожна, скрупулезно просчитывала каждое свое действие, лишь бы избегать его как можно дольше. И ее тактика неплохо работала, хотя в груди и шевелилось нечто, очень похожее на вину, каждый раз, когда она совершала очередной побег. И Гарри беспокоила не отдаленность от Тома – но проблеск удивления на его лице, когда она в первый раз выбежала из комнаты. Удивление… и расстройство. Она знала, что причиняла ему боль, хоть и не хотела этого. Конечно, он ни за что в жизни в этом не признается, но Гарри слишком хорошо его знала.

Темно-багровые глаза так и впились в нее взглядом, но Гарри никак не могла заставить себя посмотреть в ответ. Ужасные мгновения, полные тяжелого молчания, тянулись и тянулись и, подобно смертельному яду, разъедали всю ее решимость. Он не подошел ближе, чтобы сесть рядом с ней, он вообще не двигался. Просто… смотрел на нее.

И, наконец, когда Гарри уже решила, что просто не в силах и дальше терпеть эту пытку…

«Нет нужды заставлять себя», - проговорил Том едко, после того как молчание слишком затянулось. – «Если мое присутствие так тебя удручает, ты вольна уйти, как только захочешь».

На этих словах Гарри не выдержала и посмотрела на него. Глаза широко распахнулись, в горле застрял комок страха. – «Ч-что?»

А затем, сбивчиво: «Нет-нет, все не так…»

«У меня еще полно других дел», - перебил он ее. – «Твоим жалким оправданиям придется подождать».

После чего развернулся, выходя из гостиной. Гарри резко встала, намереваясь последовать за ним. – «Нет, подожди, не уходи!»

Том остановился, замер. Слегка повернул голову, и Гарри отпрянула от выражения холодности и жестокости на его лице, в его горящих адским пламенем глазах, заставивших ее сердце покрыться толстой коркой льда.

«Ты ясно дала понять, что не хочешь находиться в одной комнате со мной».

Гарри закусила губу, сжав руки в подрагивающие кулаки, отчаянно пытаясь не думать о темном равнодушном взгляде, направленном на нее. Перед ней сейчас стоял Лорд Волдеморт, высокий и холодный, как арктические айсберги. Жестокий человек, убивший ее родителей; чудовище, родившееся из темной магии на заброшенном кладбище. Это не ее Лорд Волдеморт, с бесконечным терпением объяснявший ей заклинания, которые она не могла понять, позволявший ей засыпать на нем, укладывавший ее в кровать.

«Неправда», - только и смогла прошептать Гарри.

Он проигнорировал ее.

«Не стоит оставаться лишь из-за меня. Если это действительно настолько утомительно, тебе лучше уйти. Не буду задерживать».

Гарри предпочла бы этому бесконечному холоду его клокочущую ярость – ведь тогда она могла бы разозлиться в ответ. Но он закрылся от нее, застыл каменным равнодушным изваянием, уже даже не смотрел на нее. И Гарри понятия не имела, как снова достучаться до него.

Гарри покачала головой. – «Ты все не так понял».

«Неужели?» - Он снова обернулся, все еще представляя собой совершенную холодную фигуру из белого мрамора. – «Тогда, Мерлина ради, Гарри, изволь объясниться».

Гарри в ответ только беспомощно смотрела на него своими огромными зелеными глазами. Она так сильно кусала губу, что ему казалось, она уже должна была прокусить ее до крови. Он дал ей мгновение, просто чтобы убедиться, что он прав в своих выводах. И чувствовал, как внутри поднимается волна мрачного удовлетворения при виде отблесков боли в ее глазах.

«Но даже сейчас ты не можешь ответить». – Волдеморт снова отвернулся, собираясь уйти и положить уже конец этому цирку.

Он уже взялся за ручку двери, как Гарри перехватила его руку своей.

«Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил», - прошептала она подрагивающим голосом.

«О, у тебя неплохо получается меня в этом убедить», - насмешливо хмыкнул он. Ее хватка стала только крепче.

«Это не… Я не… Я не имела ввиду…» - Тихий голос Гарри сорвался. На ее лице читалась мучительная схватка нарастающей решимости и непонятного

страха.

«У меня нет желания обсуждать это и дальше, Гарри», - отрезал он, повернувшись к ней лицом к лицу. Гарри только сейчас осознала, как же близко друг к другу они стоят: так близко, что казалось, эти горящие глаза вот-вот прожгут ее душу. – «Я не собираюсь оставаться там, где мое присутствие нежелательно…»

А затем Гарри потянула его на себя, сокращая безумно маленькое расстояние между ними и ловя его слова своими губами.

Ее прикосновение такое невесомое, такое легкое, что сначала кажется, что это просто очередной сон. Но чужое тепло неоспоримо; податливая мягкость ее нижней губы, чудесная сладость дыхания, нежность ее губ под его губами – все это слишком прекрасно, чтобы быть лишь плодом его воображения. В груди разгорается чувство принадлежности; оно же пробегало по позвоночнику каждый раз, когда Гарри переплетала их пальцы, клала голову ему на плечо. Словно его душа узнает свою маленькую частичку, признает неотделимой частью своей сущности.

И вдруг все закончилось так же резко, как и началось.

Он смотрел на нее сверху вниз, неспособный ни на одну связную мысль. В ее глазах плескался ужас, кровь прилила к щекам – _румянец очень ей идет; ему интересно, насколько насыщенным он может сделать этот чудесный оттенок_ – и Гарри резко отшатнулась от него, словно обжегшись. Он не мог точно определить эмоции на ее лице, слишком быстро сменявшие друг друга. Больше всего преобладал страх; а также ужас, смущение, глубокий стыд и – неоспоримая нежная привязанность, которая и привлекла его внимание среди прочих.

Гарри медленно моргнула, все так же молча оглянулась через плечо. А затем стремительно выбежала из гостиной, прежде чем он успел остановить ее.


	3. Глава 3

12.

Гарри не возражала ни против ледяного, пробирающего до самых костей, ветра, ни против нескончаемой дороги до Блэкберна. От них мысли цепенели, а конечности немели так, что она не могла ничего чувствовать. Отлично. Так намного лучше. Почему она не может быть в таком состоянии все время? Так было бы намного проще, намного легче…

Ей бы не пришлось так сгорать от стыда.

Гарри так и не смогла осознать до конца, что именно она наделала, даже к тому моменту, как добралась до города (тот водитель грузовика был прав, она действительно потратила на дорогу пешком целый день) и нашла заправку с работающим таксофоном. Заходящее солнце уже начало скрываться за крышей здания заправки, из последних сил тлело на подернутом фиолетовой дымкой небе – скоро станет совсем темно.

Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Гермиона подняла трубку, и тут же засыпала подругу вопросами, на которые Гарри совершенно не хотела отвечать.

В конце концов, Гермиона уговорила маму съездить в Блэкберн и забрать Гарри, и все трое провели часовую поездку обратно в неприятной тишине. Гарри даже не могла отвлечься на пейзаж за окном – все тонуло в чернильной темноте, и только ее бледное лицо с загнанным выражением отражалось в матовой поверхности стекла. Гарри несколько раз ловила на себе пристальный взгляд Гермионы, но никак не отвечала на него.

Она продолжала хранить стойкое молчание, даже когда Гермиона завела ее в свою комнату, закрыла дверь на ключ и встала на пути к выходу со скрещенными на груди руками, словно предполагала (и предполагала совершенно правильно), что Гарри попытается смыться, как только представится возможность.

Однако строгий требовательный взгляд Гермионы смягчился, стоило ей как следует разглядеть, в каком ужасном состоянии была ее подруга, и перетек в самое что ни на есть неподдельное беспокойство.

«Гарри…» - только начала Гермиона, как Гарри почти одновременно с ней выдавила:

«Я все испортила».

Гермиона взяла ее за руку и потянула к кровати. Они обе сели, и некоторое время Гарри просто ковыряла бледно-розовое покрывало, рассматривая комнату ничего не выражающим взглядом. В кресле у окна лежали аккуратно сложенные подушки того же цвета, что и покрывало, на верхушке стопки примостился старый плюшевый медведь. На прикроватном столике стояла фотография Гермионы с родителями. На деревянной столешнице можно было различить небольшое пятнышко – результат опрокинутого пузырька с лаком для ногтей. На каждой возможной горизонтальной поверхности возвышались стопки книг, но при этом, что совершенно неудивительно, нигде не было видно раскиданной одежды. Комната выглядела обитаемой: она была похожа на место, которое можно назвать домом.

Гарри сглотнула.

У нее еще осталось подобное место, или она успешно уничтожила и эту последнюю возможность?

«Гарри, что случилось?» - мягко спросила Гермиона, откинув нависающие на лицо подруги волосы.

И, когда ответа не последовало, она неуверенно продолжила: «Это… Это из-за того мальчика?»

Гарри подавилась смешком. Того мальчика? Какой бы там образ подростка ни нарисовала Гермиона в своей голове, он и рядом не стоял с реальностью в лице Темного Лорда, и это было особенно уморительно.

«Да, - ответила Гарри. Все веселье исчезло без следа, снова оставив чувство тяжелой пустоты внутри. – Точнее, это скорее из-за меня. Это я все испортила. Я не должна была…» - Она замолчала и отстраненно посмотрела вдаль.

«Гарри», - снова прошептала Гермиона, и столько всего было вложено в это простое обращение - вся любовь, вся дружба и доверие между ними.

Гарри сделала глубокий вдох.

«Я… - поколебавшись, начала она. – Я должна тебе многое рассказать».

***

Гарри ни капельки не удивилась, что первой реакцией Гермионы на ее откровение было полнейшее неверие и осуждение. «То есть все это время, когда ты говорила о Томе, - ты имела ввиду _этого_ Тома?! Тома Риддла! Вол - кхм - Сама-знаешь-кого! Это он – причина, по которой ты вдруг стала лучшей в классе по всем предметам, да? – запальчиво обвинила Гермиона. А затем, с ужасом в глазах от внезапной догадки: Он что, пишет за тебя все сочинения?!»

«Что..? Нет, конечно! - возмутилась Гарри. – Почему т-… Гермиона, тебе не кажется, что сейчас есть проблемы посерьезнее? Например, как я теперь буду ему в глаза смотреть?»

Гермиона запнулась. «Да, конечно, - медленно согласилась она. – Но, Гарри, это так несправедливо! В смысле, он.. _Сама-знаешь-Кто_ , и, возможно, самый страшный волшебник, когда-либо живший на свете! Но вещи, которые он должен знать…» - Взгляд Гермионы буквально горел жаждой знаний.

Ну конечно же, все, о чем сейчас могла думать Гермиона, — это книги и учеба.

Гарри вздохнула. «Ты права, - неохотно признала она. – Я больше чем уверена, что он знает абсолютно все. И из него бы вышел неплохой учитель».

Это только заставило Гермиону надуться еще больше.

Гарри пристально посмотрела на подругу. «Гермиона, ты не… - сглотнула она. – Он же Темный Лорд, и ты не… Ты не злишься?»

«Почему я должна злиться? - вопросом на вопрос ответила Гермиона. – Кажется ли мне, что ты свихнулась? Немного. Он же массовый убийца – люди даже имя его боятся произносить!»

Она перевела дух.

«Но как раз ты знаешь об этом, как никто другой. Ты единственный человек, кто умудрился несколько раз столкнуться с ним лицом к лицу и при этом выжить. Это уже сколько раз, три?»

«Четыре, если считать и тот Хэллоуин», - слабо поправила Гарри.

«Я могу ошибаться, но… - Гермиона кинула на Гарри неуверенный взгляд. – Ты ведь должна знать его лучше, чем кто-либо?»

Гарри не смогла выдавить из себя ответ на это и потому просто кивнула.

Гермиона нервно перебирала руками. «И, из всего, что ты мне сейчас рассказала, кажется, что рядом с тобой он становится совсем другим человеком. У меня этот образ не сходится с монстром из всех твоих предыдущих историй».

«У меня тоже», - сказала Гарри так тихо, что даже не была уверена, что вообще произнесла это вслух. Она чувствовала себя так, словно была немного не в себе. Она словно превратилась в комок оголенных нервов, и с каждой минутой это ощущение все усиливалось. Страх проникал в Гарри, оседал в животе, закрадывался в легкие.

Гермиона молчала, задумчивым взглядом смотрела на светло-зеленые стены. Внимание Гарри привлекла картина с Эйфелевой башней, хорошо гармонировавшая с интерьером всей спальни. Гарри отстраненно подумала, сама ли Гермиона выбирала картину, или декором занималась ее мама.

Мама Гарри тоже занималась бы обстановкой ее спальни? Что бы придумала Лили Поттер для своей единственной дочери? Гарри никогда не узнает. А все из-за мужчины, которого она целовала меньше чем сутки назад.

Это понимание должно жечь ее изнутри; ее пальцы должны дрожать от праведного гнева при одной только мысли о нем. Ее чудесные родители, которых она никогда по-настоящему не узнает… А вместо них Гарри получила лишь жалкое подобие замены, своих отвратительных маггловских родственников, отравлявших ей жизнь в течение тринадцати лет – пока наконец она не избавилась от них в прошлом году.

И, вопреки всякому здравому смыслу, Гарри поняла, что не может найти в себе злости.

«Ты собираешься вернуться к нему?» - тихо спросила Гермиона.

Гарри спиной упала на кровать, уныло глядя в потолок невидящим взглядом.

«Я не знаю, - ответила она, и это было правдой. Вопреки всем ее стараниям, горячий румянец начал заливать щеки. – Не думаю, что смогу пережить весь этот стыд».

Гермиона тоже покраснела, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. «Оу, - выдавила она, заикаясь. И затем, прочистив горло, продолжила: Представляю, что это должно быть очень… тяжело».

Гарри повернулась лицом к подруге, искреннее любопытство перебило все страдания. «Тебе все это не кажется жутко странным, даже диким?»

«Ну, как бы да… - замялась Гермиона. – Но, в конце концов… Кто я, чтобы указывать тебе, в кого влюбляться? Он, конечно… кхм… весьма _неожиданный_ выбор, но это твой выбор, так что…»

Гарри зарылась лицом в подушки, от всей души желая, чтобы этого жутко унизительного разговора никогда не происходило.

«Так что…» - Гермиона, если такое возможно, покраснела еще сильнее, чем Гарри.

Гарри в смятении уставилась на подругу. «Что?» - настороженно спросила она.

«Он хорошо целуется?» - выпалила Гермиона так быстро, что Гарри даже не сразу уловила смысл.

«Хорошо ли он… - медленно повторила она вслух. А затем, осознав, что именно у нее спрашивают, отвела взгляд, желая лишь раствориться в мягком одеяле под ней - лишь бы не отвечать. - Я не знаю, - пробормотала она. – Я…Мы… Это произошло так быстро…»

Гермиона издала понимающий звук. «И затем ты просто… выбежала из комнаты?»

«Выбежала? - горько рассмеялась Гарри. – Я _вылетела_ , Гермиона. Это была практически телепортация».

«То есть ты не видела выражения его лица? - уточнила Гермиона. – Был ли он… зол? Или выглядел так, словно ему понравилось?»

«Он явно был в замешательстве, - ответила Гарри и закрыла лицо руками. – О Мерлин, Гермиона, ну вот зачем я это сделала? Я теперь в жизни не смогу и слова ему сказать! И как мне теперь ему в глаза смотреть?»

Внезапно ее поразила страшная мысль, и Гарри медленно отняла руки от лица и повернулась к подруге. «Что, если он попробует поговорить со мной об этом..?»

Гарри могла бы посмеяться над уморительным выражением лица гриффиндорки, если бы она вообще могла думать о чем-то смешном в данной ситуации.

«Я думаю, это будет одинаково неприятно для вас обоих», - медленно ответила Гермиона.

Гарри могла с ней только согласиться.

«Но все-таки, Гарри, - мягко начала Гермиона, - тебе не кажется, что это было… _взаимно_?»

Гарри уронила челюсть и одновременно с этим почувствовала, как кровь снова приливает к щекам. Интересно, ее лицо может по-настоящему воспламениться?

«Я так не думаю, - протянула она. – В смысле… С чего бы ему… аргх, с чего я должна вдруг ему нравиться? Я для него всего лишь маленькая девочка». – Но, даже произнося эти слова, Гарри не чувствовала особой уверенности в них.

Гермиона осмотрела ее изучающим взглядом. «Ну, ты очень симпатичная, - заметила она беспристрастным тоном. – Скорее всего, самая симпатичная девчонка в школе. По крайней мере, все хотят с тобой встречаться. И не такая ты уже маленькая».

«Это полнейший бред! - запротестовала Гарри. – Каждый пункт!»

Гермиона задумчиво потерла переносицу, не обращая внимания на разразившиеся возмущения. «Я в жизни не поверю, что он мог этого не заметить».

Обе ненадолго замолчали.

Гарри не могла сказать с уверенностью, что она чувствовала по отношению ко всему происходящему. Что она должна чувствовать? Гарри не знала наверняка, как именно он к ней относился, но была стопроцентно уверена, что его отношение к ней совершенно не совпадало с ее отношением к нему. Понятно, что она значила для него намного больше, чем просто бесчинствующий мелкий домашний ужас, портящий всю его мебель. Они делили между собой связь, такую глубокую, что временами это даже пугало Гарри. Она видела все тайные уголки его души, которые он ревностно скрывал: прошлое, которого он так стыдился, каждую мысль, о которой сожалел.

Гарри вздохнула.

«Мы можем просто лечь спать и притвориться, что этого разговора никогда не было?» - тихо предложила она.

«Да-да, отличная идея. Уже довольно поздно, не так ли?» - поспешно закивала Гермиона и спрыгнула с кровати, чтобы стянуть на пол покрывало.

Они укладывались без света, в жуткой давящей тишине. Под конец дня сердце Гарри наконец вспомнило, как биться в нормальном ритме, и именно тогда усталость буквально повалила ее с ног. Это был очень долгий, очень тяжелый день.

«Спокойной ночи, Гарри», - сонно пробормотала Гермиона у нее за спиной.

«Спокойной ночи, Гермиона, - прошептала Гарри в ответ. И, закусив губу, добавила: И спасибо тебе».

Ответом ей было неразборчивое мычание. Гарри улыбнулась, прежде чем поплотнее закутаться в одеяло и вслед за подругой провалиться в глубокий сон.

***

На следующее солнечное утро девочки отправились в Косой переулок. Как выяснилось, они обе купили одинаковый подарок для Джинни, так что Гарри предложила поменять свой на новый набор по уходу за метлой, а Гермиона пыталась найти в последнюю минуту подарок для Рона. Гарри уже приготовила для него свитер с логотипом Пушек Педдл.

В этом году она нашла отличные подарки для всех друзей: потрясающую палетку теней для Лаванды и не менее потрясающий набор помад для Парвати; Гермиона, по традиции, ожидала какую-нибудь книгу, но в этот раз Гарри решила презентовать ей чудесное платье, на которое Гермиона засматривалась почти год.

Так что вовсе не о подарках для друзей Гарри волновалась.

У нее был идеальный рождественский подарок для Тома – но что делать с Днем рожденья? Гарри хотела подарить что-нибудь именно на оба праздника; он никогда особо не ждал их, хотя бы потому что никто особо не хотел их отмечать. Так что в этом году подарки должны быть идеальны. В прошлом Гарри дарила много стандартных подарков на Дни рождения и сама получала изрядную долю таковых – в том числе откровенно смехотворных. Конечно, она все равно ценила их, но не так, как те, что имели особое значение.

А этот подарок будет первым… Гарри сомневалась, что до этого хоть раз кто-то дарил ему подарки на День рожденья, не говоря уже о том, что вообще подозревал о празднике.

Гарри хотела, чтобы это было что-то особенное, что он никогда не забудет. И просто что-то… что ему понравилось бы. Что он смог бы оценить.

Вот только, судя по всему, он мало что в этом мире ценил.

Не считая саму Гарри.

Гарри потрясла головой, выныривая из водоворота мыслей, прежде чем она покраснеет от смущения уже в тысячный раз за последние два дня, и решительным шагом направилась в сторону Гринготтса. Гермиона уже давно убежала в книжный магазин – в поисках подарка для Рона, уверяла она, но они обе прекрасно понимали, что в этом магазине вряд ли найдется что-то, что Рон не захочет тут же сжечь на костре. Гарри это немного расстроило – она совсем не хотела идти к гоблинам одна.

Они ее пугали.

Но когда она сказала об этом Гермионе, та только посмотрела на нее недоверчивым взглядом. «Ты не боишься Темного Лорда, но дрожишь от одной мысли о банковских служащих?» - хмыкнула Грейнджер.

Понимая всю нелепость своего страха, Гарри таки решилась пойти в Гринготтс в одиночку. Но все-таки гоблины были пугающими. Пугающими и весьма недоброжелательными, это уж точно.

Тем не менее, они провели Гарри к ее хранилищу без особых помех, и вот она уже смотрела на знакомые двойные двери, ведущие к сейфу.

Гарри только зашла в сейф, раздумывая, сколько золотых монет взять, как тут же увидела это.

Идеальный подарок.

Или, если быть точнее, подарки.

Гарри споткнулась о рассыпанные на полу галлеоны, потеряла равновесие и налетела лицом на… стопку книг. Когда она откашлялась от поднятой в воздух многовековой пыли и смогла получше рассмотреть их, то поняла, что это древние, очень древние толстенные фолианты. Продвигаясь вглубь сейфа, Гарри обнаружила еще десятки таких же, сложенные в шаткие, угрожающе ненадежные стопки. Некоторые были настолько стары, что были написаны от руки – передававшиеся сквозь поколения ее семьи, бесценные источники потерянных знаний, навеки спрятанные в глубине ее семейного хранилища.

Гарри широко улыбнулась, буквально вылетев из сейфа и перепугав сопровождающего ее гоблина, задремавшего у входа.

«Извините, у вас случайно не найдется сумки? - жизнерадостным тоном спросила она. – Желательно очень большой и вместительной?»

13.  
  


У Гарри было готово два идеальных подарка на оба случая – но она понятия не имела, что скажет Тому, когда вернется домой.

На мгновение Гарри пожалела, что не приняла предложение Гермионы провести еще одну ночь у нее. Но она старалась никогда ничего не откладывать в долгий ящик (конечно, если только речь шла не о домашних заданиях), поэтому Гарри без дальнейших раздумий воспользовалась портключом, и вот она уже стояла на заснеженном крыльце Риддл-мэнора без какого-либо подобия плана действий в голове.

Внутри было тихо, как в гробнице, и Гарри настороженно оглядывалась по сторонам, гадая, где явит себя зловещий хозяин дома. Он определенно был в поместье, но Гарри не могла сказать наверняка, где конкретно.

Она не торопясь обошла первый этаж, чувствуя, как растет напряжение, по мере того как она не находила его. Наконец, Гарри осмотрела все комнаты и медленно поднялась на второй этаж. Том обнаружился в гостиной. Он стоял лицом к темному окну, сложив руки за спиной, и казался совершенно спокойным, невозмутимо созерцая звездное ночное небо.

Но в действительности в Темном Лорде не было ни спокойствия, ни невозмутимости.

«Эм-м-м, - пробормотала Гарри после молчаливой паузы, когда стало понятно, что он не заговорит первым. – Привет».

Он повернулся к ней с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица.

Гарри внезапно вспомнила последний раз, когда она смотрела в это лицо – и каково было ощущать эти губы на своих губах. Гарри в ужасе перевела взгляд в пол. Она так сильно мяла в руках гриффиндорский шарф, что испугалась, что он, того и гляди, порвется.

«Эм-м-м», - снова протянула Гарри, благоразумно не отрывая взгляда от половиц и пытаясь заставить себя сказать хоть что-нибудь – что угодно.

Гарри услышала, как он подошел ближе, и страх пробрал ее до самых костей. Она отрешенно заметила, что ее бьет легкая дрожь. Том сделал еще шаг вперед, и весь воздух застрял где-то в легких Гарри. Страх разъедал все внутри: сердце, внутренности; он наполнял собой конечности, леденил каждый палец на руках и ногах. Гарри не могла вспомнить, когда в последний раз она так боялась Тома.

Она закрыла глаза, не в силах выдержать то, что вот-вот грянет.

Гарри сама не знала, чего ждет – скорее всего, ужасно неловкого и жуткого выговора. Или вообще ничего, может, он просто пройдет мимо, не удостоив ее словом или даже взглядом.

Широкая теплая ладонь легла на ее макушку и притянула Гарри к себе, пока она не уткнулась носом в мягкую гладкую ткань его мантии.

Том только набрал воздуха в легкие, чтобы сказать что-то, и в этот момент Гарри обуял такой ужас, какого она не испытывала никогда в жизни.

«Глупый ты ребенок, - мягко отчитал Том, но в тоне его не было ничего, кроме ласки. – Чего ты так боишься?»

Гарри все еще не могла заставить себя открыть глаза. «Я… - прошептала она едва слышно. – …Ты ненавидишь меня?» - спросила она тихим, почти жалобным голосом.

«Ненавижу тебя? – прошелестел Том. – С чего ты взяла, что я тебя ненавижу?»

Ну и что она должна на это ответить? Он серьезно хочет заставить ее сказать это вслух? Потому что после этого она скорее всего умрет от непроизвольного самовозгорания, вызванного ударной волной стыда. Но, когда Гарри решилась заглянуть ему в лицо, в нем не было и тени злости или гнева. На самом деле он выглядел почти… позабавленным?

Мысль ножом прошлась по сердцу. Он думает, что все это забавно? Для него это новый источник развлечения? Почему бы и нет, несчастно подумала Гарри. Для него все это должно выглядеть ужасно смешно – маленькая глупенькая девочка, втрескавшаяся в него по уши. Он рассказал об этом своим Пожирателям? Они потом все вместе с этого посмеялись?

Гарри отстранилась, ощущая такую боль в груди, какой она и не могла представить.

«Не бери в голову, - едко выплюнула она, - какая вообще разница?»

Он посмотрел на нее сверху вниз, удивленный неожиданным ядом в голосе. Гарри вырвалась из объятий, пока он отвлекся, намеренно ни разу не взглянув на него.

«Гарри», - позвал Том, но даже легкое беспокойство в его голосе не смогло остановить ее.

А вот легшая на плечо чужая рука смогла.

Гарри резко развернулась, уже готовая высказать ему все, что она о нем думает, но от неприкрытой нежности в его взгляде все желчные ответы потухли, еще даже не успев сформироваться как следует. А затем у нее уже попросту не было времени придумать новые, потому что все мысли разом вылетели из головы, стоило ему коснуться ее губ своими.

На секунду Гарри, парализованная изумлением, превратилась в идеально застывшую статую, после чего ответила на поцелуй с не меньшей настойчивостью.

Это было одновременно и бесконечно лучше, и бесконечно хуже всех ее ожиданий. Лучше, потому что тот краткий поцелуй двухдневной давности был слишком неожиданным, ошеломляющим и жестким; и хуже, потому что Гарри никак не могла побороть дрожь, и ей казалось, что сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди, и голова так сильно кружилась, и, Великий Мерлин, она просто надеялась, что не упадет в обморок от поцелуя с Темным Лордом.

Но ведь это не ее вина; просто он… уж очень хорошо целовался. И она до этого в жизни никого не целовала вот так. Все это слишком большой перегруз для ее чувств.

Гарри подумала, что он так может попробовать буквально вытянуть из нее душу – и это действительно может сработать.

Том отстранился от нее, к большому неудовольствию Гарри, но лишь для того, чтобы зарыться в ее волосы, медленно спуститься потрясающе умелыми губами к виску и обдать теплым дыханием, шепнув в ухо, от чего Гарри покрылась мурашками до кончиков пальцев:

_«Чего ты хочешь, Гарри?»_

Вот как она должна отвечать, когда ее так бессовестно отвлекают? Ни один связный ответ так и не пришел ей в голову, так что она просто снова притянула его к себе с явным намерением урвать еще один поцелуй. Ей пришлось встать на носочки, и даже тогда она едва смогла достать до его губ. Он целовал ее в ответ так мягко и аккуратно, как никогда до этого, но ощущения от этого ни капельки не притупились. Такой акт невинности и целомудрия не мог длиться вечно. Гарри почувствовала, как, подталкиваемая Томом, уперлась спиной во что-то, а затем внезапно потеряла баланс и упала прямо на…

…Письменный стол. На удивление у нее совершенно не было времени – его губы, такие горячие и настойчивые, впивались в ее губы, спускались по линии горла. Вот он снова ласкал ее ухо, отчего Гарри судорожно выдохнула, потом вернулся к губам, Гарри с готовностью подалась ему навстречу, и вот думать опять стало затруднительно. Но даже его губы не могли отвлечь Гарри от его же рук, блуждающих по ее ногам, заигрывающих с подолом юбки. Его движения не были ни требовательными, ни агрессивными, но этого было достаточно, чтобы напомнить Гарри, что все это значит, во что она ввязалась и какой акт неизбежно последует за все более настойчивыми поцелуями.

Длинные, изящные пальцы проскользнули под юбку, легко, едва-едва коснулись бедер. Легкое беспокойство перебило разгоревшееся было желание. Несмотря на все возраставшее возбуждение, Гарри чувствовала крошечный комок страха, никак не дававший желанию затопить все ее инстинкты – навязчивое ощущение тревоги при мысли, что будет дальше. Хочет ли он этого? Но разве это не то, чего хотят абсолютно все мужчины, ради чего (по мнению Гермионы) они вообще начинают поцелуи и инициируют какую бы то ни было близость? А если Гарри не хочет этого, что сделает Том? Уйдет? Выйдет из себя? Все равно возьмет свое?

Том остановился, словно почуяв ее неуверенность.

«Гарри», - мягко и нетребовательно прошептал он, и, хотя легкие подушечки пальцев все так же поглаживали ее бедра, они не пытались продвинуться дальше.

Гарри издала едва слышный странный звук. Эти прикосновения пугали ее почти так же сильно, как и будоражили.

«Чего ты хочешь?» - снова спросил Том, и облегчение тут же смыло все ее беспокойства и страхи.

Гарри сказала первое, что пришло в голову. Да, она нервничала, но это вовсе не значило, что она хотела, чтобы он ушел.

«Пойдем со мной в постель», - выпалила Гарри, и смущение от этих слов почти стоило того, чтобы увидеть выражение чистейшего изумления на его лице. «Не в этом смысле! - торопливо продолжила она, уткнувшись горящим лбом ему в плечо. – То есть… Я имею ввиду…» - Гарри сильнее сжала его в объятиях, словно так она могла выразить то, что никак не могла передать словами.

_Я не хочу тебя отпускать._

Он прервал ее, прежде чем Гарри окончательно запуталась в своих словах и чувствах, крепче прижал к себе, и Гарри почувствовала, как они куда-то летят сквозь время и пространство.

Место, в котором они оказались, тонуло в непроглядной, бесконечной темноте. Гарри совершенно не возражала. Она упала в шелковый океан простыней, утянув Тома за собой. За прикосновениями его губ так легко забыть об остальном мире и забыться самой. Неважно, насколько миниатюрна вселенная между ними, в их объятиях – сейчас Гарри хотела существовать исключительно в ней.

Том целовал ее до тех пор, пока Гарри не забыла, как нормально дышать – или думать. Она потерялась в его руках, прижатая к кровати, судорожно глотавшая воздух каждый раз, как их губы отрывались друг от друга. Его рука все так же скользила по ее бедру, сминая ткань чулок, поглаживала узкую, открытую полоску кожи под подолом юбки. И от этого горло перехватывало от страха, но одновременно в низу живота разливался жидкий жар, и Гарри понятия не имела, как на все это реагировать.

«Гарри», - прошептал Том, но она только сильнее зарылась ему в грудь, понимая, что просто неспособна сейчас нормально отвечать или вообще поддерживать разговор.

Гарри не знала, в какой конкретно момент она отключилась; последнее, что она уловила – ее тяжело бухающее в бешеном темпе сердце и тепло тела над ней, настолько горячего, что оно могло поглотить всю ее душу целиком.

28.5.

Гарри открыла глаза, посмотрела на него сонно, пару раз моргнула, прогоняя остатки дремы. Укутанная в кокон утреннего солнечного света, она сама казалась дивным существом, состоящим из чистого золота. Вокруг сияющих изумрудом глаз четыре едва заметные веснушки складывались в удивительное созвездие, и именно за него цеплялся взгляд каждый раз, как он смотрел на ее лицо. Том и сейчас не мог оторваться от этих охровых крапинок. А мир вокруг нее – серый, унылый, ничем не примечательный и такой несущественный – сливался в один незаметный монохромный фон.

«Том», - пробормотала Гарри, так и не проснувшись до конца. Ее глаза опять закрыты. Заостренные тени от подрагивающих ресниц причудливо танцевали на щеках.

На один бесконечный момент все застыло в непотревоженной безмятежности. Солнечные лучи попали в ловушку бледного лица и теперь словно освещали его изнутри; лицо обрамляли сбившиеся после сна пряди, горящие медью, обвивающие его пальцы; мелкие пылинки невесомо порхали у ее носа, тоже едва подсвеченные солнцем; на ее губах – почти незаметная, легкая усмешка.

«Счастливого Рождества, Том». – Усмешка быстро разрослась в улыбку, бесконечно более прекрасную и вместе с тем – невероятно опасную. Эта улыбка погубит Тома, если он не будет осмотрителен, и он знал это.

Вот только он уже был слишком неосторожен.

14.

Гарри неохотно выползла из снов, пару раз моргнула от бьющего в глаза рассеянного света, смутно понимая, что она забыла что-то очень важное, происходившее во сне. Но сейчас она не могла вспомнить ничего, кроме отдельных вспышек света, цвета и звуков.

Гарри закрыла глаза и перевернулась на другой бок, уткнувшись носом в свою еще хранящую тепло подушку.

Вот только это явно не ее подушка.

В сердце приятно потеплело, когда Гарри открыла глаза и увидела самого Темного Лорда, снисходительно позволившего практически лежать на нем. Он уже проснулся и задумчиво созерцал потолок. На мгновение, все, чего хотела Гарри в этой жизни, — это смотреть на него в мягких утренних лучах, раствориться в уютной неге и даже не пытаться шевелиться. В груди завязался комок радости от мысли, что он сейчас здесь из-за нее. Что он остался с ней. По лицу Гарри медленно расползлась улыбка; она снова закрыла глаза и уткнулась лицом в плечо Тома.

Он с любопытством посмотрел на нее сверху вниз.

«Сегодня Рождество», - приглушенно пробормотала Гарри.

«Да», - отстраненно согласился Том, далеко не так восторженно, как Гарри.

Гарри приподняла подбородок, чувствуя легкое головокружение, когда она потянулась к его губам своими и он позволил ей легкий застенчивый поцелуй. Отстранившись, Гарри заметила, что его настроение вроде бы стало немного лучше. Пришедшая на ум догадка заставила ее слегка нахмуриться.

«Ты не любишь Рождество?» - неуверенно спросила Гарри.

Том рывком принял сидячее положение, и Гарри почувствовала прилив одновременно и страха, и предвкушения, когда он полунавис над ней, а его взгляд полыхал чистым пламенем.

«У него есть свои плюсы», - ответил Том, уходя от прямого ответа.

«Правда? - прошептала Гарри, выгибаясь, чтобы снова дотянуться до его губ. Это так странно. Раньше она очень мало думала о поцелуях, но сейчас кажется, что это все, на чем могут сконцентрироваться ее мысли. – И какие именно плюсы?»

Том нагнулся еще ближе к ней. Гарри застыла, даже не дыша.

«Оно делает людей более… податливыми», - ответил он, но Гарри едва обратила внимание.

«Податливыми?» - слабо переспросила она, а в голове ни одной мысли – Гарри слишком отвлечена их внезапной близостью друг к другу.

«Именно, - подтвердил Том с темной улыбкой. От одного ее вида в сердце ёкнуло, а в низу живота разлилось непонятное, необъяснимое тепло. – Они намного легче соглашаются сделать то, о чем ты их просишь… Готовы оказать небольшую услугу, или даже две, если дать им правильный стимул».

Гарри пробила дрожь от обещания в этих словах. «Понятно, - прошептала она, практически выдохнув ему в губы. – И о каком именно стимуле мы говорим сейчас?»

«Уверен, я мог бы придумать парочку. – Он поцеловал ее все с той же, не предвещавшей ничего хорошего, улыбкой, совсем невесомо, едва касаясь, и этого было достаточно, чтобы ресницы Гарри затрепетали, но недостаточно, чтобы ослабить всё нараставшую где-то внутри волну жара. – Мне интересно, Гарри… Какой же стимул мне нужно придумать, чтобы получить небольшую услугу от тебя?»

«М-м-м..?» – Том оторвался от нее, и Гарри неохотно открыла глаза.

Он нависал над ней, воплощение тьмы и опасности, и творил страшные вещи с ее сердцем. «Ч-что ж, это зависит… – пробормотала Гарри, запинаясь, – эм-м-м…» У нее перехватило дыхание, в то время как губы Тома спустились к шее – и все дальше и дальше, прокладывая горячую дорожку к груди. «…Это зависит… от того… о к-какой услуге ты просишь…»

Его пальцы скользнули за ворот ее сорочки, слегка потянули, совсем немного оголяя участок кожи на плече, который его губы тут же не преминули тщательно изучить, посылая электрические разряды по каждому задетому нерву. Том с восторгом исследовал нежную, гладкую кожу, открывая все больше, стягивая белоснежную сорочку все ниже; ни одна впадинка, ни одна выпирающая косточка не укрылась от него.

«Уверен, ты не будешь сильно возражать», - прошелестел Том шелковым голосом, а после им обоим уже было не до разговоров.

***

Гарри недовольно заворчала, перестав чувствовать тепло его пальцев, стоило Тому прекратить мягко перебирать ее волосы. Он тут же возобновил ласку с удивленно-позабавленным выражением лица. Гарри одобрительно заурчала.

Ей было так тепло, удобно и сонливо, что совершенно не было желания совершать хоть какие-то телодвижения – и вряд ли оно уже когда-нибудь появится. Том полусидел напротив нее, в одной руке держа книгу, а другой – зарываясь в ее локоны. Гарри понятия не имела, что он читал, но вид Темного Лорда, опять уткнувшегося в книгу, ни капельки ее не удивил; сейчас он был так похож на Тома Риддла из ее снов – тот тоже постоянно сидел, обложившись книгами.

Глаза опять начали слипаться, и, должно быть, Гарри уснула ненадолго, потому что вот уже Том шевелил ее с явным намерением разбудить. Он не был раздражен; скорее, наоборот, донельзя доволен.

«Гарри, - позвал он, и у нее тут же сердце подпрыгнуло от нежности в его голосе, - сколько ты еще собираешься спать на мне?»

«Вечность», - пробормотала Гарри в ответ, зарывшись лицом в черную мантию и старательно его игнорируя.

«Или, может, хотя бы до обеда?»

Мысль о еде заставила Гарри вынырнуть из сладкой дремы, и вот она невнятно что-то бурчала, потягиваясь и пытаясь протереть глаза, при этом все еще сидя у Тома на коленях.

«До обеда так до обеда», - хмуро проворчала она, но все равно последовала за ним в столовую.

До Гарри дошло, что сегодня Рождество, только когда она увидела традиционный праздничный пирог, горделиво возвышавшийся в центре обеденного стола, явно слишком большой только для них двоих. Домовые эльфы были очень взволнованы праздниками. Гарри быстро заморгала, выходя из блаженного оцепенения.

«Ой!» - подскочила она, чуть не свалившись со стула.

Лорд Волдеморт удивленно поднял на нее взгляд.

«Подожди минутку, – быстро проговорила Гарри. – Я только… Черт, я совсем забыла..!»

И с этим совершенно непонятным заявлением Гарри со скоростью молнии вылетела за дверь. Том проводил ее недоуменным взглядом, после чего окончательно утвердился во мнении, что пытаться искать здравый смысл в действиях девочки-подростка – дело неблагодарное. Они абсолютно нелогичны, иррациональны и… зачастую могут неслабо так удивлять. Том улыбнулся, вспомнив, как милая маленькая Гарри, на его памяти единственная, осмелившаяся перебить его, целовала его, стоя на носочках. Определенно, удивила так удивила.

Гарри снова ворвалась в столовую, широко улыбаясь.

При виде Тома улыбка сначала погасла, но тут же вернулась, в уже более мягкой и сдержанной форме.

«Том…» - Гарри подошла чуть ближе, застенчиво, почти нервозно.

Он заинтригованно посмотрел на нее – и оказался совершенно не готов, когда она положила перед ним небольшую коробочку, идеально завернутую в серебристую упаковочную бумагу с не менее идеальным золотым бантом, венчающим все произведение искусства. Он знал, что это, хотя бы его название. Рождественский подарок. За прошедшие годы он получал несколько от своих последователей; ни один из них не вызывал и доли той бури эмоций, которую он испытывал при виде этого подарка.

Гарри подошла еще ближе, легко поцеловав его в уголок рта. «Счастливого Рождества», - выдохнула она ему в губы.

Гарри напряженно смотрела, как Том развязывает бант и аккуратно разворачивает оберточную бумагу. Ее еще никогда так сильно не заботила чья-то реакция на ее подарок. Но это же Том. Естественно, для нее это значит намного больше.

«Камень души», - пробормотал Том, выглядя несколько удивленным.

Гарри кивнула, положила свою руку на его, и он тут же уловил ее цветочный аромат, почувствовал, как шелковистые пряди спадают с ее плеч, щекочут ему лицо.

Она потянула его за руку, вытягивая камень на свет.

Глаза расширились в изумлении, когда под солнечными лучами камень вспыхнул ярко-алым, переходя из изначального серого в глубокий багровый цвет. Том никогда не пытался создать камень души сам, но читал о них в различных текстах. Они довольно безобидны: пусть и являясь воплощением личности, они не сказать, что очень полезны. Том совершенно уверен, что они не меняют цвет. Это просто камни; порой они бывают удивительных, фантастических цветов, но все еще остаются камнями и не могут менять окраску.

Но только не этот.

«Смотри», - прошептала Гарри, опуская камень в его ладони в тени под столом. Как только на поверхность камня перестал падать свет, он тут же сделался ярко-изумрудным.

А вот это еще более удивительно.

«Здорово, правда? – взволнованно зашептала Гарри. – Ни у кого больше камни не меняли цвет».

Ну конечно, нет, про себя подумал Том.

Никто больше не делил свою душу с кем-то другим.

От него не укрылся тот факт, что камень являлся физическим воплощением их обоих. Том догадывался, что, если бы он вдруг решил пройти через утомительный процесс создания собственного камня души, тот был бы как две капли воды похож на камень Гарри. Да, это просто камень. Но Том все равно был почти… тронут, что Гарри доверила свой камень души ему. Для волшебников такие камни – ценные сокровища, они хранятся в семье, возможно, в прозрачной витрине в глубине фамильного особняка, как у Малфоев, или в хранилище Гринготтса, вместе с остальными реликвиями.

Эта мысль поразила Тома.

Гарри – его. Она – самое близкое, что он когда-либо мог назвать семьей.

***

Обеденное озарение заставило его крепко задуматься - и даже немного расчувствоваться - на весь остаток дня. Если уж быть до конца честным, все в это Рождество делало Тома тихим и задумчивым. В школьные годы он праздновал его в компании редких обитателей замка, оставшихся на каникулы в школе, и празднование это откровенно навевало тоску. Хотя даже назвать это празднованием было бы большим преувеличением - а уж в его отношении и подавно. Позже, в годы путешествий, он не утруждал себя празднованием Рождества. Он научился презирать этот день так же, как и остальные праздники. Во время первого его прихода к власти ему пришлось кое-как мириться с Рождеством, но он никогда не наслаждался этими днями по-настоящему.

Он и сейчас не был уверен, что наслаждается ими.

Однако Гарри всегда была прекрасной компанией - единственной компанией, которая могла его волновать, - так что нельзя сказать, что он так же раздражён и подавлен Рождеством, как обычно.

В конце концов, это интересный новый опыт.

День выдался тихий, спокойный - но не одинокий. Невероятно, но он даже навевал некое подобие уюта. Том спустился на первый этаж и обнаружил там гору цветных подарков и небольшую армию сов, выжидающе выстроившихся в шеренгу через весь вестибюль. Его совсем не удивило, что Гарри пользовалась популярностью у сверстников.

Гарри присоединилась к нему в библиотеке, пока он убивал время за очередной книгой, стараясь держаться как можно дальше от моря ее подарков. Том заметил, что многие из них она оставила в холле - Гарри пояснила, что она открывает подарки только от тех людей, которых знает лично. Но их количество все равно впечатляло.

Том невольно почувствовал любопытство. Которое, однако, быстро сменилось растерянностью и легким раздражением, стоило ему увидеть содержимое подарочных коробок. Опять же, нельзя сказать, что это прям неожиданные подарки. Но все равно, Том был уверен, что он в жизни своей не видел такого количества косметики и ювелирных украшений в одном месте. Он вдруг понял, что сам ничего не подарил Гарри. Но ее, казалось, это совсем не беспокоило.

Гарри выглядела более чем счастливой. Время от времени он замечал, как она улыбается ему, просто так, без всякой причины. Она крала у него поцелуи урывками, тоже беспричинно, без особой тенденции. Словно на нее вдруг нашла прихоть. Он никогда раньше не был объектом такого внимания, но это внимание вовсе не нежелательно. Это странно для него, непривычно, но не нежелательно.

Гарри взмахом палочки заставила всю упаковочную бумагу исчезнуть и повернулась к нему с таким выражением лица, что все мысли тут же вылетели из головы.

Гарри медленно подошла к нему, застенчиво улыбаясь. Почему она это делает? Неужели она не понимает, кем он является? Такая красивая юная девушка, как Гарри, могла получить любого, стоило только пальцем поманить. Она должна быть объектом всеобщего внимания в Хогвартсе, в этом Том не сомневался. Мысль вызвала волну слабой ярости внутри. Вероятно, за ней увиваются толпы мальчишек, и Том прекрасно знал, что было у них у всех на уме. Его немного успокоило, что сейчас она смотрела только на него, но она никак не помогала ему найти ответы на его вопросы. Как она вообще могла..?

Но затем этот невозможный ребенок забрался к нему на колени, обхватил его лицо руками, чуть склонив, и легко поцеловал в губы. И тогда он решил, что совсем неважно, почему. Главное, что сейчас Гарри здесь, с ним, и он ни за что в жизни не отпустит ее.

15.

Потекли тихие, размеренные дни, наполненные мягким спокойствием. Иногда Гарри удавалось урывать у Тома поцелуи. Она была немного недовольна тем, что дальше этого у них не пошло. Неважно, насколько она была настойчива, Том всегда перехватывал ее пальцы, прежде чем она могла добраться до пуговиц его рубашки.

Гарри дулась.

Можно подумать, остальные девочки ее возраста уже не занимаются этим. Теперь, когда она привыкла к поцелуям, – более чем привыкла – она хотела большего. Гарри уже указала на это Тому, но ее тактика не сильно ей помогла. Темного Лорда совершенно не волновало, что там в моде у девочек-подростков.

Подарок на День рожденья Тома наконец прибыл, и Гарри приятно провела время, тщательно все подготавливая, чтобы удивить его, – а потом вся затея совершенно вылетела из головы, после того как она более получаса отвлекала Тома от работы, сидя на его столе в кабинете и представляя собой совершенно очаровательную помеху всякому рабочему процессу. Том неожиданно отстранился и перехватил руки Гарри, прежде чем она успела расстегнуть его мантию, словно он только сейчас осознал, чем они занимались все это время.

«Ты делаешь это нарочно», – обвинил он, посылая ей зловещий взгляд.

В ответ Гарри лишь невинно улыбнулась и обвилась ногами вокруг его талии, чисто из вредности. «Делаю что?»

Том отпустил ее руки, чтобы перехватить бедра, и Гарри тут же воспользовалась возможностью и потянулась к застежке его мантии. Том зарычал, снова схватил ее за запястья и повалил Гарри на стол, сцепив руки у нее над головой. «Доказываешь, что ты самая настоящая зараза, – мрачно ответил Том. – Если продолжишь в том же духе, я запру тебя в комнате».

«В спальне? – воодушевленно уточнила Гарри. – Ты ко мне присоединишься?»

Том издал полузадушенный стон, уронив голову ей на плечо. «Ты еще слишком юна, чтобы даже знать о таких вещах. Чему только они тебя учат в этой школе?»

«Неправда! – с жаром возмутилась Гарри. – Все, кого я знаю, только и делают, что постоянно говорят о…»

Но он оборвал ее пламенную речь решительным поцелуем. Спустя минуту или две, весь запал исчез, и вот Гарри снова бездумно таяла в его объятьях, совершенно забыв, о чем они вообще спорили. Темный Лорд, возможно, был даже рад оказаться в подобном затруднительным положении; по крайней мере, он нашел способ одновременно и отвлечь Гарри, и пресечь ее непрекращающиеся жалобы, и способ этот, совершенно случайно, доставлял удовольствие им обоим.

Гарри ходила умиротворенная и счастливая весь вечер; она довольно обвивалась вокруг него и читала свои глупые, бесполезные книжки. Что ж, пожалуй, это его лучший День рожденья за все годы. Том довольно часто забывал, что этот день вообще был его Днем рожденья – слишком он был загружен работой, чтобы помнить о дате, которой не стоило, по его мнению, придавать большое значение.

Только оторвавшись от бумаг, чтобы посмотреть на часы, Том заметил, что в библиотеке творится нечто странное.

От части стены, не закрытой книжными полками, волнами исходили вспышки магии – неумело наколдованное заклятье невидимости, как он мог с легкостью различить. Том тут же забеспокоился: кто мог наколдовать его? И какая зловещая угроза поджидала его за невидимой пеленой? Он не пускал редких посетителей Мэнора дальше гостиной, кабинета и подземелий. Он вовсе не хотел, чтобы кто-то из них наткнулся на Гарри, или Гарри – на них. И тогда выходит, что с постоянной регулярностью в Мэноре находятся только он и…

Том кинул обвиняющий, зловещий взгляд на девочку, развалившуюся на софе.

«Гарри», – медленно начал он, но Гарри тут же уловила опасные нотки в голосе. Она настороженно посмотрела на него, медленно опустив книгу.

«Да?» – робко ответила она.

«Не хочешь рассказать мне, что ты сделала с библиотекой?»

Гарри непонимающе захлопала ресницами. А затем резко выдохнула и вскочила на ноги. Темный Лорд нахмурился, весьма недовольный. Он уже представлял, что именно Гарри могла натворить, – она умудрилась проделать дыру в стене и теперь пытается скрыть это от него? Но Гарри схватила его за руку и потянула за собой с обескураживающей беззаботностью.

«Я не сделала ничего такого, честное слово, так что не злись».

«И это должно меня успокоить?»

«Закрой глаза», – приказала Гарри предвкушающим шепотом.

Том только сильнее нахмурился. «Гарри…»

«Пожалуйста?» – Гарри состроила жалобное выражение лица, прильнув к нему, требуя поцелуя, словно так она рассчитывала заставить его поддаться ее детским играм.

Это сработало.

Том протяжно, многострадальчески вздохнул. «Если тебе так уж хочется…» – сдался он. Гарри улыбнулась и отпустила его, чтобы направить палочку на стену.

Он чувствовал, как магия рябила в воздухе, пока Гарри снимала кое-как наколдованное заклинание, после чего она сказала открыть глаза.

В первую секунду, Том был в замешательстве. Вроде бы ничего не изменилось. Вот только, приглядевшись, он понял, что теперь у стены появилась новая полка, уставленная незнакомыми книгами. Гарри смотрела на него выжидающе, с широко распахнутыми глазами, которые стали только больше, стоило Тому подойти ближе для более тщательного исследования. Книги совершенно точно были незнакомыми. О большинстве заглавий он даже не слышал, а на некоторых книгах названий не было вообще. Том наугад вытянул несколько. Это были древние фолианты – к таким старинным книгам он никогда не имел возможности даже прикоснуться. Работы возрастом в столетия, работы, на которые дают разве что туманные ссылки в современных книгах. Многие из них посвящены довольно мрачным темам – древней темной магии, настолько темной, что Том даже представить не мог, как подобные работы могли оказаться во владении Гарри.

«Гарри, – снова начал Том едва слышным шепотом, слишком ошеломленный. – Что это»?

Гарри аж засветилась от удовольствия, привстав на носочки, чтобы мягко поцеловать его в щеку. «Твой подарок на День Рожденья, глупый».

На памяти Тома, никто еще ни разу не называл его “глупым”. А если бы кто и осмелился, тут же получил бы убойную дозу Круциатуса. Но конкретно сейчас он не мог чувствовать ничего, кроме полнейшего, всеобъемлющего шока. Также на его памяти, никто еще ни разу не дарил ему день рождественский подарок.

Он судорожно сглотнул. «Ты… Где ты их взяла?»

«В моем гринготтском хранилище! – радостно оповестила Гарри, словно, по ее мнению, тут совсем нечему удивляться. – Их было так много – и я не знала, кто еще мог бы оценить их по достоинству».

«В твоем гринготтском хранилище? – медленно повторил Том. Гарри кивнула. – Гарри, это гримуары, – начал объяснять он помимо воли, потому что совершенно очевидно, что она понятия не имела об их ценности. – Семейные гримуары», – добавил он, словно предыдущего объяснения было недостаточно.

Гарри моргнула. «Я знаю, – пожала плечами она. – Но вряд ли я когда-нибудь буду ими пользоваться. Ты явно найдешь им лучшее применение».

«Допустим. – Что ж, это чистейшая правда. Гарри явно неспособна читать что-то существеннее выдуманных историй о космическом пирате и его косматой собаке. Или медведе. Неважно. – Но они твои, Гарри. Они принадлежали твоей семье – ты не можешь вот так просто отдать их».

«Почему нет?» – обескураженно спросила Гарри.

Она подошла к нему и обвила руками. «Я хочу, чтобы они были у тебя, - прошептала Гарри, прижимаясь к нему сильнее, уткнувшись носом ему в шею. – Я хочу отдать их тебе».

«Гарри… – Том не думал, что она всерьез осознавала, что именно она ему дарила, но все равно был странно тронут этим жестом. – Это не те вещи, которые ты можешь просто отдать».

И вот так он в очередной раз осознал, что Гарри, как и он сам, происходит из очень знатной, известной семьи, о чем она до недавнего времени совсем не подозревала. Она не понимала ценности семейных гримуаров, не знала традиций, столь чтимых чистокровными семьями. Малфои даже под страхом смерти не отдали бы свои драгоценные книги и свитки. Их библиотека, несомненно, содержит множество текстов, давно потерянных для остального магического сообщества, спрятанных ото всех, кроме представителей семейства Малфоев.

И хотя Мраксы давно промотали свое несметное богатство, Поттеры, как ему было известно, наследство сохранили. У Гарри когда-то был дед, глава семейства; у нее был семейный мэнор, который, скорее всего, был битком набит ценными сокровищами; драгоценными гримуарами, утерянными много веков назад, столько лет ждавших только ее.

Его семейное наследство составлял один медальон, и даже тот был утерян еще до его рождения. Эти книги – возможно, все, что осталось от ее наследства.

«Почему нет?» – повторила Гарри, нахмурившись.

Том изучал ее взгляд, такой беззащитный перед ним, безоговорочно доверяющий ему. Он легко мог украсть у нее все эти сокровища, и она даже не заподозрит неладное. Он уже делал это столько раз, с другими такими же наивными глупцами. Он не понимал, почему сейчас идея утратила свою привлекательность – и это непонимание сильно его беспокоило.

«Гарри, – вздохнул он. – Эти гримуары были частью твоей семьи, еще когда твоего фамильного древа даже не существовало. Это твое наследие – это твои гримуары. Они принадлежат твоей семье, и ты не можешь их отдать».

Гарри молчала некоторое время, хоть и не отводила взгляда. Его это уже даже не удивляло; она всегда была единственной, кто мог смотреть ему прямо в глаза без всякого страха и трепета.

«Но ты и _есть_ моя семья, – наконец сказала она. Огромные глаза наполнены страхом. В чертах лица мелькал скрытый ужас, хотя это не тот ужас, который Том привык видеть. Гарри не боялась за свою жизнь, и она не боялась его. – Я принадлежу тебе… так ведь? Это то, что ты говорил, что между нами есть связь».

Том открыл рот, но не смог озвучить ни одной связной мысли.

Он _действительно_ сказал это.

И разве сам он не думал о том же всего пару дней назад? Что она принадлежит ему. Она глубоко и бесповоротно связана с ним, и нет никакого способа разорвать эту связь.

Том потянулся к ее лбу, смахнул рыжие волосы, проводя пальцем по шраму, так ярко выделявшемуся на бледной коже.

Возможно, она права. Она делит с ним его душу. Вряд ли в мире существует более сокровенная связь.

Даже кровное родство.

«Да, – тихим шепотом согласился он. Радужка стремительно потемнела, стоило ему мягко провести властной рукой по ее щеке. – Ты моя».

Гарри задрожала, подаваясь ему навстречу с готовностью, которая даже несколько его удивила. Прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем собственнический инстинкт подавил лучшую его часть, и он поддался желанию.

Спор был давно забыт, а остальной мир отошел на задний план, и остались только они, две части одной души, наконец-то ставшие одним целым.

29.

В нем жила тьма; Гарри могла почувствовать ее, эту бесконечную опасность, клубящуюся под его кожей. Могла почувствовать, как ее накрывало темной волной, когда она задерживалась в его объятиях. Она всегда была в нем, эта тьма, с годами превратившаяся в укоренившуюся, одурманивающую скверну, временами вырывавшуюся наружу и подавлявшую все вокруг.

Гарри не могла игнорировать тот факт, что именно сейчас она замечала это острее, чем когда-либо. Что его магия взывала к ней так, как ничья другая. Что она могла чувствовать каждый крестраж – как он выглядит, где расположен, сколько их в целом. Возможно, Дамблдор убил бы за эти знания; возможно, она и правда единственная, кто мог победить Темного Лорда.

Уже почти родная тьма проникала в нее, становилась ее неотделимой частью тем больше, чем дольше она оставалась рядом с ним. Иногда Гарри казалось, что эта тьма изменила и его. Между ними словно упала зловещая завеса, отделяя их друг от друга, даже сейчас, когда они, казалось, были так близки.

«Том», – прошептала она, когда он проник в нее, одновременно оставляя жгучие укусы-поцелуи на ее шее. Гарри вздрогнула от внезапного проникновения, от темпа, который он задал.

Том не ответил. Его пальцы оставляли россыпь темных отметин на ее бедрах, губы оставляли еще больше на ее шее. Он был груб и безжалостен – за сегодня он брал ее уже три раза, и с каждым разом все настойчивее и непреклоннее.

Черная аура льнула к коже, покалывала ее. Ядовитое выражение в знакомых темных глазах заставило холодок давно позабытого страха пробежать по позвоночнику.

_«Том»_ , - повторила Гарри с возросшей тревогой.

Он, кажется, не слышал ее. Нетерпеливые губы накрыли ее собственные, он зубами прошелся по нижней губе, от чего она распухла и налилась кровью. Его хватка стала жестче, и он вбивался в нее практически бесконтрольно, агрессивно.

Гарри увернулась от его губ, руками попыталась оттолкнуть его. «Том, прекрати, ты делаешь мне больно!»

Том моргнул, глядя на нее сверху вниз, замутненность во взгляде исчезла, когда до него дошел смысл ее слов. Судя по выражению его лица, выглядела Гарри так же плохо, как и чувствовала себя: все ныло, болело и было усыпано синяками.

_«Гарри»_ , - прошептал он с практически извиняющейся интонацией, замедляясь внутри нее. Том плавно наклонился к ней, мягко поцеловал в макушку.

Гарри не стала отвечать, просто закрыла глаза и попыталась выровнять рваное дыхание и успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце.

«Ты… - Том осмотрел ее с головы до ног встревоженным, почти испуганным взглядом. – Неужели я…»

Гарри покачала головой, притянув его к себе для поцелуя. «Нет, все хорошо, я в порядке», - успокаивающе сказала она, чувствуя бесконечное облегчение от того, что, каким бы темным наваждением он ни был одержим минуту назад, оно уже покинуло его. Место тьмы заняло выражение вины во взгляде, и видеть ее было почти также тяжело, хоть и несравнимо спокойнее.

Гарри бедрами подалась ему навстречу, медленно, тягуче, и с его губ сорвался тяжелый вздох. «Я хочу так, - тихо прошептала она ему на ухо. – Я хочу, чтобы ты занимался со мной любовью медленно, до тех пор, пока я не смогу больше терпеть, пока не начну умолять тебя делать все быстрее, резче…»

На его лице вина читалась вперемешку с невыносимым желанием, и он делал так, как она просила, проникая в нее так медленно, что аж коленки подгибались. Но слишком быстро ей стало невмоготу терпеть, и она правда умоляла его ускориться, пока ее не швырнуло в небытие волной оргазма. Он выдохнул вслед за ней спустя несколько секунд, так крепко сжимая ее в объятиях, что Гарри показалось, что он вполне мог что-нибудь ей сломать. Хватка ослабла, когда он зарылся носом ей в волосы, и Гарри начала проваливаться в томную, сонную негу; ей было тепло и уютно в его руках. В такие моменты так легко забыть о том, что ее ждет утром, с какой реальностью ей придется столкнуться, когда солнечный свет рассеет тихую ночь. Но даже сейчас тьма не покидала их обоих, вгрызаясь все глубже.

Том пошевелился с явным намерением выйти из нее, и Гарри недовольно выдохнула. «Не вынимай, - прошептала она. Том замер, недоуменно моргнул. – Я хочу чувствовать тебя».

Во взгляде пробежала тень, но она исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась. Вскоре Гарри почувствовала, что глаза слипаются, и она начала медленно проваливаться в сон, разморенная и удовлетворенная. Том что-то сказал ей в тот момент, и его слова причудливо вплелись в ее сны.

Наутро, проснувшись, она уже не могла вспомнить их.

16.

_Я не должна лгать._

Гарри исступленно кусала губу, игнорируя и значение написанных слов, и боль в руке. Вовсе не это выводило ее из себя – но женщина, сидящая напротив нее и с мерзкими смешками кладущая себе в чай просто невообразимое количество сахара. На изящных тарелочках, развешанных по всей комнате, отвратительно мяукали нарисованные котята. Гарри испытывала просто непреодолимое желание расколошматить каждую из тарелок и затем собственными руками придушить профессоршу.

Каким-то чудом Гарри умудрилась сдержать порыв в течение всей отработки.

Она с грохотом распахнула дверь спальни, ворвавшись вихрем и чуть ли не трясясь от еле сдерживаемого гнева. Единственное, что удержало ее от погрома комнаты, - письмо, ожидавшее ее на прикроватном столике.

Нечто теплое и светлое испарило всю злость, утянув ее далеко-далеко, подобно волне прилива, уносящей в глубины моря камни и ракушки, пока от нее не осталось только смутное воспоминание.

Гарри устроилась на кровати с пером в руке – уже с нормальным пером – и некоторое время просто разглядывала такой дорогой сердцу почерк. Он напоминал манеру письма в дневнике, но все же слегка изменился; но в любом случае он был бесконечно красивее ее собственных каракулей. Разумеется, почерк Лорда Волдеморта безупречен, разве могло быть иначе?

Письмо напомнило ей о том, чем она занималась меньше десяти минут назад. Гарри нахмурилась, отгоняя мысль подальше.

_«Дорогой Том…»_ Они всегда начинали в такой вот безобидной манере, а затем письма разрастались в многостраничные послания – в основном о магии, в любом ее проявлении. Стоило Гарри проявить малюсенькую толику любопытства – Том тут же это любопытство удовлетворял. Она могла узнать все, что когда-либо хотела, о чем когда-либо мечтала – даже о самом Томе. Подобной искренности Гарри не ожидала; да, она уже столько всего о нем знала, и - Гарри была уверена - Том знал ее не хуже. Но она удивлена, что он вообще говорил об этом с ней.

У них было… гораздо больше общего, чем Гарри хотела бы признать. На самом деле, удивительно, насколько они похожи.

И одновременно настолько же удивительно, как они не похожи.

Было мучительно больно видеть, сколько он умалчивал в каждом воспоминании, о котором рассказывал. Он говорил об академических успехах, ругал учителей за их неспособность научить его чему-то стоящему. Он говорил о поверхностных сверстниках, которыми было так легко манипулировать. У него не было ни друзей, ни привязанностей. Ничего, кроме пылающего гнева, одиночества и неуверенности, которая, как подозревала Гарри, никогда по-настоящему так и не оставила его, погребенная глубоко под слоями жестокости и бессердечности. У него не было Рона и Гермионы, которые готовы пройти вместе с ней любые испытания. У него не было семейства Уизли, которые одарили ее теплом, заботой и чувством _принадлежности_.

У него никогда не было по-настоящему своего места.

Но это больше не так, с чувством подумала Гарри. Теперь у Тома есть она. Ведь это уже что-то, правда?

Гарри резко выпрямилась, шипя сквозь зубы от боли и яростно тряся рукой. Она настолько ушла в свои мысли, что не заметила, как стиснула ладонь в кулак, и теперь та горела так, словно она держала ее над горячей плитой.

Гарри нашла место, где она остановилась, и нахмурилась.

_«Зачем ты проклял должность преподавателя Защиты от Темных искусств?_ – почти обвинительно переменила тему Гарри, отойдя от жаркой дискуссии по поводу ее абсолютно ужасных оценок по Зельеварению. – _Серьезно, ты не можешь взаправду винить меня в «недостатке образования», если посмотришь на список моих учителей за все эти годы. На случай, если ты уже забыл, напомню, что одним из них был ты на чьем-то затылке; также у нас имелся самодовольный самозванец со смехотворной прической и скрывающийся Пожиратель смерти (ладно, надо признать, Барти Крауч-младший на самом деле был очень хорош)._

_Но та, что преподает сейчас, - худшее, что с нами случалось. Ее зовут Долорес Амбридж, и у меня есть подозрения, что ее прислали прямиком из ада, чтобы она устроила в школе хаос и разруху. Кажется, она задалась целью разрушить мою жизнь. За эту неделю она уже пять раз оставляла меня после уроков, и я более чем уверена, что ее отработки незаконны. Только если вдруг кровавые перья не стали приемлемой формой наказания. Гермиона сказала, что они запрещены с 1828 года, – это правда?_

_Честное слово, уж лучше отработки у профессора Снейпа. От глаз летучих мышей хотя бы не больно. Амбридж заставила меня написать "Я не должна лгать” больше сотни раз – слова так и остались вырезанными у меня на руке! Она точно чокнутая»._

***

Гарри щурилась от яркого, мерцающего света, а по лицу расползалась широкая улыбка.

Да, поначалу она совсем не хотела учить всех этих студентов, но сейчас, глядя на прогресс, которого они добились... Гарри это начинало по-настоящему нравиться. Становилось ясно, что она была настоящим прирождённым лидером, хотя и яростно это отрицала. Проблема в том, что Гарри вовсе не хотела им быть.

Но сейчас, глядя, как выдра Гермионы преследует лабрадора Рона, она могла хотя бы ненадолго забыть о гнетущих мыслях. Вот кролик Луны прыгает со стены на стену, заливая студентов искрящимся сиянием. Это очень красиво - все их патронусы красивые.

Все оборвалось слишком резко.

Комната зловеще сотряслась. Стихли радостные восклицания и смех, студенты начали недоуменно оглядываться по сторонам. Стены снова содрогнулись, словно что-то пробивало их изнутри. Гарри с ужасом смотрела на трещины в стене, где по идее была дверь. Они разрастались, углублялись под напором неведомой силы по другую сторону. Маленький Найджел подошёл ближе вместе с ней, чтобы получше рассмотреть. Гарри только успела схватить его за воротник и оттащить к остальным.

Гарри посмотрела на стену, затем - на учеников, и решение пришло в долю секунды.

Том как-то рассказал ей забавную историю про Чары невидимости, используемые, чтобы сделать большую территорию полностью невидимой. Он упомянул это мимоходом, пока в очередной раз распространялся о бесполезности Министерства. По-видимому, в преддверии матча по квиддичу, министерские работники хотели с помощью этих чар скрыть стадион от магглов, но кончилось все тем, что даже сами волшебники не смогли его найти.

Гарри никогда раньше не пробовала эти чары, но...

За спиной раздался не предвещающий ничего хорошего грохот. Камни посыпались на пол, когда стена начала разрушаться.

Гарри сделала глубокий вдох. _«Судариум»_ , - прошептала она, и студенты тут же исчезли прямо у неё на глазах.

С очередным громким бумом Гарри кинула в них Силенцио.

_«Бомбарда Максима!»_

Под диким напором стена наконец сломилась, и в пробоине показалась Амбридж в розовом костюме и с выражением крайнего презрения на лице. За ней ожидаемо маячил Драко, предводитель Инспекционной дружины. Гарри нахмурилась при виде обоих.

«Мисс Поттер, - просопела Амбридж, прищуренным взглядом обшаривая комнату. - Мне казалось, я слышала голоса...»

«Тут точно должен быть кто-то ещё», - настаивал Драко.

«Нет, здесь только я», - холодно ответила Гарри.

Амбридж так и впилась в неё взглядом.

«И что вы делаете здесь одна, запершись в этой комнате, ммм?»

«Упражняюсь в заклинаниях», - будто бы неохотно призналась Гарри.

Глаза Амбридж победно засверкали при этом признании. «Ага! Используете заклинания в коридорах, не так ли? Могу я напомнить вам, что магия в коридорах школы запрещена?»

«Это не коридор», - указала на явную нелогичность Гарри, но ее уже никто не слушал.

Амбридж наигранно печально покачала головой. «Очередной проступок, мисс Поттер. Вы самая что ни на есть настоящая хулиганка. Такая миловидная девушка, а ведёте себя, как неотесанная подзаборная шваль. Печальное зрелище».

Гарри закатила глаза.

«Да ещё и с полным отсутствием манер! - оскорбленно добавила Амбридж. - Следуйте за мной, мисс Поттер. Вы должны быть наказаны».

Драко довольно ухмыльнулся, пропустив Гарри вперёд и последовав за ней и Амбридж.

Гарри не сказала ни слова, пока они шли к кабинету Амбридж. Драко молча излучал самодовольство, а сама Амбридж неуклюже переваливалась впереди них, попутно оскорбляя Гарри, как только возможно. Гарри хотела проклясть злобную жабу и даже некоторое время всерьёз подумывала об этом. В конце концов, не так уж ей нужна школа. Том может научить ее всему, стоит ей только захотеть, - и сделает это намного лучше, чем любой из здешних профессоров.

Но это лишь мимолётная, фантастическая мечта - Гарри в жизни не оставит Хогвартс добровольно.

Реальность, как выяснилось, не менее фантастична.

Амбридж распахнула дверь и дернула Гарри за собой. Гарри запнулась на входе и чуть не врезалась в Амбридж, которая почему-то замерла на самом пороге.

«Долорес», - раздался низкий, плавный баритон Люциуса Малфоя.

Гарри в шоке уставилась на мужчину. Какого черта он тут делал?

«Отец!» - Драко чуть ли не сиял от радости. Люциус кинул на него взгляд, полный гордости, но воодушевление сына разделить не спешил.

Ах, точно. Он же председатель Совета попечителей, типа важная шишка. Он ещё приходил в Хогвартс после погрома в Тайной комнате. Вроде бы не так уж удивительно видеть его в школе, но Гарри все равно обуревали противоречивые чувства. Люциус Малфой - Пожиратель смерти, причём довольно известный. Она не знала, каким образом ему удалось открутиться от Азкабана, но его преданность не вызывала сомнений. Какие бы преступления он ни совершал - делал он это по своей воле, не под Империусом.

Расчётливые серые глаза на мгновение остановились на ней. Гарри замерла под этим взглядом, с настороженностью глядя в ответ. Что конкретно он знает? О ней и о Темном Лорде?

Амбридж казалась такой же взволнованно-довольной, как и Драко. По лицу ее расползлась злобная ухмылка, она не переставая противно хихикала. «Люциус, как чудесно, что вы смогли к нам заглянуть. Я могу много чего показать вам; по моему мнению, вы будете весьма довольны прогрессом Министерства в искоренении нарушений в этой школе».

«Неужели?» - выгнул бровь Люциус.

«О, определённо. - Амбридж повернулась к Гарри, схватила ее за руку и рывком усадила в своё кресло. - Юная мисс Поттер как яркий пример. Весьма тяжёлый случай. Боюсь, мне придётся прибегнуть к более жёстким мерам, чтобы исправить положение. Такая жалость».

Гарри не смогла сдержать насмешливого фырканья.

Амбридж аж задохнулась от подобной наглости и, цокнув, неодобрительно покачала головой. «Совершенно безнадежный случай».

«Безнадежный...» - медленно протянул Люциус, почти рассеянно. Он не отрываясь смотрел на Гарри - словно оценивал ее. Гарри сглотнула.

Он знает.

Старший Малфой проигнорировал глуповато улыбающуюся женщину и подошёл вплотную к Гарри, с целью, которая немало ее удивила. Подобно броску змеи, атакующей добычу, он цепко ухватил ее за руку - за левую руку. Гарри попыталась вывернуться, но его хватка была железной. Она с недоверием смотрела, как он закатывал рукав и осматривал руку, словно надеялся найти там Темную метку. Он совсем свихнулся?

Кажется, Драко подумал о том же самом. «Эмм, отец..?» - позвал он, запнувшись.

Люциус посмотрел на него так, словно только сейчас заметил сына в комнате. «Драко, закрой дверь», - отрывисто приказал он.

Амбридж аж радостно взвизгнула. «Вижу, вы пришли к тому же выводу, что и я, Люциус. Девчонка совершенно неисправима. Мы должны...»

«Вы когда-нибудь слышали о пыточном проклятье, Долорес?»

Она прямо источала предвкушение: нетерпеливо кивнула, не отрывая взгляда от Гарри, глаза маниакально блестели. «Да, отличная идея, Люциус, я сама думала ровно о том же самом...»

Гарри кинула полный противоречий взгляд на Люциуса Малфоя, вцепившись в подлокотники кресла до побелевших костяшек пальцев, словно едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не придушить их обоих в приступе ярости. Только попробуй, злобно подумала она. Гарри могла только представить, какое возмездие обрушит на него Лорд Волдеморт.

Люциус достал палочку.

«...и, конечно же, то, о чем не узнает министр Фадж, ему не повредит...»

«Боюсь, я имел ввиду не мисс Поттер», - перебил Люциус вкрадчиво, голос пропитан предвкушением.

Долорес споткнулась на полуслове, непонимающе похлопав невероятно длинными ресницами. «Прошу прощения?»

Люциус повернулся к ней с улыбкой.

_«Круцио»._

Гарри шарахнулась в сторону, но ничего не произошло. Она в шоке смотрела, как Амбридж с воплем рухнула на пол и теперь каталась во все стороны по ковру с уродливым узором их ромашек. Котята в ужасе мяукали с тарелок. Амбридж рыдала в голос, руша прическу и новенький с иголочки костюм, бьясь в конвульсиях и беспорядочно хватаясь за углы ковра.

Казалось, прошли часы, прежде чем Люциус наконец снял проклятие, - леденящие душу крики Амбридж были такие громкие, что практически оглушали. Испуганный взгляд Гарри метался от бесстрастного мужчины в центре комнаты к несчастной женщине, распластавшейся на полу. Драко выглядел таким же напуганным, практически слившись со стеной.

Амбридж рыдала, свернувшись калачиком. Люциус бросил на нее пренебрежительный взгляд и заставил перевернуться на спину, ткнув тростью, словно он не хотел касаться ее даже носком ботинка.

«Долорес, - начал Люциус, глядя на нее сверху вниз. – Кажется, вы не так уж хорошо осведомлены о ситуации, как я думал».

Она посмотрела на него полными слез глазами. «Л-Люциус… - задыхаясь, прошептала она между всхлипами. – Как в-вы могли…»

«Темный Лорд шлет вам наилучшие пожелания», - перебил ее Малфой.

Из комнаты будто резко выкачали весь воздух, и все замерло в оглушающей тишине. Простое упоминание его титула заставило Амбридж замереть в ужасе. Она даже перестала сотрясаться от рыданий. Драко судорожно выдохнул где-то у стены.

Люциус в ответ на это лишь едва выгнул бровь. «Считайте это… подарком на память, если хотите. Честно говоря, я готов вам аплодировать. Вам удалось привлечь к себе его безраздельное внимание – а это внушительное достижение».

«Нет, - словно в бреду шептала Амбридж. – Это неправда, вы лжете, Люциус. Темного Лорда не существует…»

«Мне кажется, мы оба с вами понимаем, что я не лгу, - снисходительно улыбнулся Люциус. – Вовсе нет нужды отрицать очевидное. Врать самой себе попросту неприлично, Долорес».

Амбридж, пошатываясь, встала на ноги и тут же указала трясущейся палочкой на председателя Совета попечителей. Старший Малфой смотрел на это с выражением веселого развлечения. «Зачем, по-вашему, я назначил вас на эту должность, Долорес? – лениво протянул он, медленно обходя Амбридж, словно хищник, загнавший в ловушку дичь. – Потому что вы мне нравитесь? – усмехнулся он. – Потому что Министр попросил меня об этом?»

Амбридж попыталась выдавить ответ, но изо рта не вылетело ни одного слова.

«Или дело в том, - продолжил вслух рассуждать Люциус, - что именно Темный Лорд хотел, чтобы вы были здесь?»

Амбридж издала полузадушенный звук. Тут Гарри всецело разделяла ее чувства – она и сама была в шоке от последней фразы.

«Н-нет, нет…»

«Видите ли, Темному Лорду очень импонирует наш Министр, который своим бездействием и отрицанием только играет на руку Милорду. Таким образом, самым опасным для него врагом становится Дамблдор – и разве есть лучший способ убрать старика с дороги, чем поместить вас в его драгоценную школу? Сделать само Министерство оружием против него?»

Лицо Амбридж побелело. Палочка все так же тряслась в руке, а рот открывался и закрывался, не издавая ни звука.

Взгляд Люциуса снова устремился к Гарри, и ту накрыло волной ужаса от отчетливого понимания того, что она являлась причиной происходящего, ее письмо к Тому.

«Однако, боюсь, теперь вы для него бесполезны».

«Предлагаю вам уйти, Долорес, - милостиво предложил Люциус. – Уйти и спрятать свою жалкую, трусливую тушу в захолустной дыре на всю оставшуюся жизнь, молясь, чтобы он не нашел вас».

Невысокая полная женщина попятилась назад, теряя равновесие, врезалась спиной в стол. Люциус навис над ней. «Но я вас уверяю, - продолжил он бархатным голосом. – _Он найдет вас»._

С губ Амбридж сорвался панический всхлип.

«Видите ли, Темному Лорду не нравится, когда люди трогают то, что принадлежит ему». – Люциус снова взглядом скользнул по Гарри, у которой от его слов неприятно екнуло в груди.

« _Ему это совершенно не нравится._ А как вы обнаружите, неудовольствие Темного Лорда намного страшнее смерти».

Амбридж в шоке выпучила глаза, глядя на Гарри. Та ее проигнорировала, все так же не отрывая взгляда от Малфоя.

Толстая жаба попеременно дико смотрела на них обоих. На Люциуса Малфоя, стоящего в центре комнаты со зловещей улыбкой на лице, и на Гарри Поттер, милую юную девушку, которая никак не могла быть связана со всем творящимся здесь. По-видимому, наконец Амбридж пришла к очевидному выводу.

Она в страхе заверещала и пулей пролетела мимо них, практически налетев на дверь. Та с треском распахнулась, Амбридж потеряла равновесие и поскользнулась на сломанном каблуке. Заминка никак не умерила ее пыл, Амбридж только еще активнее пыталась неуклюже подняться на ноги и убраться так быстро, как только возможно, уже даже скинув туфли. Она упала еще несколько раз – хогвартские полы могут быть очень скользкими, если пытаться пробежаться по ним в одних чулках.

Гарри даже не посмотрела в ее сторону, все ее внимание было приковано к мистеру Малфою.

Вот только он не смотрел на нее в ответ.

Вместо этого он повернулся к сыну и одарил его все тем же холодным взглядом. «Тебе лучше тоже помнить об этом, Драко», - строго предупредил он. Драко смотрел на него с ужасом. Кажется, еще немного, и он расплачется.

«Я-я…» - нечленораздельно пытался выдавить он, еще сильнее вжавшись в стену. Его лицо потеряло всякую бледность, сделавшись мертвенно-синюшным, когда до него дошло, что эти слова могут означать по отношению к нему, к тому, кто изводил Гарри на протяжении пяти долгих лет. Драко посмотрел на нее так, словно она сама была Темным Лордом – стоит ей только приказать, и он встанет перед ней на колени и будет целовать подол ее мантии.

«Тебя не пощадят, только потому что ты мой сын», - добавил Люциус значительно более мягким тоном, будто заклинал Драко понять всю серьезность ситуации.

Сказать, что ситуация была серьезной, значило не сказать ничего. В конце концов, Люциус Малфой просто пришел в школу и использовал Непростительное на их преподавательнице, после чего угрожал ей неминуемой смертью – и все потому что она заставила Гарри Поттер писать строчки кровавым пером. Потому что она посмела тронуть ту, что принадлежит Темному Лорду.

Люциус расправил плечи, возвращаясь в привычное состояние аристократичной сдержанности. Он выразительно посмотрел на обоих подростков. «Надеюсь, мне не нужно напоминать вам обоим быть осмотрительными?»

Оба яростно покачали головой.

«Отлично».

И с этими словами Люциус, последовав примеру Амбридж, направился к выходу. Вот только, в отличие от нее, он остановился напротив Гарри. Та настороженно-любопытно наблюдала, как он достал из кармана мантии письмо.

«Для вас, - бесстрастным тоном сказал Люциус. – Доброго дня, мисс Поттер».

После чего плавной походкой выплыл из кабинета.

Гарри мельком посмотрела на письмо, прекрасно понимая, от кого оно. Один только цвет конверта намекал – темно-зеленый, с серебристой печатью.

Гарри резко встала с кресла, и Драко аж подпрыгнул от внезапного движения, но она проигнорировала его, намереваясь покинуть место преступления раньше, чем кто-нибудь заявится сюда и обнаружит, что глава Инспекционной дружины и директриса Хогвартса спешно покинула школу – и, скорее всего, страну.

***

Рон и Гермиона практически бились в истерике, после того как узнали, как именно Гарри провела час наедине с профессором Амбридж. Точнее, Гермиона билась в истерике, Рон просто сидел рядом на диване и жевал яблоко. Так как в гостиной уже собралась толпа народа, Гарри состроила самое самодовольное лицо, на какое только была способна, и просто объявила, что они вряд ли еще хоть раз увидят Амбридж в ближайшее время. Все настолько обрадовались перспективе больше никогда не встречаться с отвратительной розовой жабой, что даже не особо интересовались обстоятельствами ее внезапного исчезновения.

Тем же вечером Гарри в подробностях рассказала все Гермионе, как только они укрылись пологом на кровати Гарри.

_«Люциус Малфой?!»_ \- неверяще завопила Гермиона. Она тут же споткнулась на полувздохе и втянула голову в плечи, и только после этого вспомнила, что Гарри уже окружила их звуконепроницаемым заклинанием.

Гарри кивнула.

«Он… он использовал на Амбридж _Круциатус_?» - медленно переспросила Гермиона.

Гарри снова кивнула.

Гермиона откинулась спиной на подушки, ошеломленная. А затем, спустя недолгою паузу, сказала: «Мерлин, что бы я ни отдала, лишь бы увидеть это».

Гарри подавилась удивленным смешком. Такого она от Гермионы-блюстительницы правил-Грейнджер явно не ожидала.

«Знаю, это ужасно с моей стороны, но я просто не могу сочувствовать ей. Да я бы сама это сделала, если бы могла – и, поверь, бывали моменты, когда я была уверена, что способна на Непростительное».

«О, я тебе верю, - усмехнулась Гарри. – В тот момент я была бы полностью на твоей стороне».

Гермиона залилась смехом, и Гарри вторила подруге. Но веселье быстро стихло, как только они обе протрезвели от осознания того, что все это значит.

«Он не просто вернулся, - задумчиво протянула Гермиона. – У него уже столько власти… и в Министерстве, и даже в Хогвартсе».

Гарри в ответ на это промолчала.

Гермиона потрясла головой, вздохнув. «Что ж, в этот раз он хотя бы сделал что-то, что я могу одобрить».

Гарри не спешила согласиться с этим утверждением.

Она пожелала подруге спокойной ночи, после того как они обе улеглись по постелям. Спальня так и жужжала от всеобщего ликования, что Амбридж наконец смылась куда подальше. Гарри все еще могла слышать приглушенные слова «Динь-дон, злая ведьма мертва!», распеваемые в Общей гостиной, хотя она была более чем уверена, что многие студенты и понятия не имели о том, откуда изначально взята песня. Но Гарри все никак не могла выбросить из головы прощальные слова Люциуса Малфоя.

_Он найдет вас._

Гарри знала, что это правда. Она слышала краем уха, что Игорь Каркаров оставил Дурмстранг и подался в бега, из страха перед тем, что сделает Темный Лорд с предателем, который добровольно сдал Министерству других Пожирателей. Но Гарри не сомневалась, что рано или поздно Волдеморт найдет его. Она также не сомневалась, что он найдет и Амбридж. В следующий раз, когда Гарри вернется домой, будет ли Амбридж гнить в подземельях Риддл-мэнора, умоляя о смерти? И все лишь потому что она использовала кровавое перо, наказывая Гарри? Потому что она посмела тронуть ту, что принадлежит Темному Лорду?

Гарри коснулась шрама. Боль уже почти утихла, но его все еще неприятно покалывало от гнева Волдеморта. Одна только мысль о том, что кто-то еще осмелился оставить на ней свою метку, приводила его в ярость. Мерлин, Люциус прав. Что сделает Волдеморт, если она вдруг расскажет ему, что творил с ней Драко все эти годы? Да, Гарри презирала Драко, но вряд ли она смогла бы приговорить его к верной смерти.

Гарри сглотнула.

Приговорить его к верной смерти – как она поступила с Амбридж.

***

Учебный год тянулся медленно и мучительно. Волдеморт занимал каждую ее мысль наяву; Том Риддл преследовал ее каждую ночь во снах. От него невозможно спрятаться. Каждую ночь перед ней представали воспоминания одинокого мальчика. Он уже стольких убил: бедную Миртл в туалете, обитателей Риддл-мэнора. В его распоряжении уже были кольцо и дневник, и он ценил их превыше всего. Как и Гарри, они содержали часть его души. Крестражи. Вот чем они все являлись – крестражами.

Сначала она почувствовала шок, а затем – к своему стыду – легкую зависть. Крошечное чувство обиды вспыхнуло внутри, даже когда она напомнила самой себе, как глупо испытывать ревность по отношению к неживому предмету. Предмету, Мерлин его подери. Но раньше Гарри была уверена, что во всем мире только она одна разделяет с ним его душу – что, если другие крестражи он ценит больше? Гарри понимала, что сама мысль просто смешна. Они неживые, они не могут касаться его, как может она; они не могут заставить его потерять весь самоконтроль под ее ласковыми пальцами; они не могут целовать его, пробовать каждую впадинку, каждый выступ на его теле, проводить языком по кадыку на шее, вжиматься в его широкие плечи.

Но, если так подумать, они также не дерзят, не разносят грязь по всему дому, не отвлекают его, когда он занят работой, не устраивают потоп в ванной, не оставляют вещи не на своих местах…

Гарри нахмурилась. Ладно, может, и есть некоторые преимущества в крестражах в виде неживых объектов, а не людей.

Суть оставалась той же: где-то там хранились другие вместилища его души, и кто знает, сколько их сейчас. Том Риддл явно не собирался останавливаться только на двух; все, о чем он мог сейчас думать, так это о его крестражах и его бессмертии.

В то же время, все мысли Волдеморта были маниакально сосредоточены только на загадочном голубом шарике где-то в глубинах Министерства.

Чувства Волдеморта накрывали ее с головой в разное время дня; в основном это были короткие вспышки волнения или гнева. Но ночью они превращались в мысленные образы: он исступлённо охотился за чем-то, и это что-то было спрятано в Министерстве.

«Голубой шарик?» - повторила Гермиона, пока Гарри шепотом пересказала ей свои сны.

Гарри кивнула. «Да, где-то вот такого размера, - примерно изобразила она руками. - И он вроде как светится. Но это не самая странная часть: когда он думает об этом, он также думает и обо мне».

«В одно и то же время? – уточнила Гермиона. Гарри снова кивнула. – Как будто он связывает его с тобой».

«Мне тоже так кажется, - согласилась Гарри. – Но я не понимаю, почему».

Гермиона кусала губу, сильно задумавшись. «Те преступники из Азкабана… Это тоже его рук дело?»

Гарри вздохнула, посмотрела вниз, на свои руки, бессознательно сжимавшие гриффиндорский галстук. Она тут же отпустила его. «Да, - призналась она плоским бесцветным голосом. – Это был он».

«Как ты думаешь, что он собирается делать?» - тихо спросила Гермиона с тревогой.

Гарри покачала головой. «Без понятия. – Она мрачно задумалась. – Но его планы должны быть как-то связаны с этим шариком и…»

… _И войной_ , закончила она про себя. Внезапно это показалось таким неизбежным. Орден Феникса вновь собрался, Пожиратели Смерти сбежали из Азкабана. Гермиона не стала и дальше ее расспрашивать после неожиданной заминки, просто кивнула и вновь погрузилась в учебник.

Ее лучшая подруга тут же принялась за работу, яростно перебирая книгу за книгой в надежде выяснить, что же представлял собой загадочный светящийся шарик. Гарри уговаривала ее притормозить, хотя бы немного подумать о собственном здоровье, но, кажется, для Гермионы это теперь было что-то вроде личного вызова. Так что лучше предоставить поиски ей.

Дня тянулись друг за другом вяло и неторопливо, Гермиона и Гарри ни на шаг не приблизились к разгадке.

А предвосхищение Волдеморта, казалось, росло с каждым днем. Он все ближе подбирался к голубому шарику. Гарри обеспокоена тем, на что он может пойти, чтобы добраться до странной сферы, - она только могла представлять последствия и количество жертв.

Неожиданно именно Рон нашел ответ на загадку. Если говорить строго, он его даже не нашел.

Он уже знал ответ.

«Пророчество»», — сказал он таким тоном, словно это самая очевидная вещь на свете.

И Гарри, и Гермиона посмотрели на него недоверчиво, после чего схватили за галстук и притянули ближе к себе. Он тут же возмущенно завопил и поспешно отбился от них, наигранно закашлявшись. «Гарпии! – воскликнул он и потряс головой, словно пытаясь прийти в себя. – Да что это такое на вас нашло?»

«Ты знал все это время?» - прошипела Гарри, игнорируя его жалобы, ей вторила Гермиона: «В смысле, пророчество?»

«Да я не особо много знаю о них. – Рон озадаченно почесал затылок. – Но они вроде соответствуют твоему описанию и да, хранятся в Министерстве. Точнее, в Отделе тайн, так что мало кто может рассказать о них. Только человек, о котором говорится в пророчестве, может взять его».

Гарри медленно пыталась осознать сказанное. Здесь напрашивался только один очевидный вывод.

Рассказать Рону о своем новом щепетильном положении было одновременно и самым сложным, и самым легким поступком в ее жизни. Набраться храбрости для разговора было гораздо тяжелее, чем пережить последующую реакцию. Первым делом Рон охнул в неверии, глядя на нее округлившимися глазами, после чего воскликнул чуть ли не с восторгом: «То есть ты хочешь сказать, что спишь Сама-Знаешь-с-Кем? Подожди-ка, то есть ты уже потеряла девственность? – И, спустя секунду: – _Раньше меня_?!» Гарри ответила утвердительно, но затем с огромным разочарованием признала, что до секса как такового они еще не дошли.

После этого Рон немного выпал из реальности, но в целом его реакция была схожа с реакцией Гермионы: совершенный шок, но без осуждения. Он согласился с тем, что не имел права указывать ей, в кого влюбляться, даже если предметом воздыхания являлся крайне странный субъект. Рон резонно заметил, что могло быть и хуже, – на месте Волдеморта мог оказаться Снейп. Гарри отметила здравое зерно в его замечании.

И вся чехарда с пророчеством внезапно приобрела смысл: была только одна причина, почему Волдеморт мог быть так одержим им.

«Пророчество обо мне», - безапелляционно заявила Гарри, и это был не столько вопрос, сколько утверждение.

Гермиона посмотрела на нее встревоженно. «Гарри…»

«Все сходится. По какой еще причине он был бы так заинтересован в нем? Да и не только поэтому. Почему бы еще он думал обо мне каждый раз, когда думал о пророчестве, только если оно и правда не обо мне?»

Никто из них не смог опровергнуть такие аргументы.

«У тебя есть догадки, почему он так хочет заполучить пророчество? – спросил Рон. – Понятно, что оно о тебе. Но что в нем _говорится_ о тебе?»

«Отличный вопрос», - мягко заметила Гермиона.

Гарри посмотрела на поверхность стола, за которым они разместились в Общей гостиной, рассеянно отмечая вырезанные надписи и рисунки. Один из них очень походил на член, так что Гарри обоснованно предположила, что это дело рук Фреда и Джорджа. Только они бы нашли подобное смешным.

«Ничего хорошего, - ответила Гарри после долгого раздумья. – Мне кажется, он беспокоится… об этом».

_Беспокоится обо мне_ , - повисло невысказанным в воздухе.


	4. Глава 4

**17.**

Все встало на свои места, когда Гарри проснулась в жуткую рань субботнего утра с твердым намерением достичь какой-то цели, и это желание совершенно точно принадлежало не ей.

Гарри попыталась разбудить Гермиону.

Подруга лишь отмахнулась от неё во сне.

«Миона!» – прошипела Гарри, кинув настороженный взгляд в сторону Парвати и Лаванды – те спали, как убитые. Сейчас пять утра, и она всей душой желала к ним присоединиться.

Гермиона издала нечленораздельный звук.

«У тебя экзамен через десять минут!» – крикнула Гарри ей в ухо, и та подскочила, как ужаленная.

«Что?! – завопила Гермиона, задыхаясь, но затем заметила сидящую рядом Гарри. – Это очень подло с твоей стороны», – проворчала она.

«Прости, я должна была тебя разбудить», – ответила Гарри совершенно не извиняющимся тоном.

«Что ж, в этом ты преуспела, – фыркнула Гермиона. – Что тебе надо?»

«Это произойдёт сегодня», – сказала Гарри безжизненно.

«Что произойдёт сегодня?»

«Его план – он сделает это сегодня, – уточнила Гарри. – Он пойдёт в Министерство».

Гермиона округлила глаза. Она спрыгнула с кровати и потащила подругу за собой. «Почему ты не сказала раньше?!»

«Я узнала буквально минуту назад!» – возмутилась Гарри, в то время как Гермиона уже открыла дверцы шкафа, и оттуда на пол полетели различные предметы одежды.

На разборчивость у Гарри совсем не было времени, так что она просто схватила первое, что подвернулось под руку. Жёлтое платье. Гарри даже могла бы назвать ситуацию довольно ироничной, если бы вся её жизнь уже не была одной ужасно дикой и ужасно ироничной шуткой.

Гермиона уже спустилась в Общую гостиную и, кажется, разнервничалась ещё больше.

«Гермиона, – пробубнил показавшийся из спальни для мальчиков Рон. – Ты хоть представляешь, который сейчас час?»

«О, Рональд, забудь об этом! – взорвалась гриффиндорка. – Мы должны выдвигаться, сейчас же!»

«Выдвигаться куда?»

«В Министерство!» – практически заорала Гермиона.

Рон вытаращил глаза. «Сегодня? – Он попеременно смотрел на мрачные лица Гарри и Гермионы, пока до него не дошло очевидное. – _О, Мерлин_ ».

«Вот именно, – отрывисто согласилась Гермиона, а затем повернулась к Гарри. – Нам нужен план».

Гарри моргнула. «Нам?»

Ее лучшая подруга посмотрела на нее недоверчиво. «Ты же не собиралась идти туда одна?»

«Гарри! – воскликнул Рон, спешно сбегая с лестницы. – Это безумие!»

«Нет, если туда пойдем все мы — вот это будет безумие», – отрезала Гарри.

«Ты хочешь встретиться с ним лицом к лицу, одна? – пробасил Рон. Обе гриффиндорки воззарились на него с одинаковым изумленным выражением на лице. Тот смущенно улыбнулся. – Ах, точно. Уже немного не актуально, да?»

Гарри вздохнула и упала в одно из красно-золотистых кресел, раскиданных по всей Общей гостиной. «Честно, мне кажется, будет лучше, если я пойду одна».

Она посмотрела на друзей, прямо и спокойно. «Меня он не убьет. Но я не могу гарантировать того же самого для вас двоих».

Рон и Гермиона крепко задумались, понимая, что Гарри права.

«Тогда скажи кому-нибудь еще, – воскликнула Гермиона. – Скажи Ордену или Дамблдору!»

«Ни за что, – покачала головой Гарри, даже не пытаясь начать обдумывать этот вариант. – Если Волдеморт собирается самолично прийти в Министерство, Гермиона, это будет _катастрофа_. Не буду лгать самой себе, он…»

Гарри сглотнула. «…Он опасен. Он убьет каждого, кто встанет у него на пути, и это будет натуральная кровавая баня. Я пошлю их на верную смерть».

Ее лучшая подруга смотрела на нее с неприкрытой тревогой. «Но и одной тебе идти не вариант».

«Это единственный выход, – тяжело вздохнула Гарри, с тоской глядя на безупречные лужайки, раскинувшиеся перед Хогвартсом. Раннее субботнее утро было тихо и спокойно, и его умиротворенность никак не намекала на ужасы, которые Темный Лорд, вне всякого сомнения, планировал в эту самую минуту. – Я единственный человек, который может взять пророчество… Это должна быть я».

«Да, хорошо, – нетерпеливо проговорила Гермиона. – Но идти туда _одной?_ Гарри, это просто смешно. Ты собираешься пробраться в Министерство! Как ты рассчитываешь провернуть это в одиночку?»

Гарри непонимающе моргнула, а затем рассмеялась. _«Пробраться..?»_

***

В итоге и Рон, и Гермиона отказались отпустить ее одну. Гарри уступила, только чтобы Рон перестал ныть.

Все путешествие прошло гладко. Погода раннего утра не была особо примечательной: ни холодно, ни жарко. Они использовали Карту Мародеров и один из секретных ходов Фреда и Джорджа, чтобы добраться до Сладкого Королевства. Рон создал небольшой переполох, наколдовав переносное болото авторства близнецов. Амброзиус Флюм закатил натуральную истерику, когда увидел посреди магазина огромную, тухлую, булькающую трясину, а троица тем временем воспользовалась его замешательством и проскользнула в подсобку, где с помощью каминной сети перенеслась в атриум Министерства.

Только тогда Гарри смогла убедить Рона и Гермиону подождать ее в атриуме. Точнее, убедил их служащий Министерства: Гарри не только единственный человек, кто мог взять свое пророчество; она также была единственным человеком, кому разрешалось пройти в Отдел Тайн. Только те, кто упоминался в пророчествах, имели право брать их с полок и вообще заходить в Зал с пророчествами. Естественно, Гермиону тут же охватила дикая зависть, но Гарри пообещала описать ей все в мельчайших подробностях.

Представитель Министерства отвел Гарри к Невыразимцу – официальному работнику Отдела тайн.

Волшебник не проронил ни слова, просто молча отвел ее в просторный зал с бесконечно высоким потолком, полностью уставленный нескончаемыми полками с пророчествами. После чего сообщил ей местонахождение ее пророчества – полка 423, ряд 25, место 25Е – и растворился в воздухе. Гарри окинула взглядом безлюдный тихий зал. Может, потом надо просто его позвать? Или тут есть лестницы, чтобы дотянуться до верхних полок?

Зал казался огромным, практически бесконечным, и единственным источником освещения служило тусклое, флуоресцентное свечение тысяч стеклянных шариков. Гарри внезапно почувствовала себя совсем крошечной на фоне бесконечных, многовековых полок. Ей стало интересно, сколько лет тут хранились отдельные пророчества. Некоторым, казалось, минуло не одно столетие – они настолько покрылись пылью, что сквозь нее даже не пробивалось сияние.

Гарри некоторое время просто шла между рядов, пока наконец не нашла свою полку под номером 423. Она выглядела точно так же, как и остальные полки. Чтобы увидеть самый ее верх, Гарри пришлось откинуть голову назад так, что аж шея заболела. Ряд 25? Да она едва могла дотянуться до десятого! Гарри посмотрела по сторонам в надежде увидеть своего проводника, какую-нибудь лестницу или хотя бы стул, но здесь не было ничего, кроме пыли, стеклянных шаров и бесконечных полок.

Гарри беззвучно выругалась. Кто только додумался поставить кучу хрупких стеклянных предметов на такие высокие полки и даже не установил рядом лестницу? Ну что за убогое планирование!

Предельно аккуратно Гарри начала взбираться по полкам, стараясь не сбросить стеклянные шарики и добраться до своего. Черт, даже теперь она не доставала до своей полки. И что только Волдеморт хотел услышать в этом дурацком пыльном шарике?

И только когда Гарри наконец увидела свое пророчество, до нее дошло, почему же Волдеморт был так маниакально одержим им все это время.

На ярлыке было написано не только ее имя.

_Гарриет Роуз Поттер_ , значилось на нем, и, чуть ниже:

_Том Марволо Риддл_

А затем ее совершенно безобидный, не богатый на приключения день принял смертельно опасный оборот.

«Как же, неужели это малютка Гарри Поттер!» - эхом раздался слева от нее высокий, издевательский голос.

Гарри подавилась воздухом, от неожиданности выронила чертов шарик и едва успела поймать его в паре сантиметрах от пола. В раздражении она повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть на того, кто посмел помешать такому деликатному делу…

И увидела безумно ухмыляющееся лицо Беллатрисы Лестрейндж.

Гарри положила пророчество в карман, спрыгнула на пол и тут же направила палочку на темноволосую женщину. Ее, кажется, это только обрадовало; она подошла ближе, глаза расширились в предвкушении, словно она нашла мышь, с которой можно поиграть. Гарри медленно попятилась.

«Белла», – предупреждающе протянул чей-то плавный баритон.

Из тьмы выступили аристократические черты Люциуса Малфоя. К ужасу Гарри, за ним последовало еще несколько фигур в масках.

«Кажется, Темный Лорд предельно ясно выразился по поводу своих приказов, так? – Голос Пожирателя обратился в лед. – Никто не смеет и пальцем тронуть Гарри Поттер. Никто, кроме него».

Гарри дико оглядывалась по сторонам. Где, черт возьми, носило ее проводника? Ну как такое возможно, что Министерство было абсолютно бесполезным каждый. чертов. раз?

Она нахмурилась. Ну естественно, Малфою обязательно надо было оказаться именно здесь и именно сегодня. «Немного глупо с твоей стороны прийти в Министерство средь бела дня, не находишь?»

Люциус медленно улыбнулся. «Но мы ведь не в Министерстве, не так ли?»

Гарри недоуменно моргнула.

«Мы находимся в Отделе Тайн, и, как ты могла заметить, он довольно… безлюден, разве нет?» – продолжил Люциус.

Тут он был прав. Кажется, кроме них, здесь не было ни души. Потрясно. Разве у них тут не должна быть предусмотрена защита для подобных случаев? Но ведь это же план Волдеморта, конечно же, он все предусмотрел. Лорд Волдеморт никогда не ошибался.

«Так, слушай, – начала Гарри раздраженно. – Я не собираюсь сражаться с вами или мешать вам, чем бы вы тут ни занимались. Вы пришли за пророчеством? Волдеморт послал вас, так?»

Беллатриса в бешенстве вскинула палочку. «Ты _смеешь_ произносить его имя, ты, мелкая, наглая…»

«Беллатриса, – предупреждающие нотки в голосе Малфоя звенели металлом. – Я опять должен тебе напоминать?»

«Но вряд ли он будет против, если мы немного повеселимся? Никаких серьезных увечий, ничего необратимого..?»

_«Нет»,_ – отрезал Малфой. Гарри никогда не думала, что доживет до того дня, когда Люциус Малфой будет заступаться за нее. Опять. Судя по выражению его лица, он думал о том же самом. Гарри надеялась, что до третьего раза дело не дойдет; Вселенная этого попросту не выдержит.

«Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос», – указала Гарри.

Малфой высокомерно фыркнул. «Я и не обязан. Пророчество, будь так добра». – Он протянул ей руку.

Да будь она проклята, если сдастся так легко.

Гарри медленно и осторожно отступила назад. «Нет, – сказала она к вящему раздражению Малфоя. – Не отдам, пока ты не ответишь на мой вопрос. Это он послал вас сюда?»

Гарри намеренно тянула время, это правда. Ей надо было найти выход из сложившейся ситуации. С одной стороны, она могла отдать пророчество Пожирателям – они определенно позаботятся, чтобы пророчество в целости и сохранности дошло до Тома. Но если она так сделает, то, скорее всего, больше никогда не получит возможности услышать, что в нем говорится. Если Том все это время держал в секрете от нее само существование пророчества, то логично предположить, что содержимое пророчества он ей так же не раскроет.

Малфоем все больше овладевало раздражение – и он медленно терял терпение. «Да, глупая ты девчонка, это должно быть очевидно. А теперь отдай пророчество».

Гарри покачала головой, не желая отступать. «Но почему? Ты знаешь, зачем оно ему нужно?»

Досада Малфоя уже начала медленно перетекать в ярость, но только он открыл рот, как Беллатриса опередила его. «О, так малютка Гарри Поттер не знает?»

Гарри, прищурившись, кинула на женщину подозрительный взгляд.

Та сделала шаг вперед, и Гарри тут же сделала шаг назад. «Она не знает, что именно привело в движение ее никчемную жизнь, не знает причину, по которой ее жалкие, несчастные родители встретили своей жалкий, несчастный конец?»

«О чем ты говоришь?» – прошипела Гарри, в бешенстве от того, что Пожирательница вообще смела говорить о ее родителях.

Лестрейндж злорадно усмехнулась. «Пророчество и есть причина, по которой твои родители…»

«Беллатриса! – рявкнул Малфой, ухватив ее за край платья, – чем вызвал весьма громкую гневную реакцию женщины – и попытался оттащить ее назад.

И тут одновременно произошло несколько вещей.

Вспышки заклятий яркими фейерверками прорезали воздух, а затем просторный зал сотрясся, и стеклянные шарики беспорядочным градом посыпались на пол, дребезг разбитого стекла создавал ужасную какофонию. Гарри тут же метнулась в сторону, прикрывая глаза от летящих во все стороны осколков. Посреди этого хаоса возвышались фигуры Пожирателей смерти, но к ним уже добавились новые – они потоком хлынули из противоположной стороны зала, раскидывая заклятия направо и налево, освещая зал разноцветными всполохами.

Гарри как раз успела осознать, что это Орден явился по ее душу, как ей пришлось снова убраться с дороги.

Ей понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы примириться с таким поворотом событий. Как они узнали..? А, ну конечно же, Гарри проторчала тут целую вечность. Рон с Гермионой заволновались, поняли, что что-то пошло не так, и явно в попытке найти Невыразимца преуспели не больше самой Гарри. Возможно, по каминной связи они связались с кем-нибудь из учителей – Макгонагалл, скорее всего, – а та уже оповестила Орден, и вот они пришли ее “спасать”.

Какое к черту спасение? Гарри хмыкнула. Она была в полной безопасности!

Вот только Орден явно верил в обратное, и Гарри понимала, почему. Они-то не знали, что она тайно спала с Темным Лордом. Ладно, не совсем спала. Но они совершенно точно были на пути к этому, хоть и забрались пока не слишком далеко и Том не выказывал явного желания продвинуться еще дальше. И это весьма раздражало; сама Гарри буквально горела желанием. Но они пока… Как Лаванда это называет… на первой базе? Гарри кажется, что это как-то связано с бейсболом, но не может вспомнить точно. Хорошо, но что именно подразумевается под первой базой? Просто поцелуи? А касания? А если снять при этом одежду..?

Гарри резко оборвала поток мыслей.

Мерлин, ну вот почему она думает об этом именно сейчас? В этот момент ей следовало бы уделить внимание как минимум тысяче других важных вещей, а не беспокоиться о том, как далеко (или не далеко) они с Томом зашли.

«Поттер!»

Едкий голос Люциуса Малфоя тут же вернул ее в реальность.

«Что ты творишь? – Он возмущенно обернулся к ней, одновременно ставя щит, блокирующий ярко-красный луч заклятия. Гарри так и продолжала неподвижно стоять, и он завопил что есть мочи: – _Беги_ , глупая девчонка!»

Внезапно это показалось невероятно блестящей идеей.

Гарри рванула вниз по коридору, звуки шагов тонули в грохоте бьющегося стекла и голосов сотен туманных фигур. Она слышала, как кто-то звал ее по имени, но и не думала останавливаться.

Гарри пересекала комнату за комнатой, забираясь все дальше, вглубь лабиринта Отдела Тайн, безуспешно пытаясь найти выход и только запутываясь еще больше.

В конце концов Гарри оказалась в комнате с высоким сводчатым потолком, где стояла совершенно мертвая тишина. Все было таким холодным и неподвижным, словно сама смерть обитала здесь. В комнате не было ничего, кроме каменной арки в самом центре, с развевающимся черным занавесом. Гарри задыхалась от бега, руками упершись в колени. К ее невероятному облегчению, платье было в полном порядке. На коже тут и там проступали порезы, но это не страшно. Главное, платье не задето.

«Гарри!»

Она круто развернулась.

«Сириус!» – облегченно выдохнула Гарри. Она даже не представляла, что бы делала, окажись это Люциус Малфой или, не приведи Мерлин, Беллатриса.

Крестный посмотрел на нее одновременно обеспокоенно и укоряюще. «Что, черт возьми, на тебя нашло? – отрывисто спросил он, подходя к ней. – Почему ты убежала от нас?»

«Я…»

«Гарри, с твоей стороны было совершенно безответственно прийти сюда одной! Если бы твои друзья нас не предупредили… – Сириус покачал головой в неверии. – Что ты тут вообще делаешь?»

«То есть, я так понимаю, ты тоже об этом знал?» – обвиняюще спросила Гарри, игнорируя его упреки.

Сириус моргнул, удивленный резкой переменой тона. «О чем знал?»

«О пророчестве! – заорала Гарри. – О _моем_ пророчестве! О котором все совершенно случайно забыли мне рассказать!»

Сириус ощетинился. «Откуда ты знаешь о пророчестве?»

«Да какая разница!» – выплюнула Гарри, сделав шаг назад, – удерживая дистанцию между собой и крестным, на что Сириус ответил взглядом побитой собаки.

«Гарри, – тяжело вздохнул он. – Я вовсе не хотел тебя расстраивать. Я не сказал тебе, потому что не хотел, чтобы ты знала… чтобы не причинить тебе еще больше боли».

«Причинить мне… – Гарри отпрянула назад, от злости и от растерянности. – Почему? Почему, кажется, _все_ знают об этом дурацком шарике, но не я? Что ты скрываешь?»

Сириус наконец настиг ее, легонько взял за плечи. Выражение настоящей муки пробежало по его лицу – пятнадцать лет непрекращающейся агонии. «Гарри, это пророчество… Оно повлияло на тебя сильнее, чем ты думаешь», – прошептал он неуверенно.

Гарри поймала его взгляд, нахмурилась. «В каком смысле? Оно уже исполнилось?» – Но, если это так, почему все вокруг всё еще так о нем беспокоятся?

Сириус мягко смахнул волосы у нее со лба, там, где был шрам. «О, Гарри» – выдохнул он, и голос его был полон сожаления.

А затем он сделал судорожный вздох и притянул ее к себе, сдавив в крепких объятьях. «Мне так жаль…» – прошептал он ей в макушку.

Гарри начала охватывать тревога. «Почему? – шептала она, как в лихорадке. – Почему? Что случилось? Что оно значит?»

Сириус скорбно поцеловал ее в лоб. «Это пророчество – причина всего, – тихо сказал он. – Вся боль в твоей жизни, все те ужасы, что с тобой произошли… Причина в нем».

Гарри округлила глаза. «Но как? Как такое вообще возможно…?»

«Отпусти ее, убогая псина».

Высокий, угрожающий голос раздался откуда-то из теней, и сам Темный Лорд выплыл из мрака – нависающая, непреклонная фигура, чье присутствие физически притягивало к себе все вокруг: материю, время, пространство. Даже мысли Гарри тут же устремились к нему, стоило ей мельком взглянуть на него. Словно она вот-вот пересечет горизонт событий черной дыры – смертельнейшее творение природы. Следом за Темным Лордом из углов комнаты медленно поползла темная рябь – высокие фигуры Пожирателей, окутанные чернотой.

Сириус зарычал, подаваясь назад и таща Гарри за собой.

«Ни за что! – выплюнул он. – Я никогда не позволю тебе и пальцем ее коснуться!»

Поздновато для этого, – истерично подумала Гарри. Он определенно касался ее, много раз, во многих местах…

«Сириус, – подала голос Гарри, гадая, как, во имя Мерлина, ей удастся убедить его отпустить ее. – Не надо. Ты пострадаешь».

Хватка Сириуса только усилилась. «Плевать, – ответил он низким голосом, без капли сомнения. – Я скорее умру, чем позволю ему навредить тебе».

Волдеморт выглядел так, словно к этому моменту уже достиг точки кипящего бешенства, хоть Гарри и смотрела на него умоляюще. О Мерлин, он точно выполнит обещание Сириуса. Волдеморт убьет его, если он не отпустит Гарри.

Гарри не питала каких-либо иллюзий: Темный Лорд не пощадит Сириуса, только потому что тот ее крестный.

Гарри приняла решение в долю секунды и резко дернулась в сторону от Сириуса.

Крестный в шоке уставился на нее, пока она пыталась вырваться из его захвата. «Гарри..!» Он смог обхватить ее за талию, но она и тут вывернулась из его рук.

Гарри случайно поймала взгляд Волдеморта и совершенно не удивилась, что он прям-таки клокотал злобной, неудержимой яростью. Наконец, Гарри вырвалась из рук Сириуса, заехав ему в челюсть хорошо рассчитанным ударом локтя, – этот прием Гарри довела до совершенства благодаря Дадли и его любимой “охоте на Гарри” – и тут же кинулась в другую сторону, в то время как комнату наводнило еще больше волшебников, метавших разноцветные лучи во все стороны.

В этот момент Беллатриса наконец прорвалась через толпу Пожирателей, кинув на кузена безумный взгляд.

_«Авада Кедавра!»_

Гарри в страхе округлила глаза. Ей хватило доли секунды для оценки обстановки, и вот она тут же кинулась обратно к Сириусу и отшвырнула его прочь с траектории зеленого луча. Крестный завалился на левый бок, рухнув на пол и сильно ударившись головой. Он явно потерял сознание, но хотя бы был жив. Гарри тем временем едва успела отступить назад, и заклятие блеклой вспышкой просвистело мимо нее, раздробив мраморный пол. Гарри с ужасом смотрела на глубокую выщербину. Великий Мерлин, оно пролетело буквально в миллиметре от нее…

К тому моменту, как она развернулась, Беллатриса уже извивалась на полу, и ее жуткие, срывающиеся крики заполняли всю комнату, перекрывая шум битвы и выкрики заклятий, ударяя по ушам Гарри практически нечеловеческим уровнем децибел. Да, она была не в восторге от пожирательницы, но от этих воплей руки покрывались мурашками.

Темный Лорд сделал шаг вперед, всем своим видом воплощая угрозу. «Что я говорил тебе, Беллатриса, по поводу Гарри Поттер?» – прошипел он тихим, смертельно опасным голосом, как только снял с нее Мерлин знает какое проклятие.

Беллатриса всхлипнула. «Что никто, кроме вас, не смеет трогать ее!»

«Именно, – мрачно подтвердил Волдеморт. – Так почему буквально у меня на глазах из всех возможных проклятий ты швырнула в нее именно _Убивающее?_ »

«Я не хотела! – рыдала Лестрейндж. – Простите меня, хозяин, молю вас простить меня – я только хотела уничтожить это отродье под именем Блэков..!»

«Я не желаю слушать твоих оправданий, – ледяным тоном прервал ее Волдеморт. – Вставай. Мы здесь еще не закончили».

Гарри в шоке смотрела на разыгравшуюся сцену, чувствуя такой сильный страх, какого она не испытывала никогда прежде, когда горящий алым взгляд обратился к ней.

Орденовцы и Пожиратели схлестнулись в дуэлях, заполонив весь зал. Волдеморт не обращал на них внимания, направляясь к Гарри с твердой решимостью человека, на уме у которого была только одна цель. Гарри сделала нерешительный шаг назад; гнев все так же пылал в алом взгляде и, казалось, даже многократно возрос. Волдеморт продолжал игнорировать разруху вокруг, взмахом руки создав вокруг них двоих мощный барьер, защищавший их и от рикошетивших заклятий, и от чужих ушей.

«Наглая, глупая девчонка! – напустился он на нее сразу же, как подошел достаточно близко; глаза сверкали яростью, горели ярче любой звезды или солнца. Гарри вздрогнула. – Я даже не уверен, что хочу знать, как ты втянула себя в подобную переделку!»

«Я… я не хотела…», – промямлила Гарри, но ей не дали возможности оправдаться.

«Не хотела что? – перебил он с бешеной яростью. – Влезть в Отдел Тайн, полностью нарушив все мои планы? Знаешь, это на самом деле поразительно, как тебе каждый раз удается так легко свести всю мою работу на нет буквально за считанные секунды!»

И эти слова разбудили в ней ее собственный гнев.

«Все твои планы? – разъяренно повторила Гарри, скрестив руки на груди. – Забавно, и что конкретно ты планировал? Я ведь ни слова не слышала ни о каких планах, что довольно удивительно, учитывая, что это мое пророчество».

«Пророчество к тебе никак не относится…»

« _Пророчество ко мне никак не относится?_ – недоверчиво переспросила Гарри, перебив его на полуслове. – Да неужели? Не считая того, что на нем стоит мое имя? И так случайно вышло, что оно полностью обо мне?»

Волдеморт прищурился.

«Почему ты здесь, Гарри? – Он так резко перешел от жгучей ярости к невыносимо-сдержанному холоду, что Гарри аж вздрогнула, словно от удара хлыстом.

«В каком смысле?»

«Если уж говорить об удивительных случайностях, – начал он зловеще, – то как так вышло, что ты оказалась именно в том зале в Отделе Тайн, и именно сегодня? Даже в тот же час. Просто совпадение, да?»

Упрямое, мятежное выражение на лице Гарри слегка смазалось. «Ну, я…»

«Не вздумай лгать мне, Гарри», – тихо предупредил Волдеморт.

Она поджала губы, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Черт, он ведь реально, по-настоящему зол. Возможно, сейчас не самое лучшее время, чтобы попытаться выкрутиться.

«Я видела, как ты думаешь о нем, – наконец призналась Гарри. – О пророчестве. О пророчестве, в котором говорится обо мне. И когда я увидела, что ты собираешься пробраться в Министерство, чтобы достать его…»

«То ты что? – Его ярость вернулась в троекратном размере. – Решила сорвать мои планы? Дамблдор подговорил тебя на это? Ты обернулась против меня, Гарри?»

Гарри смотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами, моргая в непонимании.

_«Да или нет?»_ – прорычал Волдеморт, одним шагом сократив расстояние между ними и ухватив ее за подбородок.

«Нет! Я не собиралась идти против тебя! – возмущенно закричала Гарри, как только смогла перебороть шоковое состояние. – Я хотела помочь тебе!»

Волдеморт издевательски усмехнулся. «И как именно ты собиралась помочь мне?»

«Я думала, что это _мое_ пророчество! – прошипела Гарри с яростью и злостью. – Я думала, что только я могла взять его. А ты буквально зациклился на этом тупом пыльном шарике – и мне казалось, что будет намного проще и менее кровопролитно, если я сама заберу его».

«И это, между прочим, _сработало_ , – едко добавила она. – Мне всего-то и надо было прийти в Министерство и попросить пророчество. Я могла легко принести его тебе, и вся проблема решилась бы за пять минут!»

Кажется, это смягчило его гнев, и Гарри в свою очередь обнаружила, что ее собственная ярость испарилась без остатка.

Волдеморт смотрел на нее пристально, не говоря ни слова. Гарри с опаской смотрела в ответ. Он медленно отпустил ее.

А затем мягко сказал своим высоким голосом:

«Тебе не приходило в голову, что, возможно, есть причина, почему я не хотел, чтобы ты знала о существовании пророчества?»

Гарри растерянно моргнула. Но ее взгляд тут же ожесточился. «Оу, то есть, еще одна причина, кроме той, что ты знал о нем все это время и совершенно случайно забыл упомянуть о нем? Как ты только мог подумать, что мне не обязательно знать о пророчестве! _Оно обо мне!_ »

«И обо мне», – мрачно добавил Волдеморт.

«Угу, – саркастично ответила Гарри. – Еще одна вещь, о которой ты забыл мне рассказать».

Волдеморт выглядел так, словно вот-вот опять наорет на нее. Но он только вздохнул. А затем, с гораздо меньшей толикой ярости и – к ее удивлению – с беспокойством и тревогой ответил: «Гарри, это пророчество было сделано еще задолго до твоего рождения. И оно не скажет тебе ничего такого, разве что причинит боль».

«Но почему? – спросила она тихо. – Что такого может быть в нем сказано?»

Волдеморт не ответил. Вместо этого он оттащил ее подальше от центра зала ближе к периферии, где безопаснее. Позади него воздух прорезал каскад из ярких лучей, крики и взрывы от столкнувшихся заклятий эхом отражались от стен. Магический барьер передвигался вместе с ними, поглощая или отражая каждое заклятие, летевшее в их сторону. За его рябившей поверхностью можно было разглядеть развернувшееся сражение. Но Гарри не было никакого дела до битвы – все ее внимание было приковано исключительно к мужчине напротив.

Она всматривалась в его лицо, и где-то внутри поднимался ужас от того, что на нем не осталось ни следа от недавней ярости. «Том, – прошептала Гарри, чувствуя, как ее начинает пробирать дрожь. – Что в нем сказано?»

Волдеморт не мог отрешиться от неприкрытого страха в изумрудных глазах. Они поражают своей зеленью – этот цвет западает в душу; опасный, смертоносный цвет. Насколько же это иронично – та самая смертельная зелень, что чуть не убила ее, теперь являлась ее неотъемлемой частью. Последствия его действий определили всю ее жизнь: смерть родителей, обреченное детство, частичка расколотой души внутри нее – как он должен объяснить ей все это?

«Том», – повторила Гарри, прижавшись ближе к нему. Он уже почти смог восстановить самообладание…

Как вдруг она отвлеклась на что-то за его плечом.

Гарри тут же рванулась вперед, и он едва успел схватить ее за руку, прежде чем она бы с головой бросилась в хаос битвы.

А все чертова псина. Беллатриса заклятием отбросила кретина назад, и дальше все начало разворачиваться мучительно, поразительно медленно, словно в очень замедленной съемке.

Тело медленно прорезало воздух по дуге. Волдеморт заметил, как исказилось злобной радостью лицо женщины, и тут же понял, что Сириус Блэк вот-вот встретит свою безвременную кончину, неотвратимо кренясь в сторону завесы. Для Волдеморта это мало что значило, конечно, но Гарри изо всех сил пыталась вывернуться из его рук, пока ее крестный летел в сторону каменной арки. Это повергло Волдеморта в шок; глаза округлились от удивления, в то время как он только усилил хватку на ее запястье. Она правда настолько глупа или просто настолько преданна? Неужели она не понимает, что встретит ее по ту сторону занавеса?

Гарри наконец удалось вырваться на свободу.

_«Сириус..!»_

Она со всех ног побежала навстречу смерти, явно намереваясь последовать за своим крестным в забвение.

Когда стало очевидно, что Гарри без раздумий нырнет за занавес вслед за Блэком, Волдеморт раздраженным взмахом руки отбросил того подальше от арки. Вместо того, чтобы провалиться за черный занавес, Блэк со всей силы врезался в стену позади арки. Между тем, Волдеморту удалось настичь Гарри и снова схватить за запястье – уже как следует – как вдруг все силы словно оставили ее.

«Сириус…» – выдохнула она, с отчаяньем глядя на бесчувственное тело у стены.

Волдеморта это сильно раздражало. Внутри начало разрастаться неизвестное до этого чувство, к которому он оказался совершенно не готов: ревность. Гарри не должна смотреть так ни на кого – ни на кого, кроме него. К счастью, именно в этот момент Гарри повернулась к нему, и в огромных глазах читалась такая благодарность, такая нежность… К этому он был не готов ровно в той же степени, что и к ревности.

«Ты спас его», - ошеломленно сказала она.

Волдеморт злобно усмехнулся. «Я спас _тебя_ », – поправил он, снова вне себя от ярости. Гарри вздрогнула от внезапного холода в его голосе; кажется, ее это хоть немного привело в чувство. Но Волдеморта это не успокоило. Да и как он мог успокоиться, когда прекрасно понимал, что причиной этой жуткой ярости было беспокойство за нее, за ее жизнь? Которой она едва так легкомысленно не пренебрегла, в самый неподходящий момент.

«Что на тебя нашло, что ты готова была пойти на подобную глупость?» – набросился он на нее, и Гарри дернулась назад. Страх в ее взгляде только подлил масла в огонь. Почему он должен так сильно беспокоиться о непостоянных капризах мелкой глупой девчонки?

«Я не…»

Волдеморт навис над ней. «По другую сторону занавеса тебя не ждало ничего, кроме _смерти_. Ты этого хотела?»

«Ч-что? Нет!» – Гарри яростно замотала головой. Волдеморт все еще чувствовал обжигающий гнев. Ее страх должен был удовлетворить его. Тревога на ее лице, трясущиеся плечи – все это должно было вызывать в нем головокружительное ощущение триумфа. Наконец Гарри Поттер научилась бояться его так же, как и все остальные, – теперь, когда он уже этого не хотел.

Чтобы усмирить гнев, потребовалось просто колоссальное усилие воли. «Гарри, – сказал он, – я не пытаюсь напугать тебя, но ты серьезно усложняешь мне задачу оставаться спокойным».

Гарри насупилась. «Прости, – прошептала она. – Я не хотела тебя злить».

Ее нерешительный, пристыженный взгляд был хуже всего. Волдеморт в раздражении потер виски. «Тогда в следующий раз _думай_ , прежде чем так глупо бросаться черт знает куда – пожалей хотя бы мое давление, по крайней мере».

Гарри едва заметно улыбнулась, кивнув. «Я постараюсь», – пообещала она.

Ну хоть с этим разобрались. Но Волдеморт все еще не видел способа, как вытащить Гарри отсюда – без пророчества. Он просто не представлял, как забрать его у нее, не прибегая при этом хоть к малейшему применению силы. Вряд ли она согласится расстаться со стеклянным шариком добровольно, особенно когда она так явно жаждет услышать его содержимое. А он в равной степени жаждет, чтобы этого никогда не произошло. Он сам знал только пару первых строчек, и эти строчки вынесли Гарри и ее родителям смертный приговор. Волдеморт даже не хотел представлять, что может говориться в оставшейся части пророчества.

На горизонте не маячило ни одного приемлемого решения. Все сценарии заканчивались тем, как Гарри смотрела на него с болезненной гримасой человека, которого неожиданно предали.

Волдеморт посмотрел на нее испытующе. Возможно, все же есть выход…

«Гарри, – начал он с хладнокровным спокойствием, какого в реальности не было и в помине. – Я просто хочу, чтобы ты была в порядке. Уверяю тебя, я не пытался скрыть все это от тебя просто из вредности, или какие там еще смехотворные причины ты себе напридумывала. И я даже осмелюсь заявить, что и остальные, кто знал о пророчестве, тоже действовали из лучших побуждений».

По крайней мере, она, кажется, восприняла его слова всерьез.

«Неужели ты думаешь, что я или даже твой драгоценный Дамблдор скрыли бы это от тебя без веской на то причины?» – Волдеморт ненавидел походить на Дамблдора хоть в чем-нибудь, но в этом случае они оба явно преследовали общую цель. Он опять напомнил себе, что ему должно быть совершенно наплевать на переживания маленькой девочки; и опять это напоминание никак не помешало ему беспокоиться о переживаниях маленькой девочки.

«Нет», – тихо признала Гарри.

«Или даже твой надоедливый, невыносимый крестный?»

«Нет», – повторила она еще тише.

Волдеморт протянул руку. «Отдай мне его, Гарри».

_Доверься мне_ , вот что он имел ввиду. Хотя он ни разу не дал ей повода для доверия – скорее, наоборот, делал все, чтобы она видела в нем только самое худшее. И все же ее черты лица смягчились, в них проступило смирение.

Она достала маленький голубой шарик из кармана – из кармана желтого платья, которое он наколдовал, с удивлением понял Волдеморт. Голубая поверхность ярко мерцала в свете огней – ослепляющим и зловещим свечением.

Гарри сделала пару шагов по направлению к нему, протянула открытую ладонь с пророчеством.

И в последний момент отдернула ее назад.

Он посмотрел на нее с яростью; Гарри отвечала мятежной решимостью. «Просто скажи мне, Том… – Гарри отвела руку, чтобы он не смог до нее дотянуться. – Это пророчество…» – И тут ее решительное выражение подернулось пленкой страха.

Гарри запнулась. «…Это пророчество и есть причина, по которой ты убил моих родителей?»

Вопрос застал его в полнейшем изумлении, хотя вообще-то не должен бы.

И, опять же, что он должен на это ответить? Как он должен объяснить, что маленькая голубая сфера в ее ладошке напрямую в ответе за то, что вся ее жизнь превратилась в сплошную трагедию?

«Да, – ответил Волдеморт тихо, потому что ничего другого он сказать попросту не мог. В изумрудных глазах застыла невыносимая печаль. – Гарри…»

Но его прервали.

Противники тут же остановили дуэли, когда ослепительная вспышка в центре комнаты возвестила о прибытии еще одного человека: сам Альбус Дамблдор вышел из кокона белого света, еще больше членов Ордена ступало следом за ним.

«Профессор Дамблдор…» – Гарри почувствовала, как уже второй раз за день сердце ухнуло куда-то в глубокую пропасть.

Что она здесь вообще делает? Что побудило ее решиться на подобную нелепость? Том прав: всякое понятие о самосохранении, которому она научилась, живя с ним бок о бок, покинуло ее и уступило место импульсивной, упрямой гриффиндорской храбрости. Не надо было ей идти за пророчеством самой – она-то думала, что только она и способна взять его. Только те, чьи имена указаны на пророчествах, могут снять их с полок. Но Гарри должна была понимать, что, если бы дело обстояло именно так, то Волдеморт не стал бы утаивать от нее ничего. Он давно знал, что его имя тоже указано на пророчестве.

Голубые глаза смотрели прямо на нее, и она словно оказалась в ловушке этого взгляда; сердце трепетало, казалось, даже кровь в венах остановилась.

«Дамблдор», – протянул Волдеморт высоким, холодным голосом.

Гарри обернулась на его голос, но Волдеморт уже отошел от нее, медленно спускаясь в центр комнаты, к арке.

«Пришел спасти свою драгоценную Избранную?»

Взгляд Гарри перебегал от директора, наблюдавшего за ней с безмятежным спокойствием, к Волдеморту, который посмотрел на нее с холодным презрением, прежде чем снова сосредоточить все свое внимание на Дамблдоре. Гарри почувствовала укол боли от этого взгляда, такого бесчувственного, пренебрежительного, словно она была всего лишь назойливой мухой. На смену боли пришла злость. Зачем он это делает? Но Гарри сейчас мыслила, как гриффиндорка, а Лорд Волдеморт даже близко им не был. Нет, он был слизеринцем; они хитры и коварны, всегда изворачивают ситуацию себе на пользу.

Он отгораживался от нее, относился к ней так, как и должен был относиться к Гарри Поттер, к Девочке-которая-выжила, которую он хотел стереть с лица Земли. Он смотрел на нее так, как смотрел бы на своего врага.

Гарри перестала дышать.

Он давал ей выход. Выход из сложившейся ситуации, возможность сохранить нейтралитет в этом сражении. И, хоть она все еще злилась на него (не говоря уже о том, что ни капли ему не доверяла, учитывая, как он утаил от нее всю свистопляску с пророчеством с их именами), в груди затеплилась благодарность.

«Гарри, девочка моя, – обратился к ней Дамблдор с ласковой улыбкой, игнорируя издевательское шипение Темного Лорда. – Ты в порядке?»

Гарри посмотрела на него с беспокойством. «Да», – едва слышно выдавила она.

Улыбка на старом лице стала только шире. «Рад это слышать».

«Довольно», – прошипел Волдеморт, возвращая к себе внимание Дамблдора мощной вспышкой магии; из его палочки вырвался величественный огненный дракон, белым жаром охвативший воздух, и тут же ринулся к членам Ордена.

«Мне кажется, сейчас самое время раз и навсегда избавить мир от твоего раздражающего присутствия, старик».

Гарри прикрыла глаза рукой, не в силах смотреть на это – не в силах разобраться в своих мыслях, чувствах и даже просто пошевелить ногой.

«Глупо было с твоей стороны приходить сюда сегодня. Авроры уже в пути…»

«К этому моменту меня здесь уже не будет, – перебил Волдеморт. – А ты… Ты будешь мертв!»

Гарри думала, что до этого битва была полнейшим хаосом, – но сейчас неразбериха приняла поистине катастрофический размах. Пучки заклятий по-прежнему летели с обеих сторон в своих противников, но сейчас все это разворачивалось на фоне столкновения двух сильнейших магических потоков; могущество Темного Лорда и Альбуса Дамблдора было настолько велико, что Гарри могла чувствовать, как отголоски их магии покалывают кожу, словно электричество. Она не знала, на кого смотреть, к кому броситься. Ее сущность словно разделилась на две части, и она просто не могла (и не хотела) сделать выбор.

Сила, отголоски которой она всегда ощущала при прикосновениях Темного Лорда, которая кольцами беспокойного зверя свернулась под его кожей, теперь прожигала материю, все пространство вокруг; темное могущество, нашедшее воплощение в физической форме. Гарри никогда до этого не видела ничего подобного, от жуткого зрелища у нее перехватило дыхание. Впервые она могла с потрясающей четкостью видеть, почему столько людей решило пойти за этим человеком, очарованные его великолепной мощью. Да и как они могли ему противиться? Его магия была жестокой и очаровывающей – как и сам творец этой магии.

Именно сейчас стало понятно, насколько же Дамблдор и Темный Лорд похожи. Директор легко отвечал на каждый бешеный магический выброс Волдеморта, бесшумно скользя по полу, швыряя заклятие за заклятием. Его магия была спокойнее, но потрясала не меньше. Они грациозно, почти лениво очерчивали круг, словно волшебство, которое они оба творили, не было чем-то невообразимым.

Их дуэль резко прервалась.

Два мощных потока столкнулись в середине с жутким грохотом, искры красного и зеленого летели во все стороны. Магическая воронка угрожающе завихрилась, после чего разорвалась неконтролируемым взрывом. Яркий поток магии полетел практически в сторону Гарри. Та с воплем шарахнулась в сторону, прежде чем убийственная смесь Авады и Экспеллиармуса едва не попала в нее.

Два волшебника уставились на нее практически с одинаковым выражением полнейшего ужаса. Их идентичные выражения лиц даже можно было назвать смешными, если бы Гарри сейчас была в настроении думать о чем-либо в подобном ключе. Сама идея о Дамблдоре и Волдеморте, совпадающих практически во всем, была попросту смехотворна.

Не только они чуть не стали свидетелями ее преждевременной кончины.

Сириус прорвался к ней сквозь шум и хаос, страх и ужас исказили его лицо. Он так сильно сжал ее в объятиях, что у Гарри перехватило дыхание. Сириус выглядел изрядно потрепанным. Хотя ему дважды удалось избежать верной смерти и не получить практически никаких повреждений, смотреть на него было страшно.

«О, великий Мерлин, Гарри, – всхлипнул крестный, еще крепче прижимая ее к себе, обхватив ее лицо руками так, словно боялся, что Гарри сейчас разлетится на куски. – Ты едва не…»

«Сириус, – неловко похлопала его по спине Гарри. – Все хорошо. Я в порядке».

«Ты могла умереть! – воскликнул Сириус, резко встряхнув ее. – Черт возьми, да ты могла умереть уже дюжину раз за этот вечер! – Он дико заозирался по сторонам. – Я должен вывести тебя отсюда. Тут должен быть выход…»

«Вывести меня..? Сириус, меня не нужно…»

Но он не слушал ее. «Орден прикроет нас, – бормотал Сириус себе под нос, больше для себя, чем для нее. – Мы вполне можем добраться до каминной сети».

Он тащил ее через всю комнату, хотя Гарри упиралась ногами и всячески пыталась его затормозить, как только физически возможно, не прибегая к крайнем мерам вроде просто врезать ему по лицу и убежать. «Гарри, прекрати упрямиться! Ты вообще не должна здесь быть… Ты можешь пострадать. Возможностей и так было более чем предостаточно. Но ничего, мы доставим тебя в безопасное место!»

«Сириус! – взорвалась Гарри. – Пожалуйста, хотя бы на секунду прекрати указывать мне, что делать!»

Как и ожидалось, он пропустил все ее слова мимо ушей.

Гарри любит крестного, правда любит – он практически все, что осталось от ее семьи. Но, Мерлин ей свидетель, как же он любит управлять ее жизнью и решать все за нее! Прямо как почти все члены Ордена (да и большая часть магического мира, если уж на то пошло), он свято верил, что знал, как для нее будет лучше. Абсурдно, но даже Волдеморт себе такого не позволял. Ну, то есть, он давал ей возможность решать самой, но после этого всегда долго и методично объяснял, почему ее решения глупы и необдуманны, так что Гарри все равно их не делала.

_«Сириус!»_

Он опять проигнорировал ее и все так же уверенно направлялся к другому концу комнаты, пока Гарри беспомощно трепыхалась в его хватке.

«Нет», – прошептала она, пока Сириус целенаправленно тащил ее к Дамблдору, к Ордену.

Подальше от Тома.

«Нет!»

Она вырвалась из его цепких рук, уже второй раз за день.

Сириус посмотрел на нее недоумевающе, непонимающе. «Что ты делаешь? – воскликнул он нетерпеливо. – Давай, Гарри, нужно поторапливаться!» – и протянул ей руку.

Гарри не сдвинулась с места.

Сириус тоже замер, шок и недоумение четко выделялись на его лице. _«Гарри…»_

Она в ответ только помотала головой, ясно давая понять, что не собирается к нему возвращаться.

Сириус медленно, почти механически опустил руку. Гарри так же медленно отвернулась, до последнего не отрывая взгляда от его резко сгорбившейся фигуры. Неверие, боль – неизбежное понимание того, что означало ее странное поведение, – она видела их кристально четко. Это терзало ее именно в той степени, в какой Гарри себе это и представляла; она даже не пыталась смотреть на лица других членов Ордена, всех, кого она предавала. Внезапная сцена привлекла внимание почти всех находящихся в комнате.

Всеобъемлющая, невыносимая боль парализовала каждый нерв в теле Гарри, кажется, под ее давлением даже кровь замедлила свой бег в жилах.

Но это ничто по сравнению с тем, что бы она чувствовала, если бы совершила обратное. Если бы вместо Ордена она предала Волдеморта.

Она не могла, не могла пойти против своей души. Но это не значило, что она хотела увидеть безумный блеск триумфа и удовлетворения во взгляде Волдеморта. Вот только когда она таки повернулась к нему, ничего подобного не было и в помине. Он выглядел почти… сожалеющим. Но это безумие. Лорд Волдеморт никогда ни о чем не сожалел, ни за что не извинялся и не признавал свою неправоту. И, тем не менее, в ту секунду в его взгляде читалось хотя бы понимание того, что сейчас чувствовала Гарри.

Это понимание исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось, на смену ему предсказуемо пришло злобное, мстительное торжество.

«Подойди сюда, Гарри», – негромко приказал Волдеморт, но его голос с требовательными интонациями все равно громко и четко разнесся по погруженному в сгустившуюся тишину залу.

Гарри подчинилась.

Ноги сами привели ее к нему, достаточно близко, чтобы он лениво протянул руку и снисходительно погладил ее по голове, словно она была послушным домашним животным. Гарри уже было все равно. Волдеморт мог сколько душе угодно играть в свои жестокие игры – она не собиралась вмешиваться в безумные, противоборствующие отношения между ним и Дамблдором. Бледная рука скользнула в ее волосы, притянула Гарри ближе к нему. И опять Гарри пошла добровольно, пока не уткнулась лицом в складки его мантии.

«Удивлен, Дамблдор?» – протянул Волдеморт насмешливо и торжествующе.

«Весьма», – ответил пожилой волшебник, но вовсе не так возмущенно, как ожидала Гарри. Удивительно, но он, казалось, был почти доволен.

«Любопытно, и что же ты будешь делать теперь. – Волдеморт говорил тихо, почти мягко, но слова все равно звенели железом в стылом, беззвучном воздухе. – Как ты собираешься одолеть Темного Лорда без своей драгоценной Избранной?»

Гарри даже не глядя знала, что директор улыбался. «О, уверен, есть и другие способы».

Гарри почти осязала задумчивость Волдеморта, его раздражение от того, что Дамблдор не повелся на провокации. Но даже это ни капли не уменьшило его триумфа, разлившегося по венам, удовлетворения от того, как исказились лица орденовцев от муки и нерешительности, когда его милая малышка Гарри сделала свой выбор – и выбрала его вместо них всех, пошла к нему в руки сама, добровольно.

Волдеморт провел длинными изящными пальцами по рыжей гриве. «А ты ведь поверил в глупое пророчество… Возложил все свои надежды на маленькую девочку, веря, что она сможет победить меня. Это так… _трогательно._ Ты так хотел взрастить героиню, которая спасет мир – ведь зачем сражаться самому, когда кто-то может сделать это за тебя?»

«Ты верил в пророчество не меньше моего», – заметил Дамблдор.

Волдеморт проигнорировал последнюю реплику. «Теперь-то оно все равно бесполезно, не находишь?»

«Что ж, – бодро сказал Дамблдор, – есть только один способ узнать, не так ли?»

Волдеморт напрягся, его хватка на плече Гарри стала почти болезненной. Он поднял палочку, готовый отразить атаку – что бы там ни выкинул Дамблдор…

Но заклятие не было направлено на Волдеморта.

Нечто резко вырвалось из кармана Гарри и взмыло в воздух, прежде чем она успела поймать его, – крошечная, едва поблескивающая сфера устремилась в сторону Дамблдора. Волдеморт взмахнул палочкой, и пророчество, попавшее в ловушку двух схлестнувшихся магических потоков, замерло посреди падения.

Гарри не обратила большого внимания на битву за пророчество – ее больше волновало состояние платья. Она испустила вздох облегчения, когда поняла, что лимонное платье не сильно пострадало.

Что-то упало на землю и с громким треском разлетелось тысячей осколков. Все в зале моментально замерли, словно сам воздух резко превратился в лед.

Гарри медленно развернулась, обуреваемая страхом и иррациональной надеждой, что случилось вовсе не то, о чем она подумала.

Но нет.

_«Грядёт тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Тёмного Лорда… рождённый теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов, рождённый на исходе седьмого месяца…»_ – пропел странно знакомый голос. При одном только его звуке Гарри резко захотелось что-нибудь пнуть.

_«И Тёмный Лорд отметит его как равного себе, но не будет знать всей его силы…»_

Волдеморт держал ее крепко, выражение лица холодное и нечитаемое, но она была так близко к нему, что не почувствовать его трепет было невозможно.

«Том, – прошептала она почти неслышно, прижимаясь к нему все сильнее по мере того, как его тревога заставляла ее собственную возрастать в десятки раз. – Том…»

_«И один из них должен погибнуть от руки другого…»_

Гарри задохнулась.

_«…ибо ни один не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой…»_

Где-то на краю сознания Гарри наконец поняла, где же она слышала этот голос раньше, – в невыносимо душном, пропахшем благовониями классе на самом верху башни.

_«… тот, кто достаточно могуществен, чтобы победить Тёмного Лорда, родится на исходе седьмого месяца…»_

_Ну конечно же_ , это Трелони, – и это единственная связная мысль, на которую была способна Гарри. Естественно, слова именно этой старой карги должны разрушить всю ее жизнь. Это настолько смешно, что почти страшно.

Призрачный голос затих в остатках тумана, а вместе с ним ушла и бездвижная тишина. Волдеморт, резко оторвавшись от Гарри, неистово взревел, и мир еще раз содрогнулся и погрузился в жуткий хаос, пока весь гнев и злость Темного Лорда трансформировались в самую завораживающую и ужасающую магию, которую когда-либо видела Гарри.

Она могла бы даже подумать, что это красиво, – если бы она могла думать в принципе.

Сколько еще раз ее жизнь будет лететь под откос? Вселенная ее настолько ненавидит? Неужели она хотя бы раз не может побыть счастливой? Голос Трелони все еще звучал у нее в голове, проигрывался снова и снова, а в памяти всплывали теплые прикосновения пальцев, поглаживающих рыжие волосы, и почти невесомый поцелуй в лоб.

По щекам побежали молчаливые слезы, словно у них была своя воля и делали они это без ее согласия.

Гарри пыталась заставить себя перестать плакать, но сейчас это было выше ее сил.

Она все так же тиха и неподвижна; символ безмолвной трагедии, застывший посреди разрастающегося хаоса. Казалось, в груди от сердца осталась только оболочка и клетка из костей, которые так же бесшумно распадались на куски и падали куда-то в глубокую пустоту, которой теперь была ее душа. Воздух расчерчивали полосы ярко-зеленого цвета – того же цвета, что и ее глаза, – оставляя глубокие выбоины в мраморном полу; Гарри провожала их равнодушным взглядом. Какое прекрасное воплощение ее собственной разбитой на осколки души.

Вся комната сотрясалась от силы ярости Волдеморта. Даже Дамблдор не мог ничего противопоставить этой разрушительной волне, от которой уже начали осыпаться и идти трещинами сами стены. Пожиратели смерти сбились в кучу за своим повелителем, продолжая швырять атакующие заклятия в сторону орденовцев, которые, хоть и успевали принять их на щиты, все же спешно отступали. Они реально могли проиграть эту битву, но Гарри даже не пыталась заставить себя волноваться о них.

Она не знала, почему именно в этот момент Темный Лорд оглянулся и поймал ее взгляд – почему сейчас, когда его величайший враг отступал, а вместе с ним – и члены Ордена. Сейчас, когда возможность убить Дамблдора была как никогда реальна.

Но он увидел Гарри, ее совершенно дикое, испуганное выражение лица. И, как всегда, его безудержная ярость начала угасать при одном только ее виде – дрожащей, изничтоженной, с залитым слезами лицом. Гарри отвернулась от него, от всех них, от всего этого кошмара, отгораживая себя от реальности. Подрагивающие руки потянулись к горлу, нащупали тонкую цепочку…

Кулон.

«Домой, – всхлипнула Гарри, голос не громче шепота. – Я хочу домой».

**18.**

Шторы задернуты, лампы не зажжены. Комната погружена в глубокую, непроглядную темноту.

Гарри это вполне устраивало.

Она просто хотела лежать здесь всю оставшуюся вечность; возможно, здесь же и умереть.

_Но я даже этого сделать не могу, так?_ – подумала она с горечью. – _Один должен погибнуть от руки другого._

Слезы давно промочили подушку насквозь, но Гарри так и лежала, оцепенев, пока они скатывались по лицу. Ее сердце вырвали из груди; может, остатки и собрали с министерского пола, но забросили куда-то далеко-далеко, где она не могла их найти. Как бывало с утерянными ручками, которые закатывались под стол и дальше пропадали где-то в недрах Вселенной. Мысль выбила из нее истерический, горький смех. Было бы намного проще, если бы она и правда могла выбросить свое сердце куда-нибудь в другое время и пространство. Если бы она только могла ничего не чувствовать.

Если бы она только могла не чувствовать ничего _к нему_.

Гарри непроизвольно напряглась. В груди разрасталось нечто кипучее, неудержимое, хотя она отказывалась поверить в это. Отказывалась принять жгучую боль – не ее боль – каленым огнем прижигающую ребра. Она просто _не хотела._

«Гарри», – тихо позвал он за дверью.

Его голос доплыл до нее, такой тихий и мягкий – но как что-то настолько нежное могло исходить от такого монстра?

_«Гарри»._ – О, вот это уже больше похоже на правду. В резком голосе появились командные нотки.

Дверь не заперта. Не потому что Гарри не могла ее закрыть – просто понимала, что это все равно бесполезно. Как будто Алохомора хотя бы в теории могла остановить его.

«Нет. – Ее интонации такие же мягкие, но голос получился ломким и надрывным от слез. – Пожалуйста… Просто оставь меня в покое».

К ее бесконечному удивлению, он так и сделал. Его присутствие начало размываться, до тех пор, пока она уже больше не ощущала его. Он все еще был где-то в мэноре, но, по каким-то своим причинам, решил оставить ее одну. Хорошо. Глаза закрылись сами собой, но слезы продолжали стекать по щекам. Они и не думали останавливаться, сколько бы сил Гарри ни прикладывала. Слезный поток закончился, только когда она наконец поддалась усталости и провалилась в сон.

***

Когда Гарри проснулась, он уже был здесь.

Не сказать, что для нее было так уж неожиданно увидеть его тут – как он сидел на краю кровати, воспоминание словно из какой-то другой жизни. Она не хотела смотреть на него, не хотела замечать промелькнувшую в его взгляде короткую вспышку уязвимости, что творила страшные вещи с ее бедным сердцем.

Она хотела ненавидеть его, но это абсолютно за гранью возможного, так что вместо этого она закрыла глаза и попыталась притвориться, что его здесь нет.

Сработало это примерно в той степени, в какой она и ожидала.

Спустя минуту-другую Гарри снова взглянула на него с нечитаемым выражением на лице. Ну почему она больше не может видеть в нем ужасного монстра из жутчайших кошмаров? Почему в его глазах она замечает не смертельно опасный багрянец, а мучимое противоречиями, совершенно не защищенное серебро? Перед ней нет никакого монстра: только мальчик-подросток, с молчаливо сбегавшими по щекам слезами, невидящим взглядом уставившийся на безжизненную фигуру отца; тот самый мальчик, которого ровесники так единодушно игнорировали; и в то же время она видела высокую фигуру рядом с ней, ощущала его ласковые губы на ее виске, когда он думал, что она спит; его невесомую, легкую руку на ее талии.

И в ту же секунду Гарри быстрее молнии бросилась к нему, так, что он даже не успел пошевелиться, чтобы остановить его.

Темный Лорд поймал ее на весу, ошеломленно уставившись на жуткое гнездо темно-рыжих волос, на руки, обвившиеся вокруг него, словно он был единственным, за что она могла цепляться в этом мире.

«Я не могу… – всхлипывала Гарри абсолютно неразборчиво, как в бреду, – я не хочу… я не… – Ее всхлипы становились все неконтролируемее, как и поток слез. – Я не могу», – судорожно повторяла она снова и снова.

Невероятно, но она умудрилась прижаться к нему еще крепче.

Вполне возможно, что это была самая страшная ситуация в жизни Темного Лорда. Как успокаивать маленьких девочек? Как успокаивать вообще _кого-либо?_ Его ни разу не постигало несчастье в виде подобной нужды, и вот теперь он совершенно не представлял, что делать. Отчитать ее? Нет, звучит как-то неправильно. Успокоить? Но что ему сказать? Он должен обнять ее в ответ? Но как делать _это_ , он тоже не имел ни малейшего понятия. Гарри все же начала затихать, к его бесконечному облегчению, но даже не пыталась ослабить хватку.

Гарри отказывалась поднять взгляд – как и оторваться от Темного Лорда. Он был неподвижен под ней, словно каменное изваяние, но это никак не мешало ей прятать лицо в складках его мантии, в изгибе его плеча. Когда он пошевелился с явным намерением отодвинуться, она только вцепилась в него крепче, утягивая за собой, пока они оба уже не лежали на кровати. Темный Лорд замер в шоке, но Гарри все так же не смела смотреть на него.

«Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня», – прошептала она вопреки всяким доводам рассудка. Как будто он в принципе был на это способен.

Спустя мгновение он тоже расслабился.

«Не оставлю», – последовал ответ, но настолько тихий, что Гарри не совсем уверена, что ей не послышалось.

Наконец она выпустила его из железной хватки, хотя все еще слегка дрожала в его руках. Установившаяся между ними тишина была бесконечна; она опутывала их, словно паутина, отдаляла друг от друга. Спустя маленькую вечность Гарри все же нашла в себе силы на слова.

«Это ведь неправда… так ведь? – прошептала она ему в грудь, все еще пряча лицо. Том про себя размышлял, стоило ли отстранить ее от себя.

Он вздохнул, решив, что скорее всего для них обоих будет лучше, если все оставить, как есть. «Мне кажется, ты уже знаешь ответ».

Гарри сжала в кулаках складки мантии; бледно-розовый потерялся в море глубокой черноты.

«Я не хочу, чтобы это было правдой», – глухо проговорила она.

Рука, почти против его собственной воли, зарылась в огненную копну. Он тоже не хочет, чтобы это было правдой. Гнев, которому, казалось, не будет конца, уже давно испарился, оставив после себя только мрак и пустоту.

У него не было никакого утешения для нее; не было слов, чтобы приободрить ее или обнадежить.

«Тогда просто не верь в него», – наконец, ответил Том, оборвав долгую паузу, повисшую между ними.

Гарри сильнее вцепилась в него.

«Пророчество правдиво только тогда, когда ты позволяешь ему быть таковым».

Ее хватка стала почти болезненной. «Да? То есть, когда _ты_ позволяешь ему быть таковым?»

«Гарри…»

Ее голос дрожал. «Зачем ты сделал это, Том?»

Сейчас это определенно самая последняя тема, на которую ему бы хотелось говорить с ней. Но ее слова распалили его ярость; в груди полоснуло острой болью, которую быстро смыла уже привычная злость. «Будь ты на моем месте, поступила бы по-другому?» – проговорил он сквозь зубы, почти ядовито.

«Я бы точно не стала никого убивать!» – яростно воскликнула Гарри.

«Даже если бы на кону стояла твоя жизнь?» – перебил Том, голос неконтролируемо становился все выше и выше.

Гарри оттолкнула его, горящие, такие живые глаза смотрели на него со злостью. «Нет! Я бы нашла другой способ – всегда есть другой способ!»

«Не было другого способа, – свирепо прошипел Том. – Это было _предсказано._ И что мне надо было делать? Дать моей смерти возможность осуществиться?»

«Да зачем вообще верить в пророчество?!» – заорала Гарри в ответ.

«Я не думал о его _достоверности!_ – прорычал Том. – Только о том, что оно _предвещало!_ Я не мог позволить подобному потенциальному врагу даже существовать!»

Гарри отшатнулась. В груди потянуло от смутного, туманно болезненного ощущения, стоило ему уловить выражение ее лица – вселенскую грусть.

«То есть вот кто я для тебя? – обреченно прошептала она. – Враг?»

Ну конечно нет. Это совершенно абсурдное утверждение, не имеющее ничего общего с реальностью. Гарри настолько далека от того, чтобы быть его врагом, что это просто нелепо. Вот только она явно думала обратное, судя по полнейшему опустошению, так легко читавшемуся на лице.

«Нет, – вздохнул он, чувствуя, как сходит на нет волна гнева. – Конечно же, нет. Как ты только могла такое подумать?»

«А о чем еще я могла подумать?» – эхом ответила Гарри, в изумрудных глазах – выражение потерянности.

Он смотрел на нее, а внутри поднималось чувство, которое он не мог точно описать или определить. Ее глаза угрожающе блестели, предвещая жуткую перспективу нового потока слез. Сама она застыла недвижным изваянием, воплощением печали и тоски.

«Ты хранительница моей души, – прошептал Том, одновременно и стоически, и почти со страхом. – Для меня в мире нет ничего дороже, чем ты».

Выражение муки на ее лице пошло трещинами, уступая место горечи и сожалению. Блеснувшее горькое тепло в ее глазах не было ответом в полном смысле этого слова.

Но его было достаточно.

Невозможный ребенок вернулся к нему, обернувшись вокруг него, скользя тонкими руками по его рукам. Гарри потянулась к нему в таком знакомом, понятном только им жесте, соединив их ладони так, чтобы каждый палец накладывался друг на друга. Контраст до жуткого резкий: ее невесомые пальчики на его ладони, такие нежные и хрупкие. Его руки казались невообразимо огромными на фоне ее собственных – ему ничего не стоит сжать ладонь и раздавить их. Ничего не стоит раздавить ее.

Но он не сделал ничего такого, просто позволил и дальше делать все, что ей вздумается, пока она смотрела на их сцепленные руки с пристальным вниманием, не замечая больше ничего вокруг.

Спустя маленькую бесконечность Гарри отвела взгляд от переплетенных пальцев и снова зарылась лицом в его мантию.

«Почему ты тогда использовал убивающее заклятие? – приглушенно спросила она. – Ну, то есть, ты мог просто выбросить меня из окна, например».

Том замер. Тут она права.

Если бы он так и сделал, он бы избежал огромной головной боли в лице Гарри Поттер. Пророчество бы никогда не исполнилось. Перед ним бы расстилалось такое простое и закономерное будущее: беспрепятственный путь к мировому господству. Но в ту же секунду до него дошло кое-что еще: если бы пророчества никогда не существовало, если бы он никогда не услышал тех первых строк, если бы он не пришел в дом Поттеров в ту хэллоуинскую ночь – если бы он убил ее с помощью физической расправы… Сейчас бы ее здесь не было. И с огромным изумлением для себя самого, Том осознал, что ни за что бы не выбрал этот вариант. Если бы ему выпал шанс изменить ход судьбы – он не стал бы этого делать. Он не мог потерять ее.

Сама только мысль об этом кошмарна.

Вопреки всему, он почувствовал, как по лицу расползлась кривоватая улыбка. «К счастью, – сказал он, – я и вполовину не так умен, как ты».

Верхняя часть лица Гарри показалась из укрытия, сверкнули зеленые глаза – такие огромные, яркие, что за ними все остальное казалось несущественным. Он чувствовал, что она тоже улыбается у него на груди.

«Неправда, – прошептала она мягко и уступчиво. – Ты намного умнее меня».

«Ты можешь решить любой кроссворд из Пророка меньше чем за десять минут», – неожиданно добавила Гарри, чем вызвала у него удивленный смешок.

«Вряд ли это можно считать настоящим показателем ума», – заметил Том, забавляясь.

Девичье лицо проглянуло сквозь огненно-рыжую копну, и на нем была та самая яркая, теплая улыбка, что принесла ему невообразимое облегчение, – улыбка совсем неожиданная и оттого тем более принятая с радушием.

«Уверена, ты еще делаешь много всего, что этими показателями является», – легко заметила Гарри, теплой рукой поглаживая его по лицу.

_И это точно к ним не относится_ , подумал Волдеморт, когда она нерешительно дотронулась до его губ, словно боялась, что у него каким-то чудом еще могли остаться силы или желание оттолкнуть ее. Если бы он и правда был так умен, он бы заморозил ее в глыбе магического льда или спрятал бы где-нибудь в башне, обездвиженную, приговорив ее лишь к жалкому подобию жизни. Она – его бесконечная слабость, во всех ее возможных проявлениях, и все же он так и не может найти в себе ненависти к ней за это.

И когда он повалил ее на кровать, и она потянулась к нему, пылко и настойчиво, он знал, что, даже будь он и правда так умен, он бы ни за что не отказался от нее.

***

Он до сих пор не мог смириться с тем, как легко Гарри засыпала в его присутствии – насколько она беззащитна рядом с ним. У него нет никаких иллюзий по отношению к самому себе: еще с тех пор, как он был ребенком, люди чувствовали, что его нужно опасаться, что нужно быть настороже. Уже тогда они знали, что он опасен, что ему нельзя доверять. Что было нечто вероломное, окутавшее все его существо.

И все же чарующее создание спокойно дремало рядом с ним, как будто это было совершенно правильно и логично.

И опять он подумал, что уничтожить ее было бы проще простого: так легко раздавить этот сияющий огонек жизни, тихо сопящий ему в плечо, уносящийся в страну дрем. Такой уязвимый, никак не защищенный от него.

Вместо этого своевольная рука сама потянулась, чтобы убрать нависшие пряди с лица, такие огненные на фоне бледной кожи. Его черная, черствая душа не заслуживала такого чудесного вместилища, как и он сам не заслуживал ни одной из завораживающих, искрящихся улыбок, что Гарри дарила ему.


End file.
